Star Clan's enemy
by Dark Chrona
Summary: Star Clan's enemy; the Moon Clan! The lone surviver of the Moon Clan swears to kill Shinigami-sama's son and the last Star Clan member. But what happens when its not as easy as she expects? An OC story
1. Moon Clan

**BTW (History, of the Moon Clan & Star Clan): White*star's clan, Star Clan, had an enemy: The Moon Clan. The leader of that clan was Tsuki Moon; she was a strong willed, also strong physically. Her clan was made before the Star Clan and was already at the top. Before the Star Clan fell, they were the second strongest clan, with the Moon Clan in front. White*star always requested to have a fight with Tsuki Moon, but she told him no each time; leading him to believe that he was afraid of her. Some believe that she was the one that led him to madness and she doesn't deny that it could be true. When the Clans, weak or strong, started to get killed, the Moon Clan's leader ordered everyone to evacuate the children first, oldest to youngest, and then the wives.**

**Though, they never made it to the wives. Just as they were about to send the kids off, Shinigami-sama invaded. There are only two survivors of all the Clans. One from the Star Clan and one from the Moon Clan; born to one day meet and fight.**

**The Moon Clan got killed off 5 years after the Star Clan.**

**o0o**

_The cold air pierced through the thin, light clothing that everyone wore. The kids were being rounded up, one by one from each house; only bringing a small pouch for their stuff, mostly weapons. The oldest kids were in front, holding the youngest kids; the baby's._

_A girl, with a bluish-black mask that went to her noise, was in the back. Her forehead had half a moon on it, like all the other Clan members__** (A/N: It's not called 'half-moon' it's called waning crescent)**__. She was only 5, so she was one of the second youngest there. There was something different about this girl. Unlike everyone else, her eyes were piercing black._

_A hand suddenly appeared on the girls shoulder, making her quickly turn her head towards the arm. It was a lady. The lady had a dress on that had slits on both sides of the dress, making it easier to move. The lady had her hair up in a high pony tail, though her hair was short, so it didn't go that far. The lady also had blackish eyes, though they were browner._

_"Mama!" The girl smiled widely, turning around fully to her mother._

_"Kimi-chan, be safe, ok?" The woman smiled softly._

_The girl, Kimi, stared at her mother for a second before replying. "Mama, I'll be ok! You just need to worry about yourself when you leave next." Kimi told her mother._

_"You know that I can't leave until everyone else is gone safely." The mother told her._

_"But-"_

_"Tsuki-sama!" A voice suddenly called, making Tsuki quickly stand up, ignoring her daughter._

_"Yes?"_

_"We should get the kids going now, or else that path way will get dangerous."_

_Tsuki stood there a moment, thinking. Spend a little more time with her daughter? Or do the right thing and get everyone out safely? A finally sigh, she answered. "Ok, let's get them going."_

_"Yes ma'am!" The man said quickly, turning around and running back to the gate._

_"Mama..." Kimi's voice seemed soft and sad, knowing something was really wrong._

_Tsuki turned back to her daughter. "Be a good girl, Kimi-chan. I don't want you to be really sad if Mama doesn't come for you." Kimi's eyes widened, confused, but understanding. "Mama will just be watching from further away. Just remember that the Clan will live on if you live." Tsuki patted her child's head._

_"But, I can't be happy with my eyes..." Kimi's voice choked, knowing she wasn't going to see her mother again. So, she asked the question that her mother never really answered._

_Tsuki sighed, closing her eyes. "I'll answer it to the best of my ability's, but I was hoping to tell you when you were older and could understand." She paused, thinking, then continued. "Your eyes will change when you find your happiness."_

_"Like you and Papa?" Kimi asked, tilting her head slightly. Her Papa had passed away years before. They had met when Tsuki was starting to take over the Clan. She then added: "So, I just have to get married to find my happiness?"_

_Tsuki shook her head. "No. That was Papa and Mama's happiness, what they had wanted was what they got with each other. Your happiness doesn't mean you have to get married."_

_"So-"_

_"Tsuki-sama! We are ready for the kids to move out!" A man shouted from the gate as it started to open._

_"Ok!" Tsuki shouted back, standing up straight and waving towards the man. "Ok everyone! Start going! Don't forget the rules of our clan!" She then soluted the kids as they started to walk. "Make us proud!"_

_"Yes ma'am!" They all shouted back at the same time, other than one little girl; Kimi._

_"Mama..." Kimi whispered her hands in fists. She saw that the kids around her started to head towards the gate, starting to leave her behind. "Oh! Wait-" She stopped herself, realizing that she didn't get to say bye to her mother. Quickly turning around, she searched for her mother, but she seemed to have disappeared._

_She looked back to see that the kids were about to leave, but the gates were opening a bit slower than usual. A sudden idea of where her mother was came into her head. "Home!" She smiled, running back to her house, looking for her mother._

_"Mama, mama, mama~" The little girl sang as she ran faster towards the house at the end of the other houses; her house was larger than all the others and seemed more "fancy" then the others. She slowly stopped, noticing that all the lights were off and it seemed empty._

_As soon as she stopped, she looked at the ground, sad. "Mama's not here..." She whispered to herself. A couple of seconds flew by before she suddenly got thrown towards her house. She wasn't kicked, pushed, or punched towards her house. No, there was some other force that had enough force to slam her into her house, making a large dent._

_"Ow, ow, ow..." She mumbled to herself, rubbing the back of her head. If she hadn't trained so hard, then she might've gotten really hurt... She realized that it was an explosion that had caused the sudden force. Turning around, she saw the gate was on fire, some of the older kids bodies had been flown back and were motionless. "M-mama...!" She shouted, running towards the fire._

_She slowly came to a stop when she saw that all the kids had been taken out from the blow. "Everyone..." She mumbled, looking at everyone's motionless and bloodied bodies; though she only saw all the kids and a few adults like this. The others were standing on some of the roofs or the broken gate._

_Her mother was in front of them all. She had a small cut on her right cheek, blood running down it. "Shinigami__** (A/N: She doesn't like him, so she doesn't say 'sama' at the end)**__!" Tsuki growled, taking a step closer to a large, black figure. He was dressed in a weird, black suit and had a white, skull mask on, hiding his face. He also had large, white gloves; he was holding onto a scythe, scaring the little girl, the only survivor of the kids._

_"We will be taking your souls!" The figure told her in a funny voice, making Kimi giggle at him; she didn't fully get what he had meant._

_"Why? The Star Clan is the one you guys should be after!" Another man shouted, holding up his fists._

_Kimi looked at them all, confused. Why where they fighting? "Calm down." Tsuki told them, making everyone calm down a bit and look at her. "The Star Clan was taken out around 5 years ago by them." She paused, making a straight line with her lips. "The thing I don't get is why they are attacking every Clan after they killed the Star Clan. Care to explain, Shinigami?" Tsuki asked in a bitter, cold tone._

_The man in the black suit, Shinigami, put the scythe on his shoulder, relaxing a bit seeing as they weren't attacking him. "Well," He started in his funny voice, making Kimi giggle again. She was hiding behind a piece of wood that had been from the gate. "We weren't going to kill all of the Clans, but..."_

_"But what?" Tsuki asked, bitterly. "Our Clan did nothing to you, we even told you we would help you take down the Star Clan, but instead you attack us and kill our children?" You could tell that her voice cracked slightly, though she didn't show it on her face._

_"As much as your Clan may be good now, it will rot like the Star Clan." Shinigami stated, his funny voice becoming more serious, but still funny. "Your Clan will become hungry for power and seek out innocent souls, like the Star Clan-"_

_"Don't compare us to those _monsters_." Tsuki growled loudly, anyone could see that she hated that Clan. "It still doesn't give you a right to attack strong and weak Clans!"_

_"It gives us all the right we need." Shinigami stated, shrugging. "But, I don't have to get you to understand."_

_Tsuki, along with everyone but Kimi, got into fighting mode. Kimi reached into her small pouch, bring out a small knife, and held it for safety. "I heard that you have a little boy, around 5. Am I right?" Tsuki asked._

_"You're correct." Shinigami answered. "But I'm confused as to why you are talking about him in your final moments."_

_"What would you do if your son got killed because of some other person's mistakes?" Tsuki asked, giving a small, sad smile. "My daughter, along with everyone else's boy or girl, was under that gate when you bombed it... I'm sure she's dead is what I think, but my heart doesn't believe it." Tsuki put her sad smile into a straight line again. "What would you do?"_

_"Get revenge, I guess. Luckily, it hasn't happened to me." Shinigami stated._

_"And what do you think everyone here wants to do?" Tsuki asked him, glancing around at all the angry people, who seemed to want to kill something, anything._

_"Ah, I see what you were saying..." Shinigami mumbled, realization hitting him. "I know what you all feel. My son hasn't died, no, but my wife died. She was murdered after my son's birth." Shinigami's mask frowned, but his voice never cracked. "A member of the Star Clan wanted her soul, and took it, leaving my son to wonder what his mom was like." He paused. "I wonder how I'll explain to him that she's gone when I get back..."_

_"If you get back." Tsuki stated, dully. "We all want revenge and we will get it, one way or another. If we all die, but someone survives, then they will come after your son and anyone who survived in the Star Clan."_

_Shinigami gasped lightly, narrowing his mask. "Black*star..." He muttered._

_"Black*star...?" Kimi muttered, confused._

_"Oh, so there was a survivor. Why didn't you kill him off like the rest of his filthy clan?" Tsuki asked, angered._

_"He was just a baby..." Shinigami trailed off._

_"So were the ones you killed. They were the babies of others, but you didn't hesitate when you blew them up."_

_"Enough talk." Shinigami told her, not wanting to talk about kids, who he liked._

_Kimi had her eyes widened; watching as the soul of her mother and Shinigami's grew larger, trying to over-power each other. She was watching when someone from behind her, who didn't see her, jumped above her and tried to strike Shinigami._

_She watched as the man landed and started to run towards Shinigami. Before he even got close, a strange figure appeared out of nowhere and cut the man in two, leaving only his soul. Kimi let out a loud gasp, making the figure look towards her. He was dressed like a priest, with earphones in his ear, and with blond hair. His blue eyes stopped on Kimi, making her freeze with fear. He watched her for a moment, and then slowly put one finger on his lips. He seemed to be telling her to 'shhh' and she nodded._

_Another woman tried to do what the man tried, only on the other side. She was almost on the ground when she suddenly got shot down, leaving her soul. Kimi looked up to see a man with his hair braided holding a gun in one hand and an army knife in the other._

_That's when everything went wrong; all the Clan members started to snarl and angrily jumped at all of the attackers. Half of the Clan fought the priest looking one and the other half fought the one with two weapons. Tsuki fought Shinigami. Kimi stood up, noticing that no one noticed her getting up._

_She shot threw everyone, trying to reach her mother. She was small and quick, so it made it easy to dodge anyone and still go fast. Everyone was dying, One by one, they would die, making more souls in the air._

_This scared Kimi, she noticed before that they were all injured during the explosion and they still fought. The only thing in her mind at the moment though, was her mother. She finally got out of the group of people, which seemed to only hold a few people now, and started to run towards her mother._

_Tsuki had a large wound from her shoulder to her stomach, but she was still fighting. Relief filled Kimi, though it soon faded into panic. As Kimi was getting closer, her mother suddenly fell back, unable to fight anymore._

_Kimi slowed down, her eyes widened as she stared at her bloodied mother. "Hurry up... If you're going to kill someone, then do it fast." Tsuki muttered, her eyes closed as she waited for the finally strike. Shinigami hesitated before slowly lifting his scythe up above his shoulder. Tsuki closed her eyes as he started to bring it down to her face._

_Tsuki waited for a second or two for her finish, but noticed nothing had come. Opening her eyes, she saw that her daughter was holding back the scythe with her little knife. "K-Kimi-chan!" Tsuki gasped, shocked but happy. "You're alive!"_

_"Mm" Was all she got from her daughter. Tsuki watched as Kimi suddenly disappeared, making Shinigami look around, shocked. She appeared again, this time at his side and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying a few feet backwards._

_Kimi quickly turned to her mother. "Mama! Hurry up and escape! I'll keep them occupied for a while before I meet up with you." Kimi spoke quickly and quietly. Shinigami shot back up._

_"Wow, tough little girl aren't you?" Shinigami joked. Kimi held back her giggle as she glared at him, not speaking. She also eyed the other two men who started to get closer to her and her mother._

_Kimi looked at her mother as her mother put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Kimi-chan. If I knew you survived, then I would've been more careful..." Tsuki muttered, coughing. Kimi quickly kneeled down, ignoring her gut that was telling her to stand and fight._

_"Mama..."_

_"Escape now." Tsuki muttered. "I'll distract them long enough for you to leave." Kimi's eyes widened as she shook her head no. "Kimi-chan, I want you to live and kill Shinigami's son and the last of the Star Clan, Black*star." Kimi closed her eyes, remembering the name. "Besides, you're the last of the Clan members, so please." Tsuki begged, but it suddenly stopped, and something splatted on Kimi's cheek._

_Quickly opening her eyes, she saw her mother had been shot, her blood flying onto Kimi's cheek. "Mama... Mama!" Kimi yelled, shaking her mother. She looked up to see the man with two weapons standing back up with the gun. Kimi suddenly seemed to become darker. "You killed... Mama..." She whispered, disappearing and suddenly reappearing in front of the man. She swung her knife towards his face, full of rage._

_"She's mad..." Shinigami whispered as he watched the man stop her attack with his knife._

_"Should we take her out?" The priest man asked, turning his arm to his weapon._

_Shinigami thought for a second, watching as she kicked the man in his side and then disappeared again. "Yes." He told him, both of them disappearing into the air. They appeared just as Kimi appeared in front of the man. She was about to do a final blow when a scythe stopped her attack._

_Kimi didn't look up at all, but she was surprised. It didn't last long before she disappeared, just before the priest man could do the finishing blow._

_"Sorry, I'm not as easy to kill like my Clan." Kimi stated, her face and voice seemed to be crazed as she appeared behind them._

_She chuckled, ignoring the man with the gun. He was lying down, getting ready to shoot her. As he fired, something happened to Kimi; her crazed face disappeared and became normal. She fell backwards just before the bullet hit her. The bullet went past her and blew up a house._

_The scythe that Shinigami had, turned into a red-head man. He walked up to the waking girl. Before she could react, he pushed the knife away and picked her up like a baby, "She's no older then my Maka-chan..." The man mumbled, removing hair from her face and back in its place. She stared at him, not being able to move._

_As she stared at his face, the image of her father appeared in her head, making her think that the man was him. "Papa..." She whispered, smiling. "Mama said... That you had... Died..." She mumbled, some blood coming out of her mouth._

_The red-headed man turned to Shinigami, confused. "Her Papa died when she was 3 and he looked a lot like you, Spirit." Shinigami whispered to him. He knew the Clan since it was made and all its history. "Her names Kimi."_

_"Oh. Kimi-chan, are you hurt?" Spirit asked her, whipping the blood off her cheek._

_"My head... Hurts, Papa..." Kimi mumbled, closing her eyes in pain. Her head was throbbing and her throat seemed dry and dead._

_"It's going to be ok, Kimi-chan." Spirit whispered to her, looking at Shinigami seriously. "I'll make the pain stop."_

_He was about to put her down and turn into a scythe, but Kimi stopped him. "N-no... I want to stay with Papa..." She whispered, clinging to Spirit. "Mama always says... 'no pain... no game'..."_

_Everything became silent after. Everyone was shocked and Kimi was smiling happily at her "Papa"._

Kimi woke up quickly, sitting up and panting. She was sweating and her panting slowed. "Mama..." She whispered, closing her eyes.

Kimi was now 15 and had survived the attack against her Clan. She got out of her bed, going through the narrow hallway that was past her empty bed. The only thing in her room was her bed and books; all of them about her Clan and the Star Clan.

"Kimi." A voice called softly out from behind her.

Turning around, she gave him a blank look. "Yes?" She asked the small, white figure with a cane.

"I heard you calling your mother." He stated calmly. "It was that dream again, wasn't it?" He asked, though he already knew the answer.

"It's not a dream, its reality." Kimi stated coldly, and then sighed, closing her eyes. "Sorry Excalibur." Kimi said softer.

"It's ok, I know what you go through when you dream-" He stopped himself. "I mean reality."

"Hm." Was all he got as Kimi walked further down the narrow hallway.

"Where are you going, Kimi?" Excalibur asked, following behind.

"I'm getting ready to go..." She paused, and then continued in a disgusted voice. "_There_."

"Oh, so we are really going?"

"Yeah, I did tell you, didn't I?" Kimi asked bluntly, though she already knew she did.

"Yes, but..."

"But what?"

"I remember that your mother told you about your last mission for the Clan..."

Kimi suddenly stopped drinking her milk and put it down.

_Excalibur stopped Shinigami from finishing off Kimi, who realized Spirit wasn't her father and tried to kill him; though she was too weak. "Fool!" He shouted at them, helping Kimi up. "Don't kill my meister!"_

_"She's you're..." Shinigami and Spirit mumbled together, confusion in their voice._

_"Yup! So leave her alone, fools!" Excalibur shouted at them, whacking Shinigami with his can._

_He turned back around and picked Kimi, giving her a piggy back ride. "Wait," Shinigami stopped them, then noticed that Kimi was panting hard, losing more blood. "Never mind. We'll talk later back at DWMA."_

_Excalibur just nodded and started to leave, but suddenly stopped when he was further away from Shinigami. Kimi turned her head around to face Shinigami and glared at him, her eyes filled with determination. "I'll... Fulfill my mother's... Wish..." She paused as she coughed some blood. "My mission... Will happen!" She shouted the last part, before the liveliness in her eyes faded and her head fell back on his shoulder._

_"We'll talk about it later." Excalibur muttered, disappearing with Kimi, only leaving a puddle of blood._

"You saved my life back then." Kimi muttered her voice emotionless.

"I may have saved it, but..."

"To save it, you told them that I wouldn't go after the Star Clan's last member or his son."

"And that you would go to his school at age 15..."

"To see if I was crazed or not." Kimi finished. "Right?"

"Yup." Excalibur nodded. Kimi just gave him a small smirk.

"Well, I'm doing part of his request." Kimi stated.

"Kimi!" Excalibur hissed lowly. "If you kill them then you will be sentenced to death!"

"I know." Kimi said blankly, no care in her voice or eyes as they stared blankly at him.

"You don't even know what they look like!"

"I know, I'll find out." She paused, before adding: "You don't have to kill them with me or be there, but" She looked at him, pleading almost. "Please don't stop me."

"I know..." He mumbled, sighing. After a moment of silence, he talked again. "You know, I've met them both."

"Heh," Kimi smiled lightly. "They didn't run after you started talking?"

"Not at first." Excalibur remarked, smirking. "It took a bit for them to hate me, but it was fun!"

"Ha-ha!" Kimi laughed, grinning. "You're a good actor, y'know?"

"Fool! Of course I am!" He shouted loudly and annoyingly.

"Yeah, yeah."

_**FF to the school**_

Black*star, Maka, Kid, Crona, Tsubaki, Soul, Patty, Liz, and Ragnarok all sat together in a row, only having one seat left at the end next to Black*star. "YAHOO!" Black*star shouted, as he started to talk loudly about himself. Maka, being annoyed, shut her book.

"Maka..." Black*star got louder. "CHOP!" She shouted as her book came into contact with Black*star's now bleeding head.

Kid shot up, annoyed. "Your symmetry is all wrong!" He shouted at Black*star.

_**From Kimi's view, not her POV**_

Kimi was wearing a black with white strip mini-skirt. She had a black camouflage tank top on with black fingerless gloves. She had Samurai shoes, without the socks. She still had the small pouch that she had when she was 5, though it was on her side this time.

She had a pure white sword strapped on her back. "Why are we hiding again, Kimi?" Excalibur asked in his sword form.

Kimi sighed, closing her eyes. "I'm studying my prey."

Excalibur scoffed. "That sounds a lot like-"

"Sh." Kimi shushed him as she watched the door open. Her eyes widened and then narrowed quickly as she saw a white-haired man in a wheelchair rolled his way inside.

"Stein." Kimi muttered, kind of happy.

_Stein jumped out of nowhere. "Sorry it took so long to get here." Stein puffed out some smoke. "Marie got us lost." He told them, holding up a hammer weapon._

_"Sh!" Spirit hushed Stein, turning around as he held Kimi tightly._

_"Papa... Who's there?" Kimi asked, weakly._

_"No one, Kimi-chan." Spirit told her quickly._

_"Papa?" Stein asked, confused. "Spirit, that's not your child, is it?"_

_"Spirit?" Kimi asked towards the sound. "Who's that? This is Papa." Looking up to Spirit, she stared at him hard. Finally, the figure of her father left, leaving the real person holding her. Gasping, she struggled to get out of his grip._

_"Kimi-chan-" He was cut off by a blade cutting his cheek._

_"You're not Papa!" Kimi shouted at Spirit as she jumped away from him. She held her knife up, having a killer look in her eye._

_"Spirit..." Shinigami mumbled._

_"I know." He said, turning into his weapon, a scythe. "I'm sorry, Kimi-chan."_

Kimi reopened her eyes, not wanting to remember any more for the day. "He also helped save my life, in a strange way." She whispered.

"I guess he did." Excalibur agreed. "Should we go down now?"

Kimi thought for a moment, watching Stein as he was reading a paper. He suddenly looked around as if looking for someone. "I guess he just read the paper..." Excalibur mumbled.

"Kimi?" Stein asked, standing up. Every student looked at him like he was crazy, which he could be. "There's a new student! Her name is Kimi! Where is she?" Stein asked, but no one knew what he was talking about.

Kimi smirked as she slowly faded. "I'll come out now." She whispered as she fully disappeared. She suddenly appeared on Stein's chair, holding Excalibur in front of herself and in front of Stein's neck.

"Stein-sama!" A girl with two pigtails called, standing up quickly as if ready to fight.

"Heh." Kimi smirked playfully. "Y'know, if I really wanted to kill you, then you'd be dead, Stein." Kimi laughed lightly as she removed Excalibur and backed away from him to his side. "Long time no see, eh Stein-" She paused, before correcting herself. "I mean, Stein-sama."

Stein turned around, smirking. "Around 10 years, am I correct?" Stein asked her, though it sounded like a statement.

"Yup."

"I'm guessing your 15 since your here, unless you came here on your own?" Stein smirked, while Kimi rolled her eyes.

"That's a site I would like to see _ever _happening." Kimi's smile turned into a straight line. "Y'know I would rather be dead then be here, but..." Kimi trailed off suddenly, unwilling to finish.

"But what?" Stein asked, his eyes slightly narrowing.

Kimi just smirked, obviously not scared if she got caught. "But, my partner went through so much trouble for me to just survive," She smirked faded. "So, doing something for him wouldn't be any problem." She shrugged.

"Ah, I see." Stein mumbled, not interested. "Well, let's introduce you and your... Partner..." Stein mumbled something about 'annoying runt' under his breath after he said partner.

Turning around to face the classroom, Kimi scanned the room. She was looking for the last survivor of the Star Clan, whose name she forgot over the years, and Shinigami's son, whose name she didn't know. It was, after all, her last mission as a member of the Moon Clan to kill them.

"This is Kimi..." Stein started to introduce while Kimi was studying the people. To her, everyone looked like weirdoes; no one caught her attention, until she saw black hair with three white stripes. She allowed a small smirk play on her lips. "She is a shadow ninja, like-"

"Shadow assassin." Kimi corrected him, ignoring his annoyed glare. She got her 'correcting anyone-at-anytime' from Excalibur.

"Yes, yes." Stein mumbled, annoyed. "I forgot you lived with _him_ all these years."

"He's not _that _bad, y'know." Kimi mumbled back.

"Sure, anyways-" Stein was again cut off by an annoying 'YAHOO!'.

"A new student has finally arrived!" A kid dressed as a ninja with spikey blue hair shouted, jumping on his desk.

"He... Just noticed?" Kimi asked, surprised. She was there for around 5 minutes and everyone saw her!

"That's the idiot for you..." Stein muttered, shaking his head.

Kimi turned back to the kid, a little annoyed that he kept shouting 'YAHOO!'. "Oi, shuddap, will yeah?" Kimi told him, though it was just above a whisper, the kid heard it and froze.

He turned around quickly, seeming angered. This made Kimi raise her eyebrow, wondering what he was doing. "Who dares to tell the great Black*star, who will someday surpass God, to shut up?" The kid, whose name was Black*star, shouted, though he was staring straight at Kimi.

"Me." Kimi stated emotionlessly, raising her hand for effect.

Stein turned his wheelchair towards her. "Kimi," He sighed, glancing at Black*star who growled. "Don't try to get in a fight the first day."

"Fighting is what I do best, though." Kimi stated, smirking.

"New girl!" Black*star called her, though she ignored him, unwilling to look at him unless she heard her name.

She heard him growl, then a girls voice was heard. "Black*star, please calm down! Why not try using her name?"

It was silent for a few seconds before she heard someone land on the floor a foot or two away from her. She raised an eyebrow, but didn't turn. _What does he think he's doing?_ Kimi thought, confused. She was about to comment on it, but felt something about to hit her. Quickly narrowing her eyes, she swiftly moved an inch out of the way; then she kicked the attacker behind his neck.

She took a step back, waiting for the smoke to clear. "Kimi!" She heard Stein hiss at her, but she was too absorbed in the large dent. Once the smoke cleared, and the dent was visible, she saw that the Black*star kid was in it.

"Oh? You tried to attack me..." Kimi mumbled, her voice never changing from its bored tone. Black*star shakily stood up, rubbing his neck. "Sorry, I thought it was a _real _attacker." Kimi said to Black*star, but was looking at Stein.

"I am a real attacker!" Black*star shouted at her, pointing at himself.

"Psh, yeah right." Kimi spat coldly. "You can't even get a punch on me."

"Wanna bet!" Black*star shouted at her, though she was sure it was a question.

"I have nothing really to bet..." Kimi thought for a moment before turning back to him. "If you can land a punch or kick on me, then you win. But if you can't by the time Stein-sama says it's over, then I win and you have to show me around this city." Kimi grinned slyly, knowing she already won. "Deal?"

"Deal!" Black*star shouted, determined. "But," Kimi looked at him, slightly surprised. "If I win then you have to be my slave for a whole month." Kimi's grin lightly faded into a straight line; though she just shrugged.

"M'k..." She watched as he got into a fighting stance. "If you want, I can put a blind fold on myself. It'll give you a better advantage." Kimi shrugged as Black*star looked like she was crazy.

"No way! I, the great Black*star, play fairly!" He shouted.

"That'll get you killed one day." Kimi stated coldly, her eyes turned darker and emotionless. "Being fair and nice will only get you and your partner killed one day."

Stein quickly interrupted before Black*star could say anything. "Begin!"

As soon as Stein moved out of the way, Black*star lunged for Kimi, who waited. He got ready to punch Kimi in the gut when she disappeared suddenly, leaving no trace of her. Scanning the area, he noticed that the ceiling was dark, making it easier to hide in. "I know you're up there!" Black*star shouted, jumping on the walls to get up to the ceiling.

Kimi put down her invisible-shield-spell she had around her. She was crouching on her sword as it stuck onto the wall. "Well, I now know that he can't sense my soul... I even made it really noticeable..." Kimi muttered, waiting for him to come back down from the darkness.

"Ha-ha!" Kimi heard laughing from ceiling, but couldn't pin-point it. "I found you, New Girl!" He shouted, laughing.

Kimi sighed; _He still doesn't know my name...?_ She sighed, shaking her head lightly. As she was shaking her head, she felt that something was about to hit her. Quickly ducking, Black*star's hand went right were her head was, making a small dent. She quickly jumped off the sword, leaving it. She landed gracefully on the floor, Black*star not far behind her.

"Hah!" Black*star shouted as he flew above her. He was about to hit her with his all-mighty punch, but she did a quick, swift backflip to dodge it. The smoke quickly cleared up, showing Black*star standing again, annoyed. Kimi noticed that some bandage was falling off his right arm.

"Black*star! Is your cut ok?" A female voice called, but Kimi didn't look as she watched Black*star turn his arm towards her, to look at his wound.

A small gasp escaped her lips, though no one heard it. She recognized that star right away. "You..." Black*star turned to her, confused at her sudden speaking. "Have a star..." Black*star shrugged, not getting what she meant, and lunged towards her. "That means... You're from the Star Clan..." Black*star's eyes widened for a second before narrowing and grinning. Millions of thoughts flew by in her head as he slowly made his way towards her; everything seemed so slow. _He's the last member? He's so weak... He can't sense a soul... _She backed up a step, not even realizing it, her eyes widened in realization and her eyebrows narrowed. _How does he not realize who I am? His Clans enemy! The Moon Clan! As soon as I walked in, I should've been attacked by him!_

"Times up! Black*star!" Stein seemed to hiss at him. Anger arouse in Kimi as Black*star kicked her into a wall, making a large dent. Before she could fall, Black*star was in front of her and gripping her collar, pushed her up against the wall.

"How do you know about my Clan?" Black*star asked, but didn't seem angry.

"How do you now know who I am?" Kimi remarked, pushing her bangs back so he could see her waning crescent on her forehead. She saw him stare at her, confused.

She, angered now, disappeared, then suddenly reappeared behind him and kicked him into the same wall, making a larger dent. Before he even had a chance to fall, she gripped his neck tightly and pinned him on the wall. "Didn't your parents teach you anything before they died? Didn't you learn _something _from them? Like, your number one enemy: The Moon Clan? Didn't they tell you this stuff before Shinigami killed them off?" Kimi asked, shaking him as anger showed in her voice. Black*star just looked at her like she was crazy.

Stein rolled up a few feet behind her, watching her back. "Kimi, he was an infant like you when it happened..." Kimi's eyes widened her grip loosing. "He never met his parents or learned anything about his Clan other than what Shinigami-sama told him."

Kimi lowered her head, allowing her bangs to hide her face, as she dropped Black*star on the ground and started to walk towards the door. "Sorry for causing trouble on the first day, Stein." She paused, opening the door. "I'm going now; I need a break before my soul..." She trailed off, shutting the door behind her as she walked down the hallway.

Everyone watched the door, as if waiting for her to come back, but she didn't. This is when Excalibur turned back into his normal form and walked to the door.

"You're her weapon!" Black*star asked, a disgusted look on his face and Kids.

"Yup." Excalibur stated, stopping by Stein. "Oh, yes, when we first met, I was acting like that so no one wanted me as their weapon." He stated, smiling at them.

"How'd she know about the Star Clan?" Kid asked in a hushed voice as he walked between Stein and Black*star to get a better look at Excalibur.

"She said it, she's their enemy." He gave a small glance to Stein. "But she's not going to kill him, as promised."

Stein just frowned a bit, ignoring Excalibur as he went back to his desk. "What do you mean? As promised?" Black*star asked, frowning.

"Shinigami-sama only allowed her to live if she swears to never kill you or his son." Kid and Black*star looked at each other, shocked. "Unlike you, Black*star, Shinigami-sama didn't want to save her. At first he did, but she was already close to death and tried to attack him twice, getting him both times. It was the third time, when she attacked Spirit that they were going to kill her." Excalibur explained, and then put a hand to his mouth. "Opps, I wasn't supposed to speak of that day with you two..." He mumbled.

"Does she know anything about my Clan?" Black*star asked, eagerly, ignoring Excalibur's mumbles.

"Yes, she's studied your Clan and her Clan's history and what not." Excalibur lazily waved his hand. "You should see her room, a bed and the rest has only books or papers about the Clans."

"Ok then! I'll ask her about it tomorrow when she's back!" Black*star shouted, his fists in the air.

"She might not come back." Kid stated. "You saw her, she seemed..." He trailed off, not finding the right word.

"Disappointed, if you ask me." Excalibur muttered. Black*star glared at him with a questioning look. "You see, she read that all the Clan members are strong enough to take on a hundred Kishins, and when you two fought..."

"Psh! It's been a bad day for me!" Black*star exclaimed.

"It's been worse for her." Excalibur remarked. "She had a dream about her Clan's death again, she's at the place she hates, and she found someone she _loathes _more than the school; _you_." He said to Black*star.

**o0o**

**Like? Hate? Continue? I'm not sure... Please tell me! And tell me what you think... All of these will be very, very useful to me. Tell me what you think should happen too! Ty!**


	2. Her weapon

**Enjoy~!**

**o0o**

The cold wind didn't go soft on Kimi as she jumped from roof to roof, not looking back at the school. "Excalibur, you've been quiet..." She mumbled.

Kimi, though she wondered why she didn't get an answer, didn't talk and stopped on a random building. In front of her was the city's wall. _The gates..._ _Should I leave?_ She quickly shook her head, narrowing her eyes at the gate. _If I do leave, then I can't face Mama, Papa, and the rest of the Clan up in heaven!_ Guilt ran through her mind, showing on her face. _But... He doesn't even know anything about his Clan, only what Shinigami told him..._ Kimi silently sunk to the ground, resting her chin on her knees as she held them.

She, not noticing she did so, turned to the side, expecting Excalibur to be there. "Excalibur...?" Kimi called out in a whisper. Turning her head around, she saw that he wasn't on her back. She turned her head back, resting her chin on her knees again. "Oh... I must've forgotten you when I rushed out..." She mumbled to herself as it started to rain.

_Mama and Papa must be crying... They must be sad that their only girl won't do her last mission..._ "Sorry, Mama, Papa..." Kimi muttered, falling backwards on the roof, her eyes closed.

_**Excalibur**_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Black*star shouted at Excalibur. "She doesn't even know me, but she _loathes _me? That doesn't make sense!"

"I can't really tell you..." He mumbled, eyeing Black*star. "But, I'll only tell you so you can get a better understanding of her." Excalibur straightened up, and then turned on his heel, spun around, and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Black*star asked, not moving an inch as Excalibur opened the door.

"What I'm going to tell you is only something that you need to hear." He stated simply, waiting for Black*star to follow. After a moment of Black*star not moving, he rolled his eyes. "Fool, I won't bite. If you want to know, then hurry up."

"I'm coming!" Black*star barked, trudging over there. Walking out, Excalibur closed the door and headed towards outside of the school. "Now where are we going?" Black*star asked, annoyed.

"Outside." He told him simply. Once they went outside, he jumped on a roof, turning back to Black*star. "Come, I'll tell you the story while we walk."

Black*star eyed him for a second before jumping on the roof with him; as soon as they were both on the roof, Excalibur jumped to another roof, waited for Black*star, then did the same. Soon, Black*star and Excalibur were jumping at the same time.

"Spill, why does she hate me?" Black*star asked, jumping to a different roof.

"Because, you're from the Star Clan, her Clans worst enemy." Excalibur said simply, shrugging. His voice suddenly became sadder and wonderish. "I think she also loathes you because they wanted you to survive." Black*star gave him a questioning gaze, but Excalibur was too absorbed in his words to notice. "Shinigami-sama wanted you to survive, but he didn't want her to. I think this confuses her. You were also a baby when Shinigami-sama came and killed you Clan. She was a little girl, who had to fight to survive. I think that's another reason. A third one could be that you didn't know or watch your parents die. She watched her father die, and then she tried to save her mother, but instead watched her die. I'm sure, and this is just a guess, that she wished she was a baby like you when it happened and she didn't know her parents."

"..." Black*star, for once, was speechless. _She... She suffered all this time? Why? _"Why?" Black*star mumbled, glancing at Excalibur, who looked at him surprised; no one ever wanted to know why. "Why doesn't she try to forget about it? Become someone... Else..."

"Maybe you will be able to reach her..." He muttered to himself, before answering Black*star's question. "Because, she made a promise to herself that she wouldn't become like your Clan, hungry for power. She also made a promise to her mother before she died..." Black*star's eyes widened, looking at him. "She told me...

_Excalibur laid Kimi on the bed, softly. "Kimi..." He muttered, staring at her wounds, though they were now closed and healing._

_"E-Excalibur..." Kimi coughed, trying her best to keep her eyes opened._

_"Kimi!" Excalibur exclaimed. "You've been out for around ten days... I thought you weren't going to make it..."_

_"O-of course! I made... A promise... After all..." Kimi coughs worsened as she spoke._

_"A promise?" He asked, confused, and then shook his head. "Never mind, you can tell me when you're well enough."_

_"I... I promised... That I would... That I would never become like... The Star Clan..." Kimi coughed faster, louder, and harder. _

_"Ok! Ok! No more talking, Kimi!" Excalibur hissed worriedly. "You'll only get worse. I don't need to know what you promised until your better!"_

_Kimi looked him sternly in the eyes. "No... You need to know... _What _you're saving..." Kimi coughed some blood, but didn't wince or remove her eyes from his as she continued. "I promised... Mama and Papa... That I would... Kill Black*star and Shinigami's son... For the Clan..."_

_As soon as she said those last words, she became numb. "Kimi!" Excalibur called, shaking her slightly._

"That's what happened..." Excalibur told Black*star as they jumped to a different roof.

"Why'd she go through all that pain? And then not kill me or Kid once she saw us?" Black*star asked, confused.

"Because," He paused as they jumped to another roof. "She had only realized that Kid was Shinigami-sama's son and she was still looking for you."

"But she found me and could've killed me then." Black*star pointed out.

"Well, she could've, but her soul..." Excalibur trailed off, jumping to another roof before he stopped moving.

"Her soul?" Black*star asked, raising an eyebrow as he stopped shortly after him.

"Sorry, but that's one thing I'm _really _not allowed to say anything about. Kimi's order."

"Why not?" Black*star asked, then noticed something; rain. "It's... Raining?"

"Kimi..." Excalibur muttered, staring up at the raining clouds.

"Why are you worrying about her now? We should go to my house, it'll be dry there." Black*star stated, not caring if Kimi was lost or not.

"What-" Excalibur stopped himself, standing up straight again. "Fine, lead the way."

Black*star, confused by his actions, just shrugged and led him towards his house by the gate.

_**Kimi**_

Her body was cold and wet, her back was against something ruff. _A roof? Why am I here...?_ Kimi mentally sighed, remembering what happened. _I'm ashamed of myself... Mama, Papa, and the Clan won't ever want to see me again..._ Kimi stopped her thoughts when she heard a movement. _Footsteps?_ She listened closely, waiting for another sound.

"Ah, I had a feeling you would be here..." _Excalibur_! Kimi was about to sit up and give him her usual grin, until she heard heavier footsteps walking towards them.

"Why is she here?" She heard a voice sigh. It sounded so familiar... Then the boy's name went into her mind: _Black*star_ she growled inside her mind, not wanting them to know she was awake.

"Don't be mean, Black*star," Excalibur spat, hitting Black*star with his can. "You stay here until she wakes up. I'm going to go and get her something to eat."

"Why can't we just wake her?"

"Because, she barely sleeps at night because of her nightmares, so why would you want to make her wake up when she's not having one?" Excalibur asked, though it seemed more like a statement.

Kimi's face was bright red; _I can't believe he told _him_! That traitor... _"Whatever..." Black*star muttered, looking away from Kimi's motionless body and Excalibur.

"Good," Kimi heard light footsteps going closer to the edge of the roof. She wanted to jump up and tell him not to leave her, but her "pride" wouldn't let her. He suddenly stopped walking; maybe he knew she was awake? "By the way... If she starts screaming and crying... Then wake her instantly." Excalibur said, his voice, for once, serious.

Black*star looked at him shocked, his eyes widened, before they went back to normal and he nodded slowly. "Sure..."

Excalibur nodded once before disappearing suddenly, a trick his master taught him. Black*star stared at Kimi's back; while Kimi had her eyes opened and was scanning her area. _Was he going to just sit there all day? Or try and wake her?_

"Hmph, today, when you were beating me, was a bad day for me!" He suddenly shouted, making Kimi mentally jump. "I, the great Black*star, never lost before!" He broke into a wild grin. "You could be an interesting enemy..." Kimi narrowed her eyes, ready to attack him any moment. "But I would rather have you as a friend."

Kimi froze in place. _What... Is he trying to say? He knows I loathe him... Yet he still...? He's more confusing then I first thought... I guess some of his Clan has brains..._ Kimi thought disgustingly, rolling her eyes.

Suddenly, Black*star stood up, kneeling behind her. "Hey... Wake up! The big star commands you to!" He shouted in her ear, not seeing that she was already awake.

Kimi quickly reacted, gripping her hands on the roof and doing a backflip away from him. As soon as she landed away from him, she glared at him, her soul not wavering.

She acted like she didn't know why he was here. "Why are _you _here?" Kimi asked, disgust dripping from her voice.

Black*star sigh, standing back up, which made Kimi go into fighting mode. "I know that you want to kill me and all..." Kimi's eyes widened then narrowed quickly, _Excalibur... _Kimi hissed mentally. "But I would rather you and I become friends instead." Kimi looked at him, shocked, was he serious? His face seemed to beam as he stared at her. "I can't help what Shinigami-sama did in the past or what my parents did. All I can try to do is rebuild their honor."

Kimi felt hot tears coming into her eyes, half of them because she was sad and the other half because she was angered; he talked about his Clan so simply... Like they were nothing, even his parents.

"Why are you...?" Black*star trailed off, noticing tears in her eyes.

"All of your Clan is stupid..." Kimi muttered, her face hidden thanks to her bangs. "I was wrong about you then..." A small smirk played on her lips sadly. "I should've known better, you're Clan-"

"Shuddap!" Black*star yelled at her, angered. Kimi looked up in time to see his fist hit her cheek, hard. "Don't talk about my Clan like you knew them!" He growled. "Sure, they went down the wrong path, but not all of us wanted it that way!" He shouted at her, anger in every word.

Kimi landed on the ground below, making some dust fly up, but no dent. She slowly stood up, feeling her cheek. This was the first time she felt, _hurt_. "No one... Has ever put anger in their attacks when fighting me..." She murmured to herself, looking at her hands. "Not even myself..." She whispered weakly.

She sat down, holding onto her knees again as she buried her face in her legs. Black*star jumped off the roof, wondering if he hurt her. "Kimi...?"

He heard her sniff, slightly shaking. "Excalibur..." She whispered. "Excalibur...!" Her voice cracked as her eyes became red. "Excalibur! Excalibur! Excalibur!" She chanted for longer than a minute as Black*star tried to calm her down. "Excalibur! Excalibur...! Excalibur..." Her sniffs slowly stopped, as did her shaking. Looking up, she saw a concerned Black*star looking at her. She sniffed once more before grinning.

"I'm sorry, kid... I didn't mean to let you see me like that... But Excalibur isn't here..." Her eyes seemed hurt, as she scanned the area quickly, looking for the white weapon.

"He went to get you some food..." Black*star told her quickly, noticing what she was doing.

"Yeah... I know..." She mumbled, looking away. "I'm going now... Excalibur is probably home by now... So I got to get home and help him cook before he burns down everything." Shakily she stood up; she started to slowly walk towards the way to her home.

"..." Black*star didn't comment as he saw her disappear in the darkness.

_Kimi..._

_**Excalibur**_

Excalibur was whistling as he was stirring something in their kitchen. "Hm~, hm~,hm~," He sang a unknown song to himself as he ignored smoke from behind him.

"Lalala~" He sung happily. This was the first time he cooked without Kimi around to supervise. "I wonder if the cookies are done-" He gasped in horror as he saw the oven having dark, poofy smoke come out of it. "Oh no..." He muttered just as an explosion suddenly appeared.

Outside, Kimi was a block away from her house, though she was walking slower than usual. After hearing a big BOOM, she stopped in her tracks, a pissed-off look on her face. "He didn't..." She muttered before dashing to her house, which the smoke was coming out of.

"She's going to kill me..." Excalibur whispered to himself, fake tears streaming down his face. "I'm _doomed_."

Kimi turned the corner, clenching her teeth at the scene in front of her. Their house was on fire while Excalibur standing away from it, terrified. "Excalibur..." Kimi lowly hissed, threateningly.

Excalibur jumped from her voice suddenly appearing. "K-Kimi..." He stuttered, looking towards her terrified.

"What do I _always _tell you?" Kimi asked, hissing as she stepped closer to him.

Cowering, her stuttered. "T-to... T-to always... A-always look both ways before crossing the street...?" He asked, giving a weak smile.

"No!" Kimi shouted at him, making him jump back, scared. "Idiot! It's to _never_ cook alone _without _me!" Kimi barked at her weapons scared figure.

"S-sorry, Kimi!" Excalibur muttered, doing it over and over. Kimi glared at him for a while, before softening her glare.

"Psh, whatever." She muttered, looking at the house. "Put the fire out."

"Y-yes ma'am!" He shouted, saluting at her before grabbing random water and throwing it at the house.

_**After three hours...**_

"Phew... Finally done..." Excalibur breathed, sighing happily.

"Finally..." Kimi muttered, standing up, since she was sitting down while waiting, and started to walk off.

"Where are we going?" He asked as he caught up beside her.

"To sleep somewhere cozy," Kimi answered dully, her eyes still closed.

"Oh..." After that, they didn't talk the rest of the way, only their light footsteps were heard.

"Here" Kimi stopped walking, pointing towards a large tree. "We can sleep there."

Excalibur just nodded, too absorbed in his own thoughts to really pay attention.

"Excalibur!" Kimi called, annoyed. He snapped his head up fast, noticing that she was already leaning on the tree, waiting for him. "C'mon!" She muttered, closing her eyes.

"Coming." He said, walking slowly over there. Kimi, noticing this, said nothing and just ignored it; if he wanted to talk, he would.

He sat down, putting his can in his lap. He stared at his meister, her eyes closed. "Kimi...?"

"Hm?" Kimi barely answered, slightly opening one eye to glance at him.

"Why didn't you get mad when I burnt down the house?" Excalibur asked confusion in his voice. "You didn't get mad last time either..."

"Oh? That's why you were so out of it this whole time?" Kimi asked, raising an eyebrow.

He, suddenly shy, shyly nodded his head. Kimi just grinned. "I knew you just wanted to help, like last time. I knew you were baking cookies, because you wanted to make some when I was sick that day... Remember?"

_Excalibur shut Kimi's door, his hand lingering on it for a second before he pulled it away. Walking down the narrow hallway, he stopped when he got by the kitchen. He was depressed; his meister was still sick and was healing from the fight with Shinigami-sama, though it was around 3 months ago._

_He slowly walked into the kitchen, his eyes staring at the shiny floor; Kimi hadn't been in there to make anything, when she was about, to she fell down, not able to stand suddenly. "Kimi..." He whispered, looking up._

_His face suddenly became bright, smiling widely. He was staring at the island in the middle of the kitchen; on it was a bag of cookies Kimi was going to make, but fell ill before she could. "I'll make them for her...!" Excalibur nodded to himself, agreeing at the idea._

_Soon, he was stirring the cookies in a bowl, pouring chocolate chips in it. "Lala~" He quietly sung to himself, trying his best to keep quiet so Kimi wouldn't wake._

_(Secretly, Kimi was up listening to him, confused. Why was her weapon singing?)_

_Though, the comfortable silence soon left the house, as a BOOM echoed through the house. Shooting up from her bed, Kimi bolted to the door, thinking someone was attacking them._

_Seeing smoke coming from the kitchen, she rushed in, ready to fight. Instead, she saw the oven having dark, puffy smoke coming out of it. Scanning the rest of the room, her eyes narrowed annoyingly as she saw her weapon; Excalibur. "Excalibur..." She hissed, coming closer to him. Hearing his name, he jumped, slowly turning towards her._

_"K-Kimi... Hehe..." He said lamely, scooting back to a wall._

_"What. Did. You. Do?" She hissed threw her teeth, deadly._

_"I-I was trying to make some cookies..."_

_"Why?" Kimi barked, angered._

_"Because, you love cookies and all, plus you seemed like you needed something sweet..." He trailed off, looking up at Kimi innocently. "I'm sorry..."_

_Kimi's eye brow twitched, trying to avoid his eyes, since they always made her go softer on him. "Whatever... Put out the fire before we explode." Kimi told him, looking away as she pointed towards the starting-fire._

_"Ah! Yes, ma'am!" He shouted quickly, putting water on it._

Kimi grinned while Excalibur sighed, sweat-dropping. "Good times..." They both said at the same time, though Kimi was happy and Excalibur was a bit depressed.

Kimi stretched suddenly, sinking lower to the ground, her eyes closed. "Night, partner." She mumbled, her voice drifting off.

"Night, Kimi." He mumbled back, closing his eyes to sleep.

Kimi turned to her side, resting her head in her hands. A small smirk played on her lips, _Thank you, Excalibur, for always being there._

Soon, they both were asleep, lightly snoring.

**o0o**

**I like what she thought before she fell asleep... Very cute if ya ask me ;3 Some people might think that its a Excalibur X Kimi, but not really... Only slightly xP its Black*star X Kimi :3**

**Thanks for Readin' 'n' Reviewin'!**


	3. Questions? Another fight

**Enjoy~!**

**o0o**

"-and that's what happened." Kimi finished explaining how Excalibur killed their house.

"Kimi, you make it sound like it was my fault." Excalibur complained under his breath.

"It _was _your fault." Kimi growled at him, punching him in the head, hard.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Stein asked, dully, stopping Kimi from beating her weapon.

Quickly remembering what she came there for, she smiled slyly. "Well, think we could stay with you for a little bit until our house is good?" She asked sweetly, and then glared at Excalibur. "He's going to fix it by himself."

"But, I don't want to stay with him!" Stein and Excalibur both complained like little boys as they pointed to each other.

"Shuddap! You don't get a say in this!" Kimi barked as she punched Excalibur in the head. Then she turned sweetly to Stein. "Please?"

**_Black*star_**

Black*star and Tsubaki walked down the hallway, going towards their classroom. "Black*star, you've been oddly quiet today and yesterday." Tsubaki interrupted his thoughts, making him look at her confused. "What did Excalibur tell you anyways? You two just suddenly left," She paused, and then added: "Stein-sama wouldn't let me follow. He said you guys were talking about Kimi-chan."

"We weren't talking," Black*star said quickly and dully for him. His voice was even quiet! "We were just taking a walk."

Tsubaki's smile faded lightly, looking at him blankly. "Oh..." She murmured, looking straight forwards again. "Ah, Maka! Soul!" Tsubaki called, smiling as she waved to the meister and weapon about to open the door to the classroom.

Maka turned around at the sound of her name, letting go of the doorknob; Soul did the same, though his hands were in his pocket. "Tsubaki! Black*star!" Maka called happily, waving back as they walked up to them.

Once they caught up to Maka and Soul, they greeted each other, other than Black*star. "Oi, Black*star." Soul grinned as Black*star quickly looked at him. Soul, getting ready to high-five him like usual, blinked confused.

"Soul," Black*star greeted dully, his hands still on the back of his head as he walked inside the classroom.

"Huh?" Maka and Tsubaki murmured at the same time, confused.

Soul just sighed, putting his hands back in his pockets. "He's probably still bummed about losing yesterday." Soul shrugged it off as he walked in, catching up to Black*star.

Maka and Tsubaki gave each other a worried look before quietly following.

"Augh! Why not?" Kimi growled at Stein, trying her best not to punch him.

"Because, I don't like your weapon." Stein answered plainly, shrugging.

"He won't be annoying!" Kimi said quickly, catching Stein's attention. "I'll keep him quiet. I'll-"

"It's still a no." Stein answered quickly.

Kimi huffed, turning around. Once she did, she regretted it. There stood Black*star, looking up at her confused.

She suddenly grew angry. "What are you looking at, idiot?" She spat, anger dripping from her words. Before he could answer, she quickly stormed off towards the door.

Excalibur quickly followed, avoiding Black*star's questioning gaze. "What happened?" Black*star  
asked Stein as soon as Excalibur shut the door.

Stein rubbed his temples, his eyes closed. "Excalibur," He murmured in an annoyed tone. "Burnt down their house. I offered to just take her in," He suddenly scoffed, rolling his eyes. "She turned it down, saying she would only go if I took _him _in too."

"Oh..." Black*star muttered, glancing back at the slammed door. "Wh-"

"Black*star! Hurry up!" Maka called, as she and the rest of the group sat down.

Black*star gave Stein a glance before he nodded towards Maka and walked towards his seat.

**_Kimi_**

"I really do hate him..." Kimi murmured as her head rested on her knees.

"Kimi, I finally found you..." Excalibur exhaled, panting. Kimi gave him a quickly glance before looking at the wall in front of her.

"Sorry 'bout running off..." Kimi muttered, refusing to look at him as she talked. "I guess we'll sleep outside again tonight, ne?"

Excalibur sighed, sitting besides Kimi, resting his head on the wall. "You should've just taken his deal; I don't mind sleeping outside-"

"But I do," Kimi cut him off, and then quickly hid her eyes thanks to her bangs. "I don't want you to suffer anymore because of me..."

"Kimi..." Excalibur gapped lightly, and then sighed; closing his eyes and a small smile appeared on his face. He suddenly shot up, hitting her with his can. "Fool! I've never suffered because of you! Fool!" He shouted at her, making her back up slightly and go wide eyed.

"Fool?" Kimi hissed, a tick mark appearing on her head as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Who are you calling fool, idiot! I am your meister! Be respectful!" Kimi barked as she punched him twice in the head and then kicked his body; his eyes were spinning as he tried to get back up, only to get punched back down.

Kimi turned her back on him, allowing him to get up, as she let a small smile play on her lips. _Thank you, Excalibur._

The door suddenly opened, making Kimi snap her head towards the door. "Stein-sama?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Come back in, you promised to answer the students questions." Stein murmured so his students didn't hear him. "Please? I'm going to help you find a place to live for a while also."

Kimi's face lightened up, grinning. "Deal!" She grinned widely, taking a step towards Stein to shake his hand; as soon as she took as step, there was a sudden groan under her foot. Looking down, she saw Excalibur lying on the floor, his eyes spinning.

"Get up, fool!" Kimi shouted at him, slamming her foot on him a few times.

Stein just sighed, turning around. "They are too alike..." He murmured to himself before going back inside with Kimi and a beaten up Excalibur close behind.

"If you have any questions for these two, Kimi and Excalibur," His voice seemed to be annoyed by the weapons name. "Then please ask by raising your hand like good little students." He paused, sitting down. "If you don't raise your hand then I get to... How should I say this...?" He murmured silently before grinning madly. "I get to _open you up_."

Everyone got shivers by Steins statement. "And you wanted us to live with him, fool." Excalibur muttered, glancing at Kimi, who glared at him.

"Excalibur." She hissed warningly.

"Maka, you can go first." Kimi whipped her head around to see a girl with green eyes and her hair up in pigtails, who she guessed to be Maka, stand up.

"H-"

Before she could even say a word, she was cut off.

"I, the great Black*star, challenge you to a new duel, new girl!" Black*star shouted, jumping on his desk.

"Black*star! Let Maka finish-" The girl voice suddenly got cut off by Black*star.

"Do you agree? Or flee? Hahahah!" He laughed like an idiot as Kimi sighed, annoyed.

"I don't really care, idiot." Kimi stated, putting her hands behind the back of her head. She gave a little glance towards Stein as he did the same.

They were having a stare-out, is what they would call it. Kimi was trying to tell him to say no, but he wanted to say yes.

"I don't know..." Stein finally muttered, putting his hands on his forehead. Kimi mentally grinned. "But," Stein grinned widely as Kimi frown. "I guess you two may fight, _outside _though."

Stein glanced at Kimi, only to see that her frown was replaced by a thin line. "Thank you, Stein-sama," Kimi said coldly, shooting him daggers through her eyes. Stein just replayed with a smirk.

"No need to thank me, Kimi." He stated, and then started to walk towards the door. "Now, let's all go-"

"There's no need to, Stein-sama," Kimi gave him a small smirk as he looked at her confused. "I'll end it quickly without making a mess, like a _real _assassin."

"Kimi-" Stein was about to stop her when Black*star cut him off, again.

"What? You think you can beat a big guy like me without making a mess? Hahahah!" Black*star laughed as Kimi just smirked.

"You'll see in a second..." She stated as she faded.

"Oh, no you don't!" Black*star growled as he jumped down to attack her, though she fully disappeared before he could even land.

He quickly searched around, scanning anything and everything.

"Rule of the assassin's number one: hide your soul from friends or foes." Kimi's cold, quiet voice mumbled behind Black*star; though when he turned around, she wasn't there.

"What? That's not the rule of the assassins!" He barked at no one.

"Hm? Our rules are the same as your clans..." Kimi appeared besides Stein, far away from Black*star, as she tilted her head slightly. "Ah, I see..." Kimi muttered, glancing at Stein. "Did Shinigami-sama tell you the rules of assassin's?"

"No! Tsubaki did!" Black*star growled, lunging towards her.

"Tsubaki..." Kimi gasped, then sighed, disappearing before Black*star could touch her. _Not my mama, Tsuki... Its Tsu_ba_ki... Mama doesn't have a "ba" in her name..._ Kimi thought, her eyes seemed dead as she watched Black*star move around like an idiot.

"I should end this now..." She mumbled, her eyes wondering towards the boy with black hair and three strips. "I can end everything right now-" She cut herself short, her eyes widening.

Besides Shinigami's son, was a pink-headed girl with baby blue eyes. But that's not what stopped her from talking, it was the way they were _staring _at each other; almost longing. "They... Love each other...?" Kimi muttered, her eyes closing with a sigh.

_I can't kill him now... He has someone that loves him..._

_I wonder..._ Kimi's stare went towards Black*star, who was still looking around _...if he has someone who loves him?_

Shaking her head, her eyes became confused and her soul wavered. "I'm ending this..." She whispered to herself, and then disappeared.

She reappeared behind Black*star, hitting his pressure point, then another, and another one. Soon, his arm wouldn't move, neither would his waist below.

She turned to Stein, putting up a fake grin. "See? I can beat him easily." Her grin lightly faded, but no one seemed to notice and Excalibur wasn't paying attention.

**_Black*star_**

_Ow... Ow... Why can't I move...?_ Black*star thought to himself, holding onto his now numb arm; everything was numb other than his head and his left arm. Black*star watched as Kimi grinned at Stein-sama, though something was off...

"See? I can beat him easily." He watched as her grin lightly disappeared, but was still there. _Ah, now I understand! She didn't want to hurt a big star like me! _He grinned widely, and then it quickly faded. "Not even a scratch anywhere." She stated, putting her hand behind her head.

_She did want to hurt a big guy like me? Hmph! When I suppose God... _He suddenly paused._ Then why did her grin become smaller?_

"You're lucky this time..." Stein-sama muttered to her as he walked past her. "Black*star, think you can still move?" When he didn't move, Stein-sama sighed as he turned his head towards Kimi, who was walking towards Excalibur. "Kimi," Stein-sama called, making her turn around.

"Sorry, teach." She said, almost coldly. _Her voice wasn't cold yesterday, even when she fought me... What happened today? _Realization hit him quickly, making a small smirk play on his lips. _Is it because their house got burnt down?_ "It's not a spell or anything, I hit his pressure points. It makes it so you can't move, and it looks like it's doing its job." Kimi just shrugged, turning back to Excalibur.

Stein-sama and Black*star's eyebrows both twitched with annoyance. "Fine, fine... Can someone take Black*star to the nurse?" Stein-sama asked, looking around at the students. "Tsubaki, think you can?" Stein-sama asked the young weapon, who nodded.

**_Kimi_**

Kimi stiffened, ignoring Excalibur's small tale; she loved his stories, any stories really, but when she heard that girl's name, she felt sick. That girl almost had the same name as her Mama, but she didn't; which, for some reason, angered her.

She noted that Excalibur was done with the story and was waiting for her opinion. "Ha-ha... That was a great story, think you can tell me again when we are eating?" Kimi laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head.

"Awww... It's going to be hard to remember..." Excalibur mumbled to himself as Kimi laughed, still nervous. There was a sudden slam at the door, meaning Tsubaki and Black*star finally left.

"Finally..." Kimi muttered, staring at the door as she relaxed. Little did she know that Excalibur was giving her a worried look.

"Kimi-" He was cut off though.

"Ok, questions can begin again!" Stein told the class. Some of the students muttered something around 'finally' while others sighed and muttered something like 'that was a quick fight...'

The girl with pigtails stood back, staring at us. "Anyways, my question was: how do you disappear so suddenly?" Maka asked, curious.

"We learn it when we are at age 3 or 4, depends on your soul." Kimi answered, shrugging as if she didn't care; but really, she was trying to keep her cool, she _hated _talking about her moves to possible enemies.

"Oh..." Maka murmured as she slowly sank back in her seat, she probably wanted more of an answer.

"Soul, do you also have a question?" Stein asked, staring at a white-haired boy with shark-like teeth.

"Yeah." He answered, grinning. Slowly standing up, he eyed Kimi, staring her in the eyes. She stared back, her eyes narrowed. "Oi, what's your weapon turn into when you two do Soul Resonance?"

"Well..." Kimi gave Excalibur a glance, then stared back at Soul. "We have two, and I don't tell people about them."

"You have two?" Soul asked, shocked and confused written on his face.

"Yeah," Kimi said lamely, then turned to Stein. "Is that all?" She asked, bitterly almost.

"One more thing before lunch," He mumbled, turning back to the class. "Kimi is going to tell us one thing about herself."

Kimi narrowed her eyes at him, but then realized it was the perfect time to tell them something to prepare for the future of knowing her.

"Don't trust me,"

**o0o**

**Why can't you trust her? Easy, because she doesn't want you too xD nahh not really... She'll tell you the reason why next chappy! :D Ty for R&R!**

t here...


	4. Moving in

**Enjoy~!**

**o0o**

Everyone seemed shocked at her statement, even Stein and Excalibur. "What do you mean by that?" Stein asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

She glanced at him, half way closing her eyes. "It's what it says. Even if I seem like your 'friend', I'm not. If I have to make a choice between you or something close to me, your gone without hesitation." She shrugged suddenly. "You guys should already know this anyways, that Black*star kid is an assassin anyways. He's also apart of that-"

"Kimi!" Both Stein and Excalibur hissed at her, making her stop talking instantly.

She just gave them a glance, and then closed her eyes. "What? I was just telling them that the Star Clan betrayed the other Clans." She opened her eyes halfway again, staring at Stein. "Or did Shinigami-sama tell them something else?"

"That's enough Kimi." Excalibur hissed behind her, pulling her arm roughly. Kimi gave him a surprised look, though it also had a bit of anger in it.

"Whatever..." She muttered, hiding her eyes with her bangs.

"Kimi-" Stein was cut off as the lunch bell rang. Everyone, though they were unsure at first, started to leave the room. Turning back around, he saw that Kimi was gone in the swarm of kids going to lunch.

"She really won't attack them," Excalibur murmured, glancing up at Stein.

He just sighed, rubbing his temples. "Yeah, I know that. I can feel her soul waver, she's unsure if she should or shouldn't."

Before Excalibur could comment, Maka came up to him, Soul beside her. "Excalibur, would you like to sit with us? I would like to get to know you better." Maka smiled happily, while Soul scoffed, making Maka turn around and Maka-CHOP him. She turned back to Excalibur, kindly. "Kimi can come also, if she wants."

"Sure," Excalibur agreed, smiling. "Though, I think Kimi already left for the lunch room..." He stated, sighing.

"It's ok; we'll just wait for her at our table." Maka smiled as she started to walk towards the lunch room, with Soul and Excalibur shortly behind her.

**_Black*star_**

"I'm ok, Tsubaki!" Black*star shouted over his weapon, who didn't want him to get up. "Yeesh! Let me go!"

"But-!"

"I'm fine; I can move my arm and my legs!" He barked, and then smirked. "Did you think that a great, big man like me could get hurt so easily? Hahahah!"

Tsubaki sighed in relief, he was acting normal again. "Hey, Black*star...?" She murmured, but Black*star heard and looked at her. She suddenly became shy as she twirled her hair. "Well... Why don't you try to call Kimi-chan by her name?"

Black*star looked shocked for a second before turning his head away. "Let's go Tsubaki." He turned around, giving Tsubaki a fake, wide smile; though she didn't seem to notice. "I'm hungry anyways! Ha-ha!"

Tsubaki nodded her head, smiling a little. "Ok!" She answered, lightly skipping towards the lunch, with Black*star trudging shortly after.

Once they got there and got their food, they saw Maka waving to them, grinning. "I wonder what she's so happy about..." Tsubaki and Black*star glanced at each other, their eyebrows raised before they walked to the table.

"Black*star, Tsubaki, you guys know Excalibur right?" Maka introduced politely, smiling. "Excalibur, I'm sure you know Black*star and this is his weapon, Tsubaki."

"Nice to meet you, Excalibur." Tsubaki greeted, bowing.

"You too, Tsubaki." Excalibur smiled at Tsubaki, who smiled back. "Nice to see you again, Black*star." Excalibur greeted as Black*star scoffed, turning his head to the side.

In the corner of his eye, he saw Kimi swiftly move out of the way before Ox could run into her. "_She's _not sitting her also, is she?" Black*star asked, almost disgusted, but his voice seemed curious.

"Black*star!" Maka and Tsubaki gasped at his rudeness as Excalibur sighed.

"I doubt it." He murmured, glancing at Kimi as she sat alone at a table, eating slowly.

"Good..." Black*star mumbled, sitting down and started to eat.

"Maka..." Maka started. "...CHOP." She finished as she hit her book on his thick, thick head. She then smiled sweetly at Excalibur. "Sorry about him, he just hates losing." She shot a death glare at Black*star as she finished.

"It's ok. Kimi and I are pretty used to it by now."

"What do you mean?" Tsubaki asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Well..." He paused, and then continued. "You see... Kimi doesn't get along with anyone really... I'm the only person who she really gets along with, since I've always been by her side."

A sudden flashback of how Kimi was looking for Excalibur when she cried entered his mind, making him feel slightly guilty.

"Hmph, then why aren't you sitting with her?" Black*star growled under his breath.

"Because I would like to see her try and make new friends." He gave a small smile. "After all, I'm not going to be around forever."

Awkward silence filled their table for a moment, before a loud BANG was heard from behind the table.

Turning around, they saw a weird site; Kimi was on her back on the ground, trying to sit up as she rubbed her head. Lying on her chest was Kid. He lifted his head, making it just barely above her chest. As they opened their eyes, their faces became red.

Mostly Kid's.

"Kimi! You ok?" Excalibur called, rushing towards her side.

"Kid!" The rest of the gang called, other than Black*star, who just stared, shocked. Soul and Tsubaki helped Kid up while Maka and Excalibur helped Kimi, who was already getting up on her own.

Black*star just sat there, scowling.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going-" Kid started, friendly, though he got cut off quickly.

"It's ok." Kimi muttered, her eyes seeming dead.

"Oh..." Kid shifted, confused and uncomfortable; she seemed so cold at the moment.

"Anyways, you better go to the pink-haired girl over there with that black-haired guy, she seemed worried about you." Kimi muttered, pointing towards Crona and her weapon Ragnarok. They both were looking at Kid and Kimi, mostly Crona while Ragnarok went back to eating.

"W-Why would I go t-to C-Crona?" Kid asked in a stutter, trying to hide his large blush.

"Oh?" Her voice seemed a bit amused. "No one has noticed? You guys seem-"

She was suddenly cut off by Excalibur whacking her with a cane. "Kimi, let's talk for a second over there." Excalibur said, grabbing her as he pulled her off towards a corner.

"What?" Kimi hissed, annoyed as she put her hands on her hips.

"I know that we seem to catch onto things a bit... _Faster _than most people, but..."

"But what?" Kimi growled, scowling at her partner.

"You shouldn't tell other peoples secrets. I think he is going to confess to her or she will to him, but it has to be at their _own _pace." Excalibur explained.

"What if they never do it?" Kimi asked, still scowling. "If I tell them that they both long for each other then-"

"Everyone else will hear, you don't want them to feel awkward, now do you?" Excalibur asked, looking at her with soft eyes.

"Hmph."

"I know that love wasn't the thing you most understood, neither was people much." Excalibur gave a small smile with a sigh. "I remember when you felt better; you wanted to know about what was going on outside...

_A young Kimi was sitting on her bed, staring outside longing. Easily hearing small footsteps walking towards her, she closed her eyes. "Excalibur, what's it like outside?"_

_Excalibur, coming out of the darkened room and coming into the moon's light. "What do you want to know?" He asked, smiling. He was used to answering her questions about the outside world._

_"What are the people like...?" She asked in a murmur._

_"Well..." He paused, trying to remember. Kimi looked at him, her head still facing the window. "Everyone is different. They're different in colors, personalities; they have likes and dislikes, even different eye colors."_

_"Is anyone... Like me...?" Kimi muttered, hiding her face from Excalibur's view._

_He just sighed, her questions always led to this. "I'm not sure... You should come out on day and get to know some children of your age." He suggested. She was 7 years old, if she didn't go outside and talk to someone other than him, she would never be able to become friends with anyone._

_All he got was her shaking her head lightly, her eyes glued on the moon once again. He sighed once again, turning around, and leaving her._

"Yeah, I remember." Kimi muttered. "Can't really forget. You kept asking me to go outside ever since then." She rolled her eyes, smirking.

"Shall we go back?" Excalibur smiled; sure she would come with him.

"No thanks." Kimi answered her voice emotionless like her face. "I would rather not get close to anyone here."

He sighed again, closing his eyes. "Kimi..." He muttered, turning around. "Why don't you want to make any friends...?"

He knew she didn't hear him; otherwise he would get a quick answer. As he walked towards the group, Kimi started to fade.

"Y'know, I wonder that too." Kimi whispered to herself just before she fully disappeared.

**_Black*star_**

_I wonder what they were talking about... She seemed to be sad when Excalibur turned and started to leave... _Black*star ignored everyone's talking as they all sat back at the table.

"Yeah... I think... Really? I didn't..." He half listened to Maka talk to Tsubaki and Excalibur. He switched to listening to Kid and Soul.

"Really... Crona... You have... Crush? Who... What! Serious... Kimi?" Black*star fully paid attention as he heard _her _name. "I can't believe you like her!" Soul grinned.

"Like who?" Black*star asked, curious. _Who would like Kimi?_

"Here's a hint, she's pretty and she likes to keep to herself other than her weapon." Seeing that Black*star still wanted a name, he sighed. "I like-" Kid was cut off by the sudden bell. "I guess I'll tell you later..." He muttered as he started to walk back to the classroom.

"Dang..." Black*star frowned, and then looked for Soul. "Soul-!" He shut up quickly, seeing as Maka and Soul started to leave.

"Black*star!" Tsubaki called, waving to him as he walked towards her.

"Hey, where'd that sword runt with a cane go?" He asked, casually as if he didn't care.

"Oh, Excalibur?" Tsubaki asked, and then smiled. "He went to look for his meister before class started." She stated.

"Oh." He breathed, happy that he wasn't with them for the moment.

Soon, they were seated in their seats, talking. So far, Kimi and Excalibur weren't there.

"Black*star! Did you do your paper?" Tsubaki asked, smiling at him. "It's due tomorrow."

"Really?" He blinked, letting it sink in before he grumbled. "Tsubaki, can't you do it?" He whined. "If we get held back-"

"Ok class! It's time to begin!" Stein-sama ordered, reaching under his desk to grab something. Black*star gazed at the door, bored, when it suddenly opened; Excalibur came in first followed by Kimi. Their souls were hidden quite well and they were very quiet.

Grinning, Kimi shut the door quietly and rushed towards her seat quietly with Excalibur. "You two are late..." Black*star mumbled just as Kimi was about to walk pass him.

"Hmph," Was all he got from her as she and Excalibur went to the row above him.

"Ok, today we will be learning..." Black*star held back the urge to shout and beat up Kimi, since he really needed Tsubaki to do his homework, so he had to be good.

**_Boring hours later..._**

"...and that's how you dissect a witch's body." Stein-sama finished, shutting the book with a sadistic grin on his face. "If anyone of you find a witch, mind bringing it here first? I don't mind giving you the soul." He asked, grinning quite madly.

"Luckily we leave soon..." Soul muttered, shaking his head like Maka.

Stein-sama glanced at the large clock on the door, sighing. "Oh yes. I also have a request for you students." Stein-sama told everyone, making them all look at him suspiciously. "You see, our new students, Kimi and Excalibur, house burnt down and they are currently looking for a place to stay. Anyone who has room to give them or even a couch?" Stein-sama asked grinning as Kimi glared daggers at him.

Black*star chuckled quietly, grinning as he saw Kimi looked like she was going to kill Stein-sama. "We will." A strangely familiar voice answered...

"Ah, thank you Tsubaki." Stein-sama thanked, grinning.

Black*star quickly turned towards Tsubaki, seeing that she was standing up and smiling. _Why Tsubaki...?_

**_Kimi_**

She's _Tsubaki? She looks a lot like... _Kimi gulped silently, staring at Tsubaki's back intensely. _She looks like... Mama..._ Kimi thought, her body suddenly becoming sweaty.

"Why, thank you Tsubaki-" Excalibur got cut off by Kimi whispering to him.

"I don't want to stay with her..." She whispered, hiding her eyes. "She looks a lot like..."

"Kimi-chan? Excalibur?" Tsubaki's voice echoed through Kimi. _She sounds like Mama too..._

"We will be happy to stay at your house." Excalibur smiled at her as she smiled back. The only ones not smiling were Black*star and Kimi, both for different reasons.

Suddenly, both Black*star and Kimi shot up. "I don't want them to stay over!" Black*star shouted just as Kimi shouted: "I don't want to stay over there!"

They looked at each other shocked, but then narrowed their eyes at their weapons. "Please?" They both said at the same time, like twins.

"Wow, they could be twins..." Tsubaki mumbled to Excalibur, who nodded back slowly.

"Sorry Kimi, you don't get a say in this." Excalibur explained as Kimi growled at him, ready to beat him.

Tsubaki, seeing what Excalibur did, turned towards Black*star. "Sorry Black*star, I already asked them to stay." She smiled softly at them, while they just huffed, turning away from the group.

"How long are you four going to stay here?" Stein's voice echoed through the classroom. "I would like to go home soon."

"Huh?" They all asked at the same time, looking at around the class room; it was empty other than them and Stein.

Black*star glanced around quickly once again. "Hey! Did Kid leave?" He shouted, making Stein sigh, annoyed.

"I should really get paid over time..." He mumbled to himself before nodding. "Yeah, he, Patty, Liz, Maka, Soul, Crona, and Ragnarok all left.

"Oh..." He muttered, mentally sighing. _Dang! I wanted to ask Kid if he liked Kimi... Not that I'm jealous... But _who _would like her?_ Black*star rolled his eyes. _They would have to be insane._ He thought before started to walk out of the classroom.

"Black*star?" Tsubaki and Excalibur asked, confused by his sudden moves, while Kimi seemed to be deciding on something.

"I'm going home, Tsubaki." Black*star told her, barely turning around to see her. "You coming or what?" He muttered, starting to walk again.

"Coming!" Tsubaki smiled, happily as she and Excalibur started to leave. Before Tsubaki was too far, she turned around and went back to Kimi, who was spacing off. "Kimi-chan, it's time to go." Tsubaki whispered softly as she gently shook Kimi.

Kimi's eyes widened suddenly, turning to look at Tsubaki. "M-!" She stopped herself suddenly, making Tsubaki confused. "Oh... Tsubaki." She seemed to say in disgust.

"Um, it's time to go home..." She murmured shifting from the uncomfortable glare she was getting from Kimi.

"Oh," Was all she got as Kimi quickly walked past her and towards Excalibur.

Black*star was leaning on the frame of the doorway; seeing everything, he glared at Kimi as she swiftly passed him, but she seemed to waver, though it seemed almost hidden.

"Be nice to Tsubaki." Black*star whispered lowly to Kimi, giving her a glare.

Kimi didn't react as she kept walking past him, standing beside Excalibur.

"Black*star, you and Kimi won't fight... Right?" Tsubaki asked, hopeful as she walked towards him.

"Sure..." He answered, giving her a grin. She smiled, walking past him towards the other two. "At least not when you're around..." He murmured to himself as he trudged behind the group.

What he didn't notice the look Kimi was giving him when he said that.

**_FF to their house_**

**_Kimi_**

Their house... Seemed as familiar to Kimi as she followed Excalibur towards the house next to the gates. _I could've sworn I've seen this place before..._ She thought to herself, before she could ponder on her thoughts a bit more, she heard Excalibur talking, making her pay attention, just in case.

"I don't mind sleeping in Black*star's room," Excalibur agreed kindly, though Kimi and Black*star, who started to pay attention to because of his name, were confused.

"Huh?" They both said, giving their weapons a confused look.

"Black*star," Tsubaki started while Kimi gave her a small, unnoticeable, glare. "Excalibur is going to share your room; he said he didn't care where you put him." Black*star complained under his breath while Kimi gave a confused/shocked expression to Excalibur.

"Where will Kimi be sleeping?" Black*star asked just when Kimi asked: "And where will I be sleeping?"

They gave each other a little glare, before Black*star broke it off, remembering his promise to Tsubaki. Excalibur and Tsubaki just smiled softly at their meister's before answering. "Well, Kimi-chan," Kimi winced at her name, Tsubaki didn't seem to notice, but Black*star and Excalibur did. "Is going to be sharing a room with me."

"What?" Black*star and Kimi asked, shocked.

"Kimi," Excalibur said darkly, though his features remand happy. "Be nice to the people who let us stay here."

"But-!" Kimi started.

"Kimi." His features became dark for a second before he became happy again.

She sighed, defeated. "Whatever..." She muttered coldly. "But don't think I'll actually stay for more than an hour..."

Black*star snorted, making Kimi give him a calm glare; she was too tired to give him a full one. "You don't even need to stay for an hour." He muttered, glaring at her.

"What happened to your promise to Tsubaki?" Kimi asked, a small, playfully smile going on her face. Though, he could still hear the disgusted tone when she said Tsubaki.

"She's not around, now is she?" He sneered. She just rolled her eyes, not in the mood for his stupidness.

"Whatever." She breathed, walking away from him.

"Where are you going?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he watched her swiftly walk towards the door.

She barely turned her head back as she answered him. "Idiot, I'm going inside. Unlike you, I don't like just standing in the heat all day."

Black*star let it sink in as Kimi slammed the door shut. "Oh..." Was all he could mumble before he walked in also.

**o0o**


	5. Sick

**Enjoy~!**

**o0o**

It was dark, only the moon brought some brightness in the dull house. Kimi quietly opened Tsubaki's door, then closing it once she left the room. Without making a sound, she walked towards the window, where the moon was shining from.

_I can't get any sleep in that girls room..._ Kimi sighed, and then mentally growled. _Stupid Excalibur! If he didn't burn down our house...!_

Kimi shook her head, sighing. Ignoring the chilly air from outside as she opened the window, she hopped outside. Landing softly on the ground, she quickly turned around, shutting the window, though she left an inch of it open.

Looking up, she stared at the moon as it bleeds some blood. Staring at the moon for a second longer, she disappeared, leaving no trace of her.

**_Black*star_**

Black*star groaned, putting his blanket over his head to cover him from the sun. "Black*star, you should get up." He heard Excalibur tell him, poking him with his cane.

"Go... Away..." Black*star muttered, turning away from Excalibur, who sighed.

"I didn't want to do this, but..." Black*star was confused as he heard Excalibur trail off. "Sorry," He heard Excalibur tell him before he suddenly felt a _lot _of pressure on his head.

Shooting up, he placed his hand on his bleeding head. "Ow!" He shouted, glaring at Excalibur, who was cleaning his cane.

"I warned you." He stated simply, shrugging.

"Excalibur, Black*star, Kimi-chan, breakfast is ready~!" Tsubaki called as she placed all the plates on the table.

"Coming." Excalibur called back, smiling. "Ah, I'm starving~-"

"You better not cook here at all," Black*star growled at him, giving him a knowing glare.

"Heh, its ok, I won't." Excalibur reassured, sighing. "Kimi would literally _kill_ me if I even _tried _to cook..."

He started to walk to the door with Black*star shortly behind. Opening the door, they both walked towards the kitchen, where Tsubaki was.

"What did you make today?" Black*star asked, sitting down in his seat.

"Toast and eggs with milk, the usual." Tsubaki answered, humming to herself as she turned around to them, putting the last plate on the table.

Looking around, she saw that Kimi wasn't there. "What's wrong, Tsubaki?" Black*star asked, glancing up from the food he was scarfing down.

"Do you know where Kimi-chan is?" She asked, slowly sitting down as she scanned the room.

"Nope." Black*star answered plainly, uninterested.

"I haven't seen her since last night..." Excalibur muttered, looking at Tsubaki worriedly. "Wasn't she in your room?" He asked, uneasy.

She just slowly shook her head. "No... I thought she came out here..." She mumbled. "When I didn't see her out here, I thought that she went into Black*star's room to see you..."

"Nope, she wasn't with us..." They both looked towards Black*star, who was finishing his milk.

"Black*star?"

"What Tsubaki?" He finished gulping his milk, giving her a quick glance.

"Can you look for Kimi-chan?" Tsubaki asked, giving him puppy-dog eyes.

"No."

"But-" Excalibur tried to help Tsubaki.

"I said no."

Tsubaki sighed, her shoulders dropping. Then an idea popped into her head. Smiling kindly, she locked gazes with Black*star. "Black*star, please look for Kimi-chan." Before he could say no again, she continued. "If you don't, then you can't copy my homework. Plus, if she's not feeling good, you'll have to take care of her."

"What?" He shouted, standing up and pounding his fists on the table. "No thanks!"

He started towards his bedroom, only to stop. "Then we'll get held back a year." Tsubaki told him.

Getting were this was going, Excalibur piped in also. "Then everyone will think that you can't surpass God."

Freezing in his tracks, Black*star pondered on this thought for a moment, not realizing that Excalibur and Tsubaki were leaving. "They... Would think that...?" He whispered, lightly gasping. Turning back towards the kitchen, he scanned the empty room.

"Where'd they...?" He mumbled as he walked into the kitchen. Looking at the table, he saw a note. Opening the note, it read:

_Black*star,_

_Excalibur and I went to the school to tell them that you and Kimi-chan will be late today._

_Love,_

_Tsubaki_

_P.S. Take care of Kimi-chan!_

_P.S. I'll let you copy my homework when we get back home._

Growling, Black*star crumbled the paper in his hands. Turning towards the door, he ran towards it and slammed it opened.

Stepping outside, he saw the two figures of Excalibur and Tsubaki racing towards the school. "Tsubaki!" He shouted. Suddenly though, there was a coughing noise coming from the roof, making Black*star turn around to look at it.

**_Kimi_**

There was a sudden slamming noise coming from below. "Hm...?" She breathed; her throat feeling tightened and dry all of the sudden.

_I probably just need water... _She thought, sitting up. She suddenly felt the headache her head was giving her. _Ugh, this is what I get for sleeping on this stupid roof..._ She grumbled, standing up. She finally opened her eyes, which didn't seem to want to open, and felt dizzy. "Huh..." She coughed, barely able to stand straight.

_I... Can't see so well... _She thought, taking another step. Everything looked so weird... She coughed, louder than the last one.

"New girl?" _Who is that...? Black*star? _She couldn't really tell, since she could only see blurry images in front of her.

"Stop! If you take another step you'll-!" She couldn't understand what he was saying and took another step forwards, hoping to hear him better. Though, once she did, she felt light, not to mention light-headed.

She suddenly felt something soft, yet rough laying beneath her. "You'll fall..." Black*star finished in a mumble as he sat up. "What are you? An idiot?" He shouted at her, shaking her slightly as she sat-up in his lap.

_What is he talk about? Did I... _"Fall...?" Kimi whispered, regretting it once she felt her throat tighten up.

"Yes! You did fall! Right on me too!" Black*star barked, growling under his breath afterwards. "Why didn't you see the ground?"

Instead of getting an answer, Kimi just coughed, covering her mouth quickly. Black*star just sighed, shaking his head. "You probably just slipped or something." He muttered, starting to stand up.

Helping Kimi up also, he was about to let go until he saw that she couldn't stand straight, even with his support. "Hey, you ok, New Girl?" He asked curiousness in his voice.

_What did he say...? I'm not paying attention to the idiot right now... What's wrong with me? I woke up and then suddenly feel sick? Even..._ "Dizzy...?" Kimi choked, coughing a few times right after.

Black*star gave her a curious look, trying to look at her eyes; though, Kimi, since she couldn't see straight, kept looking everywhere at once. Though, once he did get a glance at them, he noticed that they were foggy and she obviously couldn't see straight.

"You're dizzy?" He asked, though he knew he was right.

Kimi, who started to listen to him, slowly nodded her head. Quickly covering her mouth, she coughed more recklessly.

"New girl, can you walk?" He asked, supporting her as she gave a small shrug.

"I... Don't-" She got cut off by her coughing, which lasted much longer then the last one.

"Know?" Black*star finished. He smirked when she nodded. "Then we have to find out, ne?"

He could tell Kimi was confused, one by her expression and two by her eyes, that were looking for him.

"I'm going to let go and you try to walk."

Kimi narrowed her eyes. "And... What if I-" She coughed for a little bit before she forcefully stopped. "Fall?"

Black*star tried his best to not smirk at the fragile girl. "Let's not think about the negative, ok?" He saw her about to protest, though he quickly talked above her. "Ok! Ready?" He shouted, letting go of her and quickly taking two steps back.

Kimi's eyes widened as she started to sway, her eyes becoming more blurry. She could feel herself about to fall. Though it was against her nature, she called for his help. "Black*star..." She coughed, falling as she blacked out.

**_Black*star_**

He snickered quietly as he watched her eyes widened and her swaying. He saw her knees getting weaker by the second, they were started to shake as they bent to get balanced.

_I know she is about to fall and I can't wait to see it! But my guts feeling sick at seeing her so weak like this._

He suddenly saw her barely part her lips. Thinking she was about to cough again, he was going to ignore her, when he heard something strange come from her lips.

"Black*star..." Time slowed after she said his name.

His eyes widened, lightly gasping. Sure, he was used to her saying his name, but this time... It was different. She said it strange. It was foreign to his ears. She sounded so... Desperate. Dependent. He had never heard those two sounds together at all. Tsubaki always sounded desperate for him to stop, but she never was dependent on him.

Without thinking twice, he caught her before she fell. Swiftly carrying her bridal-style, he sighed, walking towards the house.

"I only helped you because Tsubaki told me too." Black*star whispered into her ear, but he already knew she was sleeping.

**_FF to her waking up_**

"Oi... Your God commands you to wake up!" Black*star growled under his breath. _I want to shout that in her ear, but..._ He noted that Kimi's face had gotten more color since he first found her and she wasn't coughing as much; though, she still didn't wake up.

_I should just wake her up, but what Excalibur said that day..._ Black*star sighed, remembering Excalibur's words.

**_Flashback_**

_"Don't be mean, Black*star," Excalibur spat, hitting Black*star with his can. "You stay here until she wakes up. I'm going to go and get her something to eat."_

_"Why can't we just wake her?"_

_"Because, she barely sleeps at night because of her nightmares, so why would you want to make her wake up when she's not having one?" Excalibur asked, though it seemed more like a statement._

**_End_**

"Hey... Wake up... I got some soup..." Black*star whispered in her ear, trying his best not to yell in it. _Just pretend she's someone else... Like Tsubaki... Yeah, Tsubaki_. He thought nodding his head.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Kimi shift in her sleep. Now she was facing the wall and not him. "New girl-"

"Leave me alone, Excalibur..." Kimi muttered under her breath, yawning.

"Excalibur?" Black*star repeated, confused. Then he grinned. "Yeah, I'm Excalibur! Now wake up so you can eat this stupid soup!" He told her.

Kimi sighed, turning her body around to face him. He noted that her eyes were closed, so she didn't notice the different.

"I don't want to eat right now. I got a headache and I want to sleep." Kimi stated, yawning.

"Too bad, eat this before I-"

Kimi sighed, interrupting Black*star. "Fine, fine." She mumbled slightly sitting up before sighing under her breath.

_She still must be dizzy..._ Black*star thought as she barely opened her eyes. She quickly placed her hands in front of her. "Can you give it to me? I can't see very well... It's so dizzy..." She mumbled before putting on a quick smirk. "But I can handle it."

"M'k." Black*star shrugged, giving her the food. "Don't spill on the bed though." He warned before getting up, making a small creaking noise.

Kimi's head shot up from the food she was about to eat, her eyes now closed again. "Where are you going?" She asked.

Black*star froze in his place. There was that sound again. She was dependent on him again, this time she also sounded... Scared almost. "Why can't I leave?" He asked, not moving from where he was.

"Because, what if I get attacked or something?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Black*star scoffed. "Who would attack you? Anyways, it's almost time-"

"Time for what?" Kimi asked, her voice becoming demanding.

Black*star stared daggers in her back for a bit before responding. "It's almost time for Excalibur and Tsubaki to come back home." He finished, shrugging.

"You're not Excalibur?" Kimi asked, realization hitting her and hard too.

"No, stupid." Black*star barked the answer. "I'm the future God, Black*star!" He shouted, laughing afterwards.

Kimi didn't answer as she put the untouched soup on the table.

"Oi, why aren't you eating?" Black*star asked, going back towards the bed and the table as he raised his eyebrows. "I may not cook all the time, but my foods still good." He stated, almost hurt. _She didn't even try it!_ He growled in his mind.

"I would rather not eat your food." Kimi stated plainly, not emotion on her face or her voice as she turned her head to face the wall.

Black*star just scowled, annoyed and confused. "Why not?" He growled through his teeth.

"Because," She said dryly, pausing for effect. "I don't like you."

**_Kimi_**

_Phew... If I told him then my cover would've got discovered. Then he would tell Stein and Shinigami and I would get into trouble... Or they would kill me right on the spot..._ Kimi lightly cringed at the thought. Everything Excalibur went through with them would be a waste if she didn't plan everything out perfectly.

"You don't like _me_?" Black*star spat, growling loudly besides her.

Kimi didn't move as he continues to snicker and mumble under his breath. "I knew I should've left you outside! Your nothing but trouble!" He barked loudly, talking to no one really now. He stomped around the room. "You're like a black cat of misfortune!" He shouted angrily. "I bet Excalibur is also!"

Kimi growled, catching his attention. "I might be full of misfortune, but" She growled, turning her head around to face Black*star, who was confused. "Excalibur is not." She stood up, gripping the bed for support. "Don't. Talk. Poorly. About. Excalibur. We _clear_?" She hissed, poking his chest hardly.

Black*star just scoffed. "Why should I listen to you?" He asked, teasing.

"If you don't, I'll kick your-"

"Ha-ha!" Black*star's laughing cut her off quickly. Making her glare at him through her slightly clearing up eyes. "You're _threatening _me?" He asked, laughing loudly. More than he's laughed since she's been there.

"Yeah, so?" Kimi hissed, narrowing her eyes.

"Do you know what kind of state you're in?" He asked through his laughter. "You can barely stand without supports from something! Ha-ha!"

"I don't need to stand to beat you." Kimi spat. Suddenly, the laughing stopped and the air became intense and killing.

"What was that, new girl?" Black*star asked, making his hands fists.

Kimi tried her best to stand straighter. "Do I have to repeat myself? God, you _must _be deaf. I said I _don't need _to stand to beat your scrawny butt."

"Oh, yeah?" Black*star asked, stepping closer to her fragile self.

"Yeah." Kimi answered, not backing down as his body rubbed against hers. It was so... Warm. Sure, she was a bit warm, but other than that, she was freezing. And he was... Well, warm.

"If you back down now, I won't have to beat you, new girl." Black*star growled, taking a step back.

Kimi smirked, stepping herself closer to his warmth without really noticing. "Nah, I'm sure I can survive." She answered, her eyes slowly closing.

Black*star frowned, noticing that he couldn't take a step back from her since he was in front of the table. "You're really..." He paused, finding the right word.

**_Black*star_**

"...Cold," He finished, frowning deeper.

Kimi frowned also, raising an eyebrow. "So?"

He rolled his eyes, annoyed. "So, get off of me. You're taking my body heat." Black*star told her.

Kimi sighed. Frowning slightly, she backed up and laid back on the bed, hiding her face in the pillow. "Sorry, I guess. Can you leave me alone until Excalibur's back? I want to take a nap." Kimi muttered her voice emotionless again.

Black*star hesitated for a second before sighing lightly. Slowly and quietly, he walked towards the bed. Kimi didn't seem to notice as she let out a sigh. Before she had time to react, Black*star was snuggling in the bed with her, his eyes closed.

"B-black*star?" Kimi's voice cracked, totally shocked by his sudden movement. Sadly, to Black*star, he couldn't see her face because he suddenly felt too tired to open them.

"Don't get used to this, new girl." He murmured sleepily. "I'm only doing what Tsubaki ordered me to do."

Kimi scoffed. "Tsubaki told you to snuggle with me?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe, you'll never know." Black*star shrugged. He put his head on her shoulder, getting comfortable. He yawned, slowly falling asleep. "You better not do anything bad to me while I'm asleep..." He mumbled before he passed out.

**_Kimi_**

Kimi watched as he fell asleep. _Ah, I could kill him now... I mean, since I'm not killing that kid and no one is home for a while..._

She suddenly stopped her thoughts, seeing Black*stars peaceful face. "He... Trusts me?" She whispered, smirking. She turned towards the table, where the untouched soup was. She gave a playful sigh. "Guess I should trust him a bit too." She mumbled before taking a few bites out of the surprisingly good soup.

_I guess I'll let you live for a little bit longer..._

**o0o**

**Sorry it took solo long to right :D I've been busy yelling at my bro, hw, and eating ramen ^^ lol thanks for R&R!**


	6. More Questions? A letter

**Enjoy~!**

**o0o**

Excalibur and Tsubaki walked inside, some bags in their hands. "Black*star?" Tsubaki called, looking at the quiet and empty house. "Maybe he left to go and look for Kimi?" she wondered outloud.

"No, I sense her soul here..." Excalibur mumbled, dropping the bag. _She wouldn't of..._

"Excalibur?" Tsubaki had put down the bags and was picking up his as he stood there, frozen. _She wouldn't of killed him... Would she?_

Suddenly fearing for the blue haired boys life, he bolted towards Black*star's room. _Kimi... Kimi... Kimi..._ "Kimi!" he opened the door with lightening speed and rushed inside. "Kimi?" he wondered out loud as he walked to get a better veiw of the bed.

He could feel his heart pounding hard from fear. Fear for Kimi. Fear for Black*star. Fear for himself.

"Sh, hes still asleep." he heard Kimi muttered, annoyed. "He has a death grip on me too. Finally, someone has come to save me."

"Huh?" Excalibur murmured. He finally got a good veiw of the two; Black*star was sleeping peacfully while Kimi had an annoyed look on her face. He did note that Black*star's arms were wrapped around Kimi and he was snuggling her, like she was a toy. He tried his best to hid his laughter, but in the end, it was loud.

"Shuddap!" Kimi barked at him, lightly blushing. "If you don't get me out, so help me I'll...!" Kimi trailed off, mostly because of Black*star's sudden snoring.

"S-sorry, Kimi!" Excalibur chuckled. "You'd laugh at me if I was were you are." he stated, knowing it was true.

"We can talk about this later, for now, just get me out!" Kimi groaned, pleading at him. "I'll even help you with the house!" she begged, struggling.

"Deal!" Excalibur agreed, smirking. Walked over there, he started to rip Black*star's arms off of Kimi; though, he wouldn't budge. "Hmm..."

"What are you doing! Just wack him with your cane!" Kimi shouted, struggling much more now.

"Calm down, Kimi. I already did that today."

"You really must hate me, ne, Black*star?" Kimi hissed, glared at him the best she could. His hands seemed to grip a bit harder on her stomache, bring her closer to him. "I'm going to die soon, I just know it." Kimi complained, rolling her eyes. "I'm going to get snuggled to death!"

"You could..." Excalibur agreed, smirking lightly. "Why is he even on your bed anyways?" he asked, his voice and eyes suddenly getting dark.

Kimi just sighed, shrugging. "I was sick and freezing. Black*star was very warm." she gave a stern look to Excalibur. "But I didn't ask him to snuggle with me or even get into this bed. He did it himself."

"Why didn't you kick him out right away?" Excalibur asked, a "I-know-what-your-hiding" look writen all over his face.

"B-Because! I was asleep!" she growled, ready to chomp off his head. She sighed, falling back onto the bed. "Are you going to help me or what?" she asked, grumbling.

"I'll get Tsubaki-"

"No, I don't want her help." Excalibur stopped in his tracks, turning back to look at Kimi, who was hidding her face.

_**Black*star**_

_What does she mean...? She doesn't want Tsubaki's help? _Black*star thought, he'd been up the whole time and was listening to their converstation. "I don't like her..." Kimi whispered, her eyes saddened as her grip tightened on his arm.

"Kimi... We need to talk about this..." Excalibur told her sternly, getting closer.

"Theres nothing to talk about, Excalibur." Kimi remarked. "I don't like her. Thats all their is to it." she spat, her nails lightly digging into Black*star's arm. He didn't even flinch.

"Kimi!" Excalibur hissed. "They have been nothing but kind! Yet you still want to go through with that plan...!" Excalibur trailed off, sighing.

_Plan? What plan?_ Black*star thought, suddenly tense.

"Excalibur," Kimi hissed. "Idiot, hes awake..." She muttered the last part, but Excalibur and Black*star both heard it.

_**Kimi**_

"What?" Excalibur was shocked. "How do you know?"

"He got tense when you started to blabber." Kimi answered, rolling her eyes. Then they narrowed deadly. "Get off me before you have a broken arm." Kimi warned, growling.

Black*star only held on tighter. "What plan?" He murmured from her soft hair that he had his face buried in. Kimi tensed up.

"Let go," Kimi warned again, ignoring his question.

"Not until you answer my questions." Black*star told her, gripping her tighter when she tried to struggle free.

"Excalibur," Kimi growled, giving him a dark look. Then she sighed. "Fine, I'll answer any question you want, as long as you can let go of me."

"You'll flee once I let go." Black*star told her, not noticing that he started to nuzzle her neck as he talked.

Getting shivers up her spine, it took a second to think straight. "Idiot, I wouldn't leave Excalibur. Even though I would probly survive better without him," Kimi muttered, glaring at Excalibur. Excalibur gave a nervous chuckle.

"You promise?" Black*star asked, breathing on Kimi's unprotected neck.

"Y-yes!" Kimi groaned, rolling her eyes. "Just get off of me!"

"Ok, ok." Black*star slowly got up, leaving her on the bed. "Now, don't disappear on me." He grinned widely at his little joke.

"Idiot, I promised I wouldn't right?" She murmured, sitting up. Once she was up, she glared at Excalibur. "Big mouth." she frowned, glancing towards Black*star. "Whats your question?" she asked, giving him a wryly look.

"Hm," Black*star grinned. Before she knew it, he had a grip on her arm and was dragging her to the door.

"Where are we going?" Kimi questioned, trying her best not to fall.

"Excalibur, you come too." Black*star motioned Excalibur over to the door with his hands.

Kimi narrowed her eyes. "Why does he need to come also?" she asked, wryly.

Black*star just rolled his eyes and opened the door once Excalibur was there. "Ok, Excalibur, go sit down." Excalibur gave a confused nod before he slowly walked towards the table.

"What about me?" Kimi asked, hoping that he would let go of her.

He grinned widely. "Your staying with me," he told her, trying his best to make his voice husky.

Kimi rolled her eyes. "Lets see how long you can coop with that." she warned him, standing up straight once they reached the table.

"Sit," he ordered.

Kimi rolled her eyes, but sat and waited for this little "meeting" to happen. "What now?" she wondered now as she saw Black*star still standing and looking towards Tsubaki's room. Kimi, noticing what he was about to do, narrowed her eyes. "No, _she _doesn't need to be invold." she hissed.

Black*star just rolled his eyes, glancing at Excalibur. "You really should talk to her about this." Excalibur sighed, his shoulders dropping.

"She never allows me, too, though." he murmured, getting an evil glance from Kimi.

"Anyways..." Black*star breathed loudly before he reopened his mouth. "TSUBAKI!" he shouted, making everyone cring.

"M-my... Ears..." Excalibur and Kimi muttered together, both dizzy from the sudden noise.

"Y-yes Black*star?" Tsubaki asked, nervous as she walked out of her room. She was walking a bit shaky, probly not fully used to his booming voice.

"Please sit down. We are having a meeting." Black*star told her quietly, mostly for their ears. For once, he sounded responcipal and mature, though they all knew it would only last for so long.

"O-ok..." Tsubaki nodded, unsure what was going on. "Why are you holding Kimi like that?" she asked, pointing to Black*star's arm that was still gripping Kimi.

"I wonder that too," Kimi agreed, rolling her eyes. "He still hasn't let go, even though I said I wouldn't run."

Tsubaki gave a confused look, unsure of what was happening. "Um, whats the meeting about?" she asked.

"Its about new girl's little "plan"." he told Tsubaki, wearing a frown.

"What plan?" She asked, totally confused.

Kimi rolled her eyes, waiting for Black*star to talk again. "Well, we are going to find out." he turned towards Kimi. "Who does your plan involve?" he asked, narrowing his eyes as he waited to hear the worst. He may have trust in Excalibur, but he only had a little in Kimi; if either of them were in this "plan", he would never trust them again.

"Me," she stated simply, shrugging.

"And who are the victoms?" Black*star asked, eyeing her. She seemed stiff, even her smile seemed to be tight.

"You," she shrugged.

"W-what?" Black*star growled, hitting the table.

"Black*star, calm down." Tsubaki told him, giving him a worried look before turning to Kimi. "Kimi-chan" Kimi winced at the name, looking away from Tsubaki. "will you tell me why Black*star is in your plan? Is it a bad plan?" she asked, though her voice was calm and smoothing, almost making Kimi want to confess to her; just like her mother.

Kimi shook her head. "I won't tell you about the plan, but it is bad, I guess." she shrugged, still looking away from the three people at the table.

"Kimi!" Excalibur hissed, worried that she could get killed on the spot. He knew she said not to help her, but if she got attacked... He didn't think he could stop himself from stepping up and helping.

Kimi just rolled her eyes at Excalibur, not caring what happens to her. "Excalibur is in on it too?" Tsubaki asked, almost heartbroken. He had been so nice...

Kimi's head whipped around to face her, her face serious. "No, he has nothing to do with it. I was the only one who was going to kill him."

"Kill me?" Black*star asked, growling in her face.

Kimi didn't flinch. "Ya, that was the plan. Kill you and Shinigami's kid..." She trailed off, relizing she had said too much.

Black*star narrowed her eyes. "I thought I was the only victom in your plan." he stated. "So, why didn't you say Kid's name too?"

Kimi scoffed. "I'm not an idiot. He got taken out of my plan, leaving only you."

"Why?" Black*star shouted at her, confused and angered. "Why did he get taken out? Why wasn't I taken out? Why-"

"Because," Kimi stopped him. She gave a glance at Excalibur before continueing. "he's in love with someone." she stated, not liking the taste the word gave.

"Huh?" Black*star asked, dumbfounded. Then a small smirk came onto his face. "Oh, ya. He was going to tell me that he liked someone. Though, I already guessed it was-"

Kimi's eyes widened. "You know who it is?" she asked, shocked.

Black*star's smirk grew. "Ya, its you, right?" he questioned, though he knew he was right.

"What?" Kimi and Excalibur shouted, standing up.

"No! He loves-" she stopped herself, giving Excalibur a look that says "can-I-tell?".

"He loves who?" Black*star asked, unhappy that he was wrong.

"Er..." Kimi just sat back down, not willing to answer. She tried her best to sink into the chair, but Black*star didn't let her off easily.

"Tell me." he ordered, scowling at her.

She returned the scowl, her eyes giving away nothing. "Thats none of your business, now is it?" she retorted, turning towards Tsubaki. "So, who do you love?" she asked. To them -Black*star and Tsubaki- it was a random question, but to Excalibur, it had a purpose.

Black*star stopped Tsubaki from answering, which she was joyful for, since she didn't really want to answer. "If you don't tell me, Tsubaki doesn't tell you." he stated, crossing his arms.

Kimi rolled her eyes, tired of Black*star already. "Listen, _idiot_, last time I checked, you don't own your weapons." she stated, standing up to Black*star's height; though, she was an inch or two taller. She turned her gaze towards Excalibur. "Or did I get that wrong?" she asked him, though with his shake of the head, she knew she was right.

Black*star scowled, annoyed and outbeaten. Turning, he stared at Tsubaki for a bit; she stared back and something in her eyes seemed so fimilar to Kimi... "Do you want to answer?" Black*star asked her suddenly, giving her a "your-aloud-to" look.

"Er..." Tsubaki started to play with her fingers, finding them suddenly intresting. "Well, I'm not sure..."

Kimi suddenly sat back down, frowning as her gaze lingered on Tsubaki before turning to Black*star. "Nevermind, she doesn't have to answer."

"Huh?" Black*star asked, completely confused.

Kimi smirked lightly, briefly glancing at Excalibur before answering. "You can see it in her eyes when she stares at-"

"Kimi," Excalibur growled warningly.

"Stares at who?" Black*star asked, confused as he knitted his eyebrows together.

"Y-you noticed?" Tsubaki gasped, her hands to her mouth.

Kimi's eyes went cold as she allowed a dull smirk on her lips. "Ya, kinda hard not to notice when you make it so plain to see."

Excalibur shot up, hitting Kimi upside the head. Black*star and Tsubaki gasped, neither of them have ever seen Excalibur fight Kimi - or even try to fight back. "Kimi, thats enough. No need to torment them." he growled lowly.

Kimi scoffed, rolling her eyes as she stared at him, emotionless. "Why? Its not like _I'm _their friend. I didn't even want to stay here-" Kimi stopped herself when she saw Black*star come closer to her. "What?" she asked, eyeing him as she was ready to fight.

"Get out." he pointed to the door.

"Hm?" she asked, unintrested.

"I said, get out of my house. Your not welcomed here anymore." Black*star repeated, his face emotionless as he stared at Kimi's amused face.

"Oh," she nodded, smirking as she got up. "Finally, I've been waiting for you to get up and kick me out." she shrugged, advoiding gazes with Excalibur.

"You can stay, Excalibur." Black*star told him, staring at him. "I don't really mind you, its _her _I mind." he told him.

Excalibur swifted uncomfortable, not sure what to do. "Um, but... Er... I can't just leave... Uh..." he trailed off, trying to decide what to do.

"You stay here, Excalibur." Kimi ordered, turning around to face the door as she started to leave; not even giving Excalibur a glance. "I'll be working on our house - if you need me." she gave a quick glance over her shoulder. Tsubaki was standing up now, not sure what to do. Black*star was scowling at her, though his eyes were soft. Excalibur, on the other hand, had shocked, worried, and almost scared written all over his face when he stared at me.

"Bye." then I shut the door.

**~0~**

Kimi was walking towards the remainer of their burnt house, when she heard a strange noise. Not one you would normally hear, this one sounded like it a howl, or maybe a screeching noise? All she knew, was that it was fimilar.

Her heart skipped a beat as she snapped her head towards the small park across from her. She was about to leave, not wanting to see what came out, until she heard a small whimpering sound.

_No, it can't be..._ She thought, before a small, fragile figure came out behind the tree.

Her eyes widened at the site infront of her. A small, white wolf came out from the tree; though, you wouldn't even know its fur is white. Instead of seeing white fur, it was all red, only a few small patches were white; even then, they had some red in them. It was limping, its back foot hanging in the air. Its eyes were barely open, and they looked blurry. A brown collar hanging loosly on its dirtied neck.

It whimpered, oblviously hurt. "T-tora!" Kimi gasped, appearing by the small wolfs side, petting the wolf. "I thought you died when we were attacked..." she murmured, stroking the wolfs bloodied fur softly. "If I had known, I would've..." she trailed of, noticing something on the brown collar. "Whats this?" she asked to no one really.

There was a white thing on the inside of the collar. The white thing was rolled up and had a name on it. Picking it up, she studied it a bit more, before turning it around to read the name on it.

_"Kimi Moon"_ was what it read.

Growling, she quickly opened it, though she kept petting the wolf, who started to lie down. It read:

_Dear Kimi,_

_I had heard that your still alive. So, that means you survived Shinigami-sama's attack? Very intresting. I had heard that the only reason you survived is because you fought. Is that true? Or did your dear, dear weapon, Excalibur, save your scrowny butt again?_

_Ah, well, that doesn't matter now, does it? Heh, you have no idea how much I am waiting to see you again. Oh, yes! I found your little puppy you used to play with! He is very disobiediant. I took care of that though! Aren't you happy? I know I am._

_Anyways, back to the topic, I want to see you again. How long has it been, 12 years since we've seen each other? Maybe a bit more, but I'm sure you remember me. I am, afterall, your grandpa._

_I'll see you soon!_

_Hikari Moon_

_P.S., I'll be sending another letter for you. If you want your friends to live, I'd read it._

Kimi growled loudly before tearing the paper up. She scowled as she carefullyly lifted up her broken wolf. She started to walk towards her house, softly stroking the wolf, who nuzzled her lovingly.

She stopped suddenly, looking down at the wolf. It had started to breath heavily, whimpering and whining. Kimi's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry that I left you..." she murmured softly to the wolf. "I'm so sorry, Tora." she chocked.

Then, she snapped the wolf's neck, ending its suffering. Then, she fell to the ground, still clinging to the wolf. _I'm so sorry, I should've looked for you... I only thought of myself... But, I'll get revenage for you! I promise, Tora..._ Then, without it raining, Kimi cried as she hugged the now-dead wolf.

**o0o**

**Like this chappy? I kinda ran out of ideas... All I know is that this story's gonna end soon! So be on the look out! And what did her grandpa do to her to make her hate him?(Other then hurting the poor Wolf) And how did he survive? Shinigami-sama needs to remember the people he forgot... :P thanks for R&R!**


	7. Second Letter

**Enjoy~!**

**o0o**

Black*star yawned, stretching as he sat up. Looking around, he saw Excalibur wasn't there. "Hm?" he murmured, standing up as he slowly trudged to his door. "Tsubaki? Excalibur?" he called through the doorway.

"We are making dinner!" Tsubaki's voice called back. Then there was a splat on the ground. Black*star's eyes snapped opened as he rushed towards the kitchen.

"What happened?" he asked, just before he went into the kitchen.

"Sorry, Tsubaki, it kinda slipped..." Excalibur rubbed the back of his head as he started to clean the small egg on the ground.

"Its ok. But your a natural!" Tsubaki told him, smiling kindly at him.

"Hah, if only that were true!" Excalibur chuckled, smiling back.

"You just need a little pratice, is all..." Tsubaki reassured.

Black*star rolled his eyes, sitting on at the table as he waited for his food. Glancing around, he noticed that Kimi wasn't in the kitchen, nor was Excalibur or Tsubaki looking for her. "Hey, wheres the New Girl?" he asked, not relizing he even did.

"Kimi-chan isn't..." Tsubaki trailed off, glancing at Excalibur, who looked depressed.

"Remember? You kicked her out." Excalibur told Black*star. He just blinked, suprised.

"Ya, I know. Didn't she come back though?" he asked, confused. Then smirked once he saw Excalibur shake his head no. "Haha! She listened to me!" Black*star shouted, laughing.

Tsubaki scowled at him. "Black*star! Excalibur is upset about that...!" Tsubaki's scowl lightened when she saw Black*star look at Excalibur, who was depressed again.

"I'm fine, really." Excalibur smiled at them, trying to reasure them. It almost looked real, in fact, Black*star and Tsubaki had to look really closly just to see if he was faking - which he was.

"Excalibur..." Tsubaki gave a sad smile. He smiled back before he turned away from them.

"I'm going to go and get ready for school. If Kimi sees me depressed then..." he trailed off before walking into Black*star's room.

Tsubaki turned around to Black*star, who had started to eat, once Excalibur shut the door. "Go talk to him." she hissed, trying to keep her voice low.

"What?" Black*star frowned, whispering back. "Why?"

"Because, you both are guys and you always make people feel better..." Tsubaki trailed off, a light blush on her face. She suddenly shook her head, giving Black*star a stare down. "Please?" she begged.

"Fine." he spat, frowning. He finished the egg he was eating before he stood up and trudged towards his room.

Once he opened the door, he saw Excalibur standing by the window, looking sad. "Kimi didn't..." Excalibur murmured, too low for Black*star to hear.

"Huh?" he asked as he shut the door and scooted closer, uncomfortable.

"I said, Kimi didn't come back for me..." Excalibur told him, a bit louder then the last time.

"So?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Why didn't she come back for me?" he asked to no one really, sighing.

Black*star stood there for a little bit, shifting his feet before he finally spoke. "Maybe you should go to her." he stated, shrugging.

"Huh?" Excalibur asked, turning around to face Black*star.

He sighed, looking at the ground. "I said, why don't you go to her instead?" he told him.

Excalibur smiled, happy. "Thats it! I could do that! Maybe she wants me to make the first move!" Excalibur rushed towards Black*star, gripping his hand, he shook it. "Thank you, Black*star!" he shouted at him before running out of his room. "Tsubaki! I got great news!" was all he heared before it quieted down.

Black*star shut his door, trudging back towards his bed, he started to get dressed into his cloths. Then they went to the school.

_**Kimi**_

Kimi walked inside the school, which barely had students in it. Kimi was walking aimlessly around the school. She was looking for Excalibur, to show him the message she recieved a day before.

"Ah, Kimi!" a voice called out to her, with running footsteps after it. Kimi spun around, hoping for it to be Excalibur, but of course it was someone else.

"Death the Kid," Kimi greeted as Kid stopped infront of her, lightly panting before he stood up straight.

"You can call me Kid." he smiled at his offer, then added: "Its shorter."

Kimi just nodded, then glanced towards the entrance, which just opened; there stood Excalibur with Tsubaki at his side and Black*star at his other. "Well, if you just wanted to say hi, I'll be on my way-"

"Oh! Theres also one more thing..." Kid told her, showing her a paper in his hand. Kimi eyed it, not trusting it.

"Whos it from?" she asked, glancing up at Kid before staring at the paper once more.

"Hmm... Doesn't say." Kid told her, shrugging. Kimi's eyes widened for a second, remembering something.

"_I want to see you again._" :is what he said... Also: "_I'll be sending another letter for you. If you want your friends to live, I'd read it._"

Kimi lowly growled, not relizing it. "Is everything ok, Kimi?" Kid asked, looking at her.

"Ya, everythings fine, Kid." she stated, her face emotionless. "I'll take the letter. Thanks for giving it to me." Kid gave a little, unsure nod before he started to leave. "Oh, ya, Kid?" she called.

"Yes?" he asked, turning around.

"You might want to ask out that pink haired girl, y'know, so no one else takes her." she shrugged, looking back at the paper.

"Y-you m-mean C-C-Crona?" he stuttered, flushed.

"Is that the pink haired one?" with a nod from Kid, she continued. "Ya, then her. Trust me, she'll say yes to you." she told him before shooing him off.

"Time to read it..." she murmured, opening the letter. It read:

_Dear Kimi,_

_Hello dear! How are you doing? I'm doing fine! Heh, if your reading this, then you must really care for Excalibur. Or maybe its that one blue haired kid... The one with the star on his shoulder... Intresting... Back to the point, I have intrest in you once again._

_You see, after hearing about you surviving Shinigami-sama's attacks, then you must've become stronger since then. Or was it because you became crazied? Heh, either way, I want to hear your story. If you behave, I'll let you leave _without _being killed._

_I only want to do a few projects before I let you leave. But I promise, once they are done, your free to go -that is if you _want _to go. Of course, you have a choice to come or not to come; but I'm sure you know what will happen when you don't come... The same thing that happened to your father will happen to Excalibur._

_But, if you come, then you don't have to worry about them. If you break all ties with them, then you can even stay here! Though, you do not have to break all tires with them, I would rather you do. It would be easier that way. They wouldn't worry about you or get in your way when your trying to finish my projects. You can always become their friend again once its all over._

_But only then._

_Bye,_

_Hikari Moon_

_P.S. Meet me outside of the city at 4:00._

Kimi's arms dropped, lightly swinging at her side. Her eyes were dead as she studied her options. She knew what happens when she doesn't go with him, someone dies... Someone close to her. Excalibur. She couldn't bare for him to die...

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps getting closer to herself. Turning around, she saw Excalibur. Time seemed to freeze when she saw him; he was smiling, happily, at Tsubaki. Kimi frowned, her eyes saddened, though it was hard to tell. _I can't take Excalibur to go and slay Grandpa... Hes so happy here... With Tsubaki and Black*star..._

Kimi sighed, taking a step towards the group. "New girl." Black*star muttered, staring at Kimi as she stared at Excalibur, who whipped his head around to face her.

"Kimi-" he started to say, happy.

"Don't ever talk to me again." Kimi cut him off, staring at him emotionless. Excalibur's eyes widened, confused. Tsubaki gasped, her hands to her mouth, while Black*star scowled, confused.

"Wha... Kimi?" Excalibur stepped closer, but Kimi stepped back as she glared at him now.

"I'm breaking my ties with you. We are no longer friends, I don't know you anymore." she stated simply, shrugging.

"Kimi... I don't understand..." Excalibur murmured, staring at her, still confused.

Kimi sighed, annoyed. "I'll put it simply: I. Hate. You." she told him, then turned around. Excalibur's eyes widened, falling to the ground. "I'm not your meister anymore, so leave me alone. Act like I never was here, as if I was never in your life before. Forget about me, like I'll do to you." she told him, giving him a glance before stalking off to the classroom.

Black*star scowled at her all the way until she disappeared before looking at Excalibur. He was on the ground, shocked while Tsubaki gave him soothing words. Black*star just watched, amazed, yet surpised.

He never thought she would _ever _hurt Excalibur emotionly. Something must be wrong.

_**Black*star**_

Black*star watched Kimi the whole day. She was acting emotionlessly and like a robot. Even Stein was a bit worried. But when anyone tried to talk to her, she would suddenly disappear or leave.

Though, before the school was going to be over, Stein gave the students some free time to just hang around while he did some paperworks.

Suddenly, Kid and Crona walked over to Black*star and Excalibur. They were holding hands, Kid was smiling widely while Crona smiled shyly. "Whoa! You guys are dating?" Black*star almost shouted, shocked.

Kid and Crona nodded shyly. "I happy you guys finally got together." Excalibur told them, smiling kindly, though it was still sad.

Black*star just growned. "Everyones dating someone now! Maka is dating Soul, Patty is dating Ragnarok, and now Kid is dating Crona!" Excalibur and Kid chuckled while Crona was red.

"Well, you coul always date Tsubaki or Liz." Kid suggested, grinning.

"No thanks." Black*star smirked, joking. Both of them were ok, but just not his type...

"Oh, ya! I also want to tell Kimi thanks, but I can't get near her..." Kid frowned, then smiled as he turned to Excalibur. "Think you can tell her thanks for me?"

"Huh?"

"She gave me the corage to ask Crona out..." Kid trailed off, beet red like Crona. Then they started to walk off. "Bye!" Kid waved like Crona as they disappeared in a crowd of students.

"The bell rung." Tsubaki told the two boys, who jumped when she spoke.

"When'd you get here?" Black*star asked, scowling.

"Just now." she told him, smiling. "Shall we go home?" she asked as she started to leave.

"Ya." Black*star and Excalibur said together, slowly trudging home.

_I just think theres something wrong with this picture... Kimi, like, worships Excalibur! She wouldn't do anything to hurt him! Unless... She _had _to... _Black*star thought, scowling as he sat on his couch.

"Black*star, would you like to have ramen tonight? Unless we go to the store..." Tsubaki trailed off, standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Sure." Black*star murmured, waving his hand in an uncaring way. "I don't care right now."

"Huh? Is something wrong-" Tusbaki was cut off by Excalibur shooting into the room**(A/N: He was in Black*star's room)**. "Excalibur?"

Black*star shot up from the couch a second later, his expression alert. "Theres a Kisshin soul in the town." he looked at Tsubaki. "Lets go."

He left, not wasting a second as Tsubaki turned towards Excalibur, who was deep in thought. "You stay here Excalibur, your meister isn't here with you-"

"No, I have to go. I know this soul." Excalibur stated, rushing out the door with Tsubaki. "I'm sure Kimi is going to be there."

Tsubaki gave him a questioning look before they caught up with Black*star's figure. "Black*star!" Tsubaki smiled, happy he was ok. Though, something seemed off. He was scowling madly.

"Black*star?" Excalibur called, worried about his new friend.

He only said one thing that stopped Excalibur dead in his tracks: "New girl."

_**Kimi**_

"What are you doing here, New Girl?" Black*star asked, narrowing his eyes at her back. Kimi didn't answer as she stood infront of _him_.

Infront of her was an older man, probly in his 60's. He had a large cloak on, but you could easily see what he was wearing under it. His shirt was dark, dark red while his pants were dark blue, like the night sky. His wrinkled face smirked as he eyed all of the kids: Maka, Soul, Crona, Kid, Liz, Patty, Ragnarok, Tsubaki, Excalibur, and Black*star. Though, she was only worried about two of the 10 kids: Excalibur, 'cause he's family, and Black*star, because she wanted to kill him, she didn't want this _man _to _touch _him.

"Heh, so you did tell your friends?" the man infront of her asked, still smirking.

Kimi turned back to look at him since she was staring at the other kids. "No, they must've sensed your soul." she paused before continueing. "I told you to hide it..." she murmured, her eyes locked with the old mans for a second before she was defeated and she turned away.

"Oh well, this can be a bit fun." the old man grinned at the kids, before landing his amused eyes on Excalibur. "Kimi, you can leave, betray me. There are so many people here, you guys would have a good chance of winning..." he murmured, glancing at Kimi's suddenly stiff figure.

He was right, though. She and the others had a better chance to beat him if they all worked together. She relaxed a bit, smirking, though it was a bitter smirk. "I'll pass," Kimi told him, with her hands on her hips and her head turned to him slightly, just to glance at him. Excalibur and Tsubaki gasped, suprised at what she did. "I'd rather we leave now, no telling when the Death Sythes might get here."

"Heh," the old man smirked. "I'm sure we could beat those Death Sythes easily, don't you think, Kimi?" he asked, though it sounded demanding.

Kimi's gaze hardened a bit. "Hmph, we probly could." she paused before continueing. "But I don't have a weapon." she shrugged.

"Heh, I don't think you would need an alive weapon to beat them." he stated, chuckling.

Kimi gave a low growl, her eyes narrowing. "Didn't you say we had somethings to do?" she asked, though it was more of a statment.

"Hm?" the old man tapped his chin, as if to remember. He suddenly smirked and stopped tapping his chin. "Oh, yes, we do, don't we? Heh, well, I guess we should go..." he paused, opening his eyes as they glittered with amusement. "But first, you should break your ties with them, no?"

Kimi's hands turned into fists as she glared at him; he just stared back. This happened for a little bit before Kimi backed down, obviously defeated. "Fine." she muttered before turning to face Maka. "I heard your Mom and Spirit got a devorce."

Maka just gave a small, uncertain nod, eyeing Kimi confused.

"Well, I also heard that you hate your dad since he flirts with all the women in town - well, atleast the pretty ones." Maka nodded also, this time with disguest. "Well, have you ever blamed your mother instead of your dad?" Kimi asked, opening one eye to see Maka's shocked and surpised expression.

"W-what do you mean?" Maka asked, narrowing her eyes at Kimi. "Mama never did anything wrong!"

"I never said she did anything wrong." Kimi shrugged, closing her eyes again. "I just said that have you ever thought it through?" Maka looked confused, not sure what to say, she kept silent. "Well, I also heard you mom travels around alot, barely talks to you."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Soul asked, his reflection showing in the sythe.

Kimi gave a dull smirk. "You'll see, now sh, I'm talking to Maka." she told Soul before looking at Maka again. "Anyways, have you ever thought that your mom just wanted to be free again? I guess you could say shes a bird. Now, birds are free-willed and don't like to be put in one place for too long. Now, lets say, that your dad is a birdcatcher who fell in love with this bird. She fell in love with him too and they had a baby - that would be you - and they were happy. That was, until the bird relized she missed being free to explore. Her baby girl is old enough to fend for herself and her husband is too. So, she took off." Kimi finished, shrugging.

"N-no! Mama would never do that to me!" Maka shouted at her, holding back threatening tears.

"Oh?" Kimi smirked dully again. "Prove it to me." When Maka didn't speak, Kimi continued. "Bring your mom here to me and let her tell me the truth. But, you don't know where she is, now do you?" she smirked as she shrugged again.

"Mama..." Maka whisper, falling to her knees. At the moment, her world was upside down; nothing seemed right.

"Maka!" Soul shouted, turning into his human form as he hugged Maka. "Its ok, its ok..." he murmured soothing to her ear.

Kimi's eyes hardened at the little scene before she turned to the old man. "Lets go," the old man was about to say no when Kimi cut him off. "Shes like their ring leader. If she hates me, then they will all hate me. Simply as that, I cut my ties with them." she told him before she started to walk past him.

Though, she stopped short.

"I may hate you, but..." the figure told her as he slowly stood back up from infront of her. "But this doesn't seem right!"

"Black*star..." Kimi murmured, suprised.

He ignored her as he continued. "As long as I've known you, you've never done _anything _to hurt Excalibur!" he shouted at her. Kimi winced, but her expression didn't change from emotionless. "So, at first, I thought you stayed his friend because you owed him or something." Kimi glared at him, her eyes hard and emotionless. He just smiled back. "But then I thought: 'no way, hes like family to her'. And now, I know why you did it." Kimi's eyes widened for a second before she frowned. "You did it because you _had _to."

A small wind went past them as they stared at each other. "Hmph," was all Kimi said as she took out a little knife. "Can I kill him? It'll be easy... Promise it'll only take a second." she muttered as she glanced at the old man.

He just shook his head. "No, we got to go. My projects are supposed to started now." he told her before he started to disappear. Kimi nodded her head just before he fully disappeared.

"Kimi... You don't have to leave..." Tsubaki told her, faintly as her reflection appeared in the weapon. Kimi tensed up, her eyes widened for a second as a small scene went through her mind...

_"Kimi... You don't have to leave..." a young Kimi turned around to face her mother, Tsuki._

_Kimi just smiled, showing no fear. "Its ok, mama. I'll be fine." she reasured. "If you can't find anything, just come and get me."_

_Tsuki frowned, sighing. "Thats not what I mean... Your fathers killer is still on the loose in our village and I don't trust his father..." Kimi's smile wavered slightly, though her mother didn't notice._

_"Its ok! I like grandpa!" Kimi told her, trying her best to sound happy._

_"If your sure..." Tsuki murmured, scowling._

_"I'm sure! Now, be safe while I'm gone..." Kimi told her before leaving out the door. Once the door shut, Kimi's smile faded as she trudged towards her granpa's house._

Kimi, shook her head, getting the image out, before she turned to stare at Black*star and Tsubaki. "Thank you, for taking care of Excalibur and I." she murmured to them, so only they would hear, before she disappeared.

_**Black*star**_

He didn't know what to say as she was about to disappear. _I want to run to her, to tell her not to leave me... I mean Excalibur!_

Though, before he could do anything, she disappeared. Though, one thing he was sure he saw:

A happy smile.

**o0o**

**OooooooooooOh... She left... Wonder what will happen next O-o well all I know is that there are only a few chappys left before its done ^^ Yay for me and Boo for you xD I guess... Depened xP Thanks for R&R~! And who do you think killed her Papa anyways?**


	8. First Project

**Either the next chappy is the last one or the one after it... Not sure yet... Enjoy~!**

**o0o**

Kimi and her grandpa were walking down a narrow path that was in a thick forest. Kimi gracefully and swiftly dodged tree's or roots that came onto the path, while the old man took a bit longer.

_Its been two days since... The, er, "meeting". I wonder if Excalibur hates me now... I would_. Kimi mentally sighed, though if you saw her, she looked emotionless. Cutting down another tree branch, she paused as she waited for the old man to catch up.

When he did, he chuckled. Kimi gave him a questioning look. "Whats funny?" she asked, her voice emotionless like her other features.

"Well, I thought you would've tried to kill me by now." he told Kimi, who's eyes narrowed and her teeth clenched.

She stayed silent, waiting for him to continue. But, when he didn't talk and was staring at her, she sighed. "I learned my lesson on attacking you a long time ago." she stated simply, shrugging.

The old man chuckled again. "Is that so? Heh, left a few bruises on you, didn't I?" he asked, chuckling.

Kimi clenched her teeth harder, trying to keep herself from doing things she would regret later - if she lived. She didn't answer as she continued on the narrow path.

The old man continued as he followed her. "I remember when I broke your rib. That was probly when you learned your lesson, ne?" he chuckled, grinning madly.

Kimi's eyes hardened, but her features or voice didn't change. "I guess." she stated simply as she kept moving forward.

The old man sighed, frowning and his shoulders dropping. "You were much more fun when you were a kid. You tried to attack me and you made threats to me! Fun times..." he murmured, smirking suddenly. "I remember when you tried to kill me in my sleep, that was your first broken rib." he told Kimi, grinned madly again.

Kimi tensed up, but kept moving forward as the image went inside her head.

_A four year old Kimi kept hidden in the darkened hallway as she crept forward. She paused infront of a window, where the moonlight shined. You could see that she had a small pocket knife in her tight hand._

_She went on, making no sounds. Soon, she stopped infront of a white door that had blood spots all over it. Silently, she opened the door._

_Taking steps inside the doorway, she turned to face a bed; it was a small bed, only ment for one person. Inside the bed was the old man -her grandpa. As she crept up to him, she was quiet and you couldn't even hear her breath._

_Then the old man shifted, making Kimi freeze in her tracks, fear going inside of her. Though, he started to snore soon after he shifted, making it OK to go. Sighing lowly with relief, she continued with a straight face._

_Soon, she was infront of the old man's bed, next to his face. A small smirk tugged on her lips as she lifted up her hand with the knife. "Die," she whispered lowly before she brung the knife down._

_Before it was even an inch to his face, his eyes shot open as his right hand suddenly hit Kimi in the ribs. As she was thrown towards the bloodied wall, she saw that he had his weapon out. She cursed as she hit the wall with a grunt and landed on the ground, coughing blood._

_She held back a scream as she held her ribs, cringing. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Stupid grandaughter." he laughed, grinning madly. "I told you never to talk unless your spoken to, didn't I?" he asked, smirking._

_Kimi barely opened an eyes as she snarled at him. "Y-you... B-bas-" she stopped short when she was kicked in the same rib._

_The owner of the leg frowned. "No cursing in my house, young lady." he stated before walking out into the hallway. Kimi did her best to keep her pain at bay as she sat up, though it was too much soon and she started to pass out._

_"I-I'll kill you one day..." she breathed, then fainted due to her rib._

_"I'd love to see that, my grandaughter." the old man told her, smirking as he disappeared into the night._

Kimi stopped at the end of the path, waiting for the old man once again. Once the old man caught up, she cut off one last tree branch that was in the way.

The sun shined in her eyes, making it harder to see. Once she got used to it, she saw the place she would be staying at for who-knows how long; when she first came here, her first thought was: _a witches place_! Not letting her emotionless face show any emtion, she trudged towards the witches cottage.

"I left everything the same - just for you." the old man told her, smiling as he showed his messed up teeth and some missing teeth.

Kimi lightly nodded as she waited by the door for him. He saw that she probly wouldn't talk, and decided to have some fun. "You know, I'm an old man. I bet you could beat me by now." he told her, trying to look serious, though his eyes gave him away as they showed amusment.

Kimi gave him a glance before she looked back at the door. He frowned, then tried again. "Really, you look like you've gotten stronger." he persuaded, sounding truthful.

Kimi didn't give him a glance as she eyed the forest -as if waiting for something. He continued, "You probly could kill an old man like me though... It wouldn't be that hard. I mean, yeesh! I am around, what? 50? Probly." he shrugged, mentally smirking when he saw Kimi eye him. "But, an old man like me wouldn't stand a chance beating a young, strong girl like yourself." he stated, slightly shrugging.

Kimi sighed, catching the old man's attention. "Yes? You think you can beat me?" he asked, when he got no reply, he continued. "I can't stop you if you would like to try... But, I'd probly lose. I mean, how many 50 year old men can beat a-" he paused, scratching his chin. "A... A 13 year old?" he asked. Kimi rolled her eyes.

_Idiot, I'm 16 not 13. If you didn't know, why didn't ya ask? Men are idoits_. Kimi's heart sank, thinking of Excalibur a second later. Then, something weird happened, Black*star also went into her mind, making her heart sink more. _Why do I feel depressed when I think of Black*star?_ she pondered on this thought, her eyes full of wonder. _Probly because I didn't get to kill him..._ she shrugged, her eyes blank again.

"Have you thought about it?" the old man asked suddenly, confusing Kimi.

She raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

He sighed, rubbing his temples. "I asked you if you were going to try and fight an old, helpless man like myself." he asked again, though it sounded almost... Like a statment.

Kimi narrowed her eyes. "No," she saw his face drop slightly. "I would rather just do the few projects you want me to, before I even _tried _to kill you." she stated, her face blank as she walked inside. The old man followed, shutting the door after himself.

His face held a huge frown, with his eyebrow's knitted together. "Oh, I see." he murmured, then a light smirk went on his face. "So, you _were _planning onto attacking me?" he asked, almost hopful.

Kimi rolled her eyes. "No. I haven't even thought of it until you spoke of it." she lied, though it sounded like a real statment.

His face dropped again. "Oh." he murmured before trudging into his little lab. Kimi followed, waiting to be told what to do.

He noticed she was following him. Sighing, he turned around at his lab doorway. "You can go to your old room. Unpack if you have anything. Remember, your always welcome to tell me if you need anything." he told her, then turned around and slammed the door shut.

Kimi stood there for a few second, her eyes blinking confused. He would never let her out of his sight before, what changed now? _He probly knows I won't leave because of Black- I mean Excalibur!_ Kimi shouted into her mind as she walked up the stars.

_Stupid brains not working right_. She thought, shaking her head.

She turned to a narrow right before stopping infront of a pure black door, with only a white waning crescent in the middle. She touched it lightly, smiling before her hand fell to the door nob. Her smile turned into a thin line as she turned the nob and opened it.

When it opened fully, she took two small steps inside before turning back and shutting it. Turning around, she looked at her small room; there was a small, brown book shelf, with some books on it -mostly of Witches, some of her Clan, and some fairy tales. By the book self, on the other side of the room, was a small, single bed. It had black blankets and a red pillow, while the bed was white.

By the bed was a small desk. It was brown. It had a chair besides it, looking old and unused since she left. She walked over and turned on the little lamp on the desk before she scanned the rest of her old room.

There really wasn't anything else - other then the wall color. It was a strange color, the color you wouldn't think girls would use, but it was there, still looking new.

The wall was a red color, the same color as blood. Well, most of it _was_ human blood; her blood. It was because of the projects her granpa used to make her do.

It had gotten so bad, that he just decided that Kimi should paint the wall red; she did so. _After that day, Mama came and painted the moon on my door..._ Kimi trailed off in her thought, her eyes had the "far-away" look.

Though, she wasn't aloud to think long.

"Kimi!" the old man shouted from downstairs. Kimi gave a suprised jump, since she wasn't paying attention.

"Yes?" she called back down, trying to make her voice sound indifferent; it worked like a charm.

"Project # 1 is ready to go!" the old man shouted, she could feel the grin on his face...

"M'k." Kimi called back, though it was quieter. She sighed, leaving her bedroom. _I wonder what it is this time..._ She thought as she trudged downstairs; _as long as I don't puke out blood again, I don't really care, I guess._ She shrugged.

She walked into the lab; it was the same as ever. Steel walls, doors, and tables. The only light in the room barely had enough energy to light up the spot under it. _Wonder when he'll change that..._ she thought, glancing at the almost-dead light bolb.

She spotted the old man next to a steel table. The table was full of papers, with weird writing on it. It also had some test tubes, filled with who knows what.

"Ah, come here, come, come." he told her, waving her towards him. Kimi took short steps to him, keeping her face straight. "Hurry!" he whined like a little child that wanted candy -which he was like.

"I'm coming." she lowly hissed before she stopped infront of him, on the other side of the table.

"Finally." he murmured, picking up a test tube, looking at it, before he put it back down.

"Whats the project about?" she asked, ignoring his little comment as she eyed the test tube.

He noticed what she was staring at, and chuckled. "Thats not the project, _yet_." his eyes sparkled with enjoyment as Kimi's showed confusment.

"And?"

"And, your project is this." he handed her a peice of paper that had a diamond on it. It looked strangly fimiliar...

"A picture?" she asked, lightly joking.

"No," he spat, frowning. "Take this serious. It'll be hard to get." he told her.

She just shrugged. "Do you know who your talking to?" she retorted, smirking a bit.

"The worlds dummest grandaughter?" he asked, half joking, half serious.

"No," Kimi spat, scowling at him for a second. "The worlds best assassin." she stated.

He rolled his eyes. "Second best." he murmured before he talked louder. "But this isn't an assassination mission. Its a thieft mission." he told her.

Kimi shrugged, rolling her eyes. "Same thing." she shrugged once more before studing the picture. "Where do I find this?" she asked, pointing to the paper.

"In the DWMA." he told her. "They have it hiden deeply in that school you and Excalibur" Kimi slightly cringed at his name. "where going at. I heard that they don't even have it gaurded." he smirked, amusement in his eyes.

"Are you coming also?" she asked, eyeing him. He would probly slow her down...

"No." he stated, shaking his head.

"Oh?" she asked, suprised. "What if I decide to leave and tell DWMA about you?" she joked, though, she was serious.

"At your own risk." he told her before going back to his test tube. "Now go. I want it back tomarrow night. You can take all night to get there, then the rest of the time stealing it."

"What if I'm late?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. _I wonder if the punishment is still the same...?_

He glared at her, threatening. "Same as the old one. You get acid." he stated, shrugging before he fully focused on his test tube, which suddenly turned red, then blue. "Darn." he murmured, then started to put more stuff in it.

"Whats that?" Kimi questioned, slightly leaning in. She sniffed. "Smells bad." she stated, hold her noise with her hand.

"I'll tell you later. For now, leave. Hurry." he started to push Kimi out the lab door, then he slammed it shut on her back.

"Yeesh, old men these days." she muttered, scratching the back of her head before she looked at the picture again. "I could've sworn I've seen this before..." she murmured, studing the diamond.

Then she shrugged, putting it in her small bag before she left.

_It'll be fine._

_**Tsubaki**_

Tsubaki, Black*star, and Excalibur all sat on the couch, sitting in uncomfortable silence. _It's been this way since Kimi-chan_ _left. _Tsubaki thought, staring at the TV.

"How about we go out tonight and eat?" Tsubaki told them, smiling. Black*star nodded, turning back to the TV. Turning her head to Excalibur, her smile faded lightly. "Excalibur?" she asked in a small voice, almost pleading.

"Huh?" he asked, snapping his head towords Tsubaki. His eyes still had that "far-away" look that he got after Kimi disappeared.

"Want to go out tonight to eat?" she asked, trying her best not to frown at him.

"Ah, sorry. I'd rather..." he trailed off, his eyes going sad as his eyes got deeper into the "far-away" look.

"Oh, ok." Tsubaki hid up her disappiontment as she turned to Black*star. "When should we go, then?" she asked, thinking.

"We could leave right now." he shrugged, showing he didn't care. _Its been that way since Kimi disappeared, they both became depressed. _Tsubaki thought, sighing.

"Ok, lets get going." she stood up as she almost trudged out of the house with Black*star. Leaving a depressed Excalibur alone.

_**Black*star**_

_Its been three days since the New Girl left. Can't believe she left... I can't get her smile out of my head! It sucks!_ Black*star thought, lowly growling as he and Tsubaki walked in silence.

"Black*star? Are you ok?" Tsubaki asked, leaning towards him.

He just gave her a confused look; saying "what-are-you-talking-about?".

She sighed, standing up straight again. "You were just growling under your breath." she told him. Her eyes became a little sadder as she continued. "It was about Kimi-chan again, wasn't it?" she barely asked above a whisper.

Black*star snorted, rolling his eyes. Tsubaki gave him a shocked, confused look. "No. I feel bad for Excalibur though." he muttered, shaking his head.

"Black*star..." she murmured, her eyes showed pity.

He kept looking forward, ignoring Tsubaki as his face only showed a small scowl. "I mean, she just up and left him." he stated, rolling his eyes.

"But, I thought you said she had to..." Tsubaki murmured, pointing it out. Black*star's eyes narrowed, a bit angry.

"Well, maybe I was wrong." he spat, walking a bit faster on the empty road.

Tsubaki easily caught up, she was now frowning. "What happened? You never admit your wrong... Even if the facts are against you." Tsubaki told him, her eyes softening. She gave a small sigh, turning the head to the side, away from him. "It _is_ because of Kimi-chan." she muttered to herself.

"I told you its not-"

"Yes it is!" Tsubaki cut him off, for once in her life. She was just so angry. "Face it Black*star! You miss K-"

"Don't say her name." he muttered, his face hidden. Tsubaki gave him a shocked look, suprised. "I don't know why... But when you say her name..." he trailed off as he stopped walking.

"What happens when I saw her name...?" she asked softly, trying not to push him. He shook his head, refusing. "Please, Black*star... I want to help." she told him truthfully.

"My chest... Feels really heavy when you say her name." he told her, shaking his head. "It must be because I didn't save her..."

"Black*star..." Tsubaki murmured, shocked. Then she gave a small, sad smile. "I think I know whats wrong." she told him.

He whipped his head towards her, his eyes widened for a second before becoming normal. "And whats wrong?" he asked her, quietly as he eagerly waited for the answer.

"You like her."

_**Kimi**_

Kimi stopped infront of the DWMA, staring at it in awe. "Might be the last time I actually see it..." she thought to herself, speaking in a whisper.

She shook her head, smirking. _I do doubt I will see it again, though, I can't give up complete hope_ she thought before she broke into a run towards the school.

"Just wait, Old man!" she grinned. "I'm the #1 theif!" she stated outloud as she jumped onto the roof, grinning.

_**Black*star**_

"What?" Black*star laughed, on the ground as he rolled around. "Thats defently _not _true!" he laughed harder.

"Black*star!" Tsubaki lowly hissed. Then she sighed, crossing her arms. "Then why do you feel depressed when I say Kimi-chan?" she asked.

Black*star's eyes saddened at her name before he sighed, standing back up. "Look, that tratior is usless now that she left - so why don't we just forget about her." he suggested. Tsubaki gave a small gasp, but he continued. "We could find Excalibur a new weapon, or he can work with us." Black*star shrugged.

"But, keeping that _girl_ in our lives isn't going to help." he shrugged, finishing.

Tsubaki suddenly smacked him, hiding her face.

"T-tsubaki?" Black*star asked, shocked.

"How could you? You know how _much _Kimi-chan means to Excalibur, yet you...?" she looked up, tears in her eyes. "How can you be so _heartless_?" she demanded, her cheaks going red from the tear stains.

"Tsubaki..." he shook his head. "Of course I know how much she means to him..." he told her, his voice soft and depressed. "But, that doesn't change the fact that shes the one _ruining _our lives!" he stated, angered again, replacing the sadness.

Tsubaki was about to start aguring again, when a sudden alarm from the school went off. "W-whats going on?" Tsubaki asked, alaramed as she looked around.

"Someone must've stole something important." Black*star shrugged not really caring.

"Not just anything, the thing they stole is very precious." a sudden figure told them, smirking.

"Stein!" Tsubaki and Black*star both turned around, shocked.

"What'd they steal?" Tsubaki asked, tilting her head slightly.

"They stole an important object is all I know." he shrugged, blowing smoke from his mouth.

"Who stole it?" Black*star asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Kimi." he stated simply.

Black*star growled lowly under his breath, ignoring the heavy feeling he was getting in his chest. "Lets go Tsubaki! We'll either save her, or kill her!" he spat, though he got stopped by Stein as he shook his head.

"I would rather you stay here, Black*star. Shinigami-sama thinks so too." he stated, puffing out more smoke.

"Huh? Why?" he asked, shocked and confused.

"Because," he gave him a dead serious stare. "she won't hold back if she sees you again. Who knows what she'll do." he shrugged. "You got lucky last time you saw her -I got told that the old man with her saved your life." he stated, eyeing Black*star before he suddenly jumped up.

"Gottcha ya!" Stein grinned as he attacked the petite figure, who dodged and landed on the roof, away from them.

"Stein." the figure nodded, respectful.

Black*star's heart jumped with joy as he heard her voice, though he didn't know why. _Why was he so happy to see her? Was what Tsubaki said true...? _Thoughts like those entered his mind, though he didn't pay attention to them as he gripped onto Tsubaki's weapon form.

"New Girl." Black*star growled lowly, in fighting stance.

The figure's eyes landed on him as she gave a little smirk. "Oh, its you."

_**Kimi**_

She felt happy, overly joyed when she saw him; did she know? Nope. Did she care? Not really. All she cared about, was getting the diamond to the old man, just to show him up.

The blue ninja made a quick move towards Kimi, though she easily dodged it. She disappeared, reappearing behind him. Her face went next to his ear as he froze.

"I am past your level, kid." she told him, then jumped backwards as Stein tried to hit her with Marie.

She frowned, knitting her eyebrows together. "I liked you Stein, one of my favorite adults. I'd rather not kill you." she told him, her eyes telling the truth.

"Black*star. Like I said before, don't get involved with this fight." Stein muttered, glancing at Black*star before looking at Kimi. "She won't hold back. She'll tease you for as long as she can before she has to kill you." he told her.

Kimi scowled. "Who told you that?" she asked, curious.

He just smirked back. "Ah, a little birdy told me." he chuckled. "But, you would torture him for as long as you can, wouldn't you?" he asked.

"Just to hear him scream." she nodded, her eyes cold.

Black*star growled while Tsubaki gasped, shocked. "Kimi-chan! You wouldn't hurt friends!"

Kimi cringed, rolling her eyes. "Your not my friends." she stated, shrugging. Then she turned to Stein. "Don't worry about me attacking him today. I've got places to be, people to see." she chuckled at her little joke as she turned around. "See you later!"

She glanced at Black*star, her eyes serious as she mouthed a few words: "_Say hi to Excalibur for me._". Then, she disappeared into the air.

_**Black*star**_

"I'm sure we can still track her..." Tsubaki muttered, so Stein wouldn't hear. "In speed*star mode." she added.

Black*star nodded slowly, his eyes narrowed, as he got into a running mode. "Black*star! Please don't go!" Marie pleaded in her weapon form, her reflection showing. He ignored her as he brought his hands to his face, almost ready. "We'll get Kimi back! Swear-" she was cut off by him.

"Speed*star mode!" he shouted as he suddenly disappeared, no trace of him.

"Its ok Marie." Stein told her, staring at were Kimi was at last. "I can track her down easily right now. She hasn't hid her soul yet." he told her as he started to run.

"Though, Black*star might be dead by then."

_**Kimi**_

She stopped a little past the gates as she sat down. _I wonder why he wants this...? Looks usless._ She thought as she studied the diamond. Shrugging, she put it back and stood up. "Well, I better get going." she murmured to herself, stretching a bit.

Though, she froze in place when a sudden figure jumped behind you. "Found you."

She sighed, shrugging. "Guess I should've hiden my soul... But then again, you can't even feel it, can you?" she asked, her soul suddenly growing bigger.

It was a black soul. Her soul had white chains around it as it smirked, madly.

Black*star didn't even flinch at the sudden pressure; he didn't feel it. Glancing at Tsubaki, she saw that Tsubaki was fighting it, trying not to faint. "Hmph, looks like you can handle it. But, obviously, _she _can't."

Black*star gave a shocked look before he looked at Tsubaki's weapon form. "Tsubaki?" he asked, worried.

She forced a small smile. "I'm fine, Black*star. We need to help Kimi-chan-"

"You can't help someone when you can't even beat them." Kimi stated, her soul becoming bigger and more pressure was added.

Tsubaki suddenly went back into her human form, gripping her head, she let out a horrid scream. "Tsubaki!" Black*star kneeld down, gripping her shoulders to keep her from falling after she stopped screaming.

"Opps, guess I did it a little too hard." Kimi shrugged, her face and voice emotionless. Black*star placed Tsubaki down before standing up.

"I'll beat you!" he shouted before he tried to attack her with his soul.

"Too slow." she moved to the side, dodging his hands. Then she moved swiftly again, dodgeing his kick.

"Face it, you'll never beat me." she gave a smug smirk as she kicked him in the gut.

_**Excalibur**_

He was still sitting on the couch, depressed. He hadn't moved an inch since they left a few minutes ago. He heard an explosion noise coming from the gate. "I wonder whats happening?" he murmured to himself, his eyes blank.

Then he felt it.

The feeling of the soul had been the one he had felt for _years _now. The same person who broke him with a simply sentence: Kimi.

He shot up, looking around. "I can't pinpoint it!" he growled, hitting the table with his cane, angered. "Its too large!" he growled, then stopped, relisation on his face.

"Thats it!" he shouted, running out of the house with an over joyed face.

_**Black*star**_

He barely dodged Kimi's pounch at his ribs, though it did send him flying towards the gate once again. "Ugh," was what he muttered as he dropped to the ground with a grunt after making a large dent in the wall.

"Stupid wall." he murmured, standing back up, bruised.

Kimi gave a light scowl. "You don't die easy." she sighed, her hands on her hips as she shook her head.

She looked back up, her eyes hard. "I'll kill you, just like I promised!" she growled as her soul started to sink into the city.

Even though Shinigami-sama's soul was pretecting it, his soul was soon over powered and was cornered as her soul shadowed the city.

Soon, even Black*star started to feel the pressure, even though it was small, it took its toll on his body and movement.

_**Kimi**_

Kimi smirked, seeing that he staggered. "Oh? Can you finally feel it? Or is the beating finally taking a toll on you?" she asked, her smirk growing.

Black*star just growled, looking for her weak spot.

Kimi started to stalk towards him, though that was stopped shortly after her second step.

She was suddenly flying to the side, a shocked expression writen all over her face. The pressure her soul was causing stopped, while her soul slowly shrinked back into its real size.

Excalibur landed back on the ground gracefully, frowning. "Kimi."

Kimi stood up, her face emotionless. "Excalibur." she replied, whipping off dust.

"Excalibur, Tsubaki's knocked out!" Black*star stated, a little panic in his voice.

Kimi's eyes fell on Black*star, the same time Excalibur's eyes did. "Its ok, she'll be fine." he reassured.

Black*star nodded, sighing with relief. Kimi's eyes lightly saddened. "So, you _do _love her." she stated coldly, half smirking, though it seemed sad. _Why do I feel so... Sad?_ "I should've known, she-"

"Kimi!" Excalibur hissed, making Kimi shut up; even when she told him she hated him, she still obeyed him slightly.

Black*star looked at them both, confused. "What are you two talking about?" he asked, walking towards Excalibur. "Of course I love Tsubaki-" Kimi looked horrified, then she shook her head, emotionless, though her eyes showed she was sad. "-as a sister." he finished, shrugging. "The girl I love, is, well, er..." he trailed off, shrugging again before he eyed Kimi, with caring eyes.

Kimi quietly cleared her throught, staring holes into him. "I don't care who you love! Or even like! I'm still going to kill you!" she growled, clenching her fists. _I feel... Weird... I don't know why... But, I think I might... L-l-like B-Black*star..._ She put her hands to her face, groaning as she shook her head. _No! No! No! I don't like him! Hes been the enemy from the start!_ she sighed, sitting down, calmly.

"Kimi..." Excalibur's voice trailed off taking a step closer. "What did you do?" he quietly asked, frowning.

Kimi closed her eyes. "I'm fine. Leave me alone. Didn't I say I hate you two?" she quietly asked, her soul wavering.

"Kimi..." Excalibur's voice saddened, depressed again. "But, I love you like a little sister still..." he murmured.

Kimi clenched her teeth, holding back tears. "Leave me alone." she repeated quietly, hiding her face.

"New girl! Listen! Your big brother is talking to you!" Black*star hissed, scowling at her.

She snorted, standing up suddenly. "Don't tell me what to do, kid. I _hate _you." she looked at Excalibur with saddened eyes. "And you." she told him coldly. She then looked at the moon, lightly gasping. "Shoot! I'm going to get acid!" she lightly whined before she turned on her heel, towards the never ending desert.

_**Black*star**_

"New Girl!" Black*star shouted.

"Kimi." Excalibur called.

Kimi disappeared, leaving no trace as the two guys stood there, shocked. "Excalibur..." Black*star looked at him, seeing the depressed Excalibur again.

"Wait... Whats that?" he asked, pointing towards Black*star's pocket; something was sticking out of there...

"A diamond?" Black*star asked, as he studied the diamond, not really intrested.

"Not just any diamond..." he murmured, picking up the diamond as he checked it out.

"What do you mean?" Black*star asked, raising an eyebrow.

Excalibur lightly scowled. "This is the same diamond that we took from Kimi's grandmother, Hoshi Moon. From Daiki Moon's side of the family." Excalibur stated.

"Whats so important about this diamond?" he asked, not getting anything.

"This diamond shows people what they fear most. Her grandmother used to use this on random village people to get food and such. That was when Kimi's father was still a little boy." he told. "Though, soon, she became insane, due to the diamond. We had to eliminate her. We left the father and the boy."

"Oh..." he murmured, looking at the ground. _Her whole family seems to be cursed._ He thought, shaking his head. _Even the New Girl_.

"Thats it!" Excalibur suddenly shouted with joy.

"Huh? Whats it?" Black*star asked, totally confused as he watched Excalibur jump with joy.

"Huh?" he asked, confused. "Oh, I forgot, you've never met him. Kimi said something about "going to get acid" did she not?"

"Er, ya, I think." he answered, shrugged.

"Well, the only person who ever gave Kimi acid was her grandpa, for being late..." he told Black*star, thinking. "But, why would he need the diamond...? And how did you get it?" Excalibur pondered this for a moment.

Black*star gave a little gasp, relization hitting him. "Maybe she gave it to me." he stated.

"Huh?" he asked, confused. "If why'd she do that?" he asked.

"Maybe she doesn't want her grandpa to go insane?"

Excalibur scoffed. "Doubt it. When I first met Kimi, she first told me that her family is insane -not her mother or father- but her grandparents from her fathers side." he told Black*star, shaking his head. "Plus, she never knew what her grandma did, she wasn't even born yet." he added.

"Hm." they thought for a moment. "Maybe so we won't follow her."

"What do you mean?" Excalibur demanded.

"Well, think about it." he shrugged. "She knows we would all follow her if she took the diamond. So, if she didn't have it, we wouldn't have a reason to look for her, now would we?"

"Yes we would!" Excalibur shouted, hitting Black*star with his cane. "Why doesn't she want us to follow her...?" he murmured to himself, depressed again.

"Shes probly afraid of her grandpa." he stated.

"Doubt it." Excalibur shook his head. "She was never afraid of her grandpa -even after her killed her father- she would never give in to him." he told Black*star. "He must've blackmailed her or something."

"Maybe he said he would kill you." Black*star joked.

"Maybe..." Excalibur nodded. "Ya, that would explain why she broke ties with me, you, and everyone. She didn't want him to kill me..." he paused, then continued. "Or, maybe, you..." he murmured.

"_What_?" Black*star spat, a disguested look on his face.

"Well, Kimi and I both, y'know, catch onto things faster then most people. And, well-"

"Spit it out!"

"I was getting there!" Excalibur spat, then continued. "Well, I think you might like her." he finished.

"No way!" Black*star groaned, shaking his head. "You and Tsubaki are both insane!" he muttered.

"So, Tsubaki caught on too." he murmured.

"I don't like her." Black*star stated.

"You don't have to try and convience me." Excalibur stated, making Black*star sigh in relief. "Though, I am rooting for you two." he winked, laughing afterwards.

"I hate you." he murmured, joking.

"Well, I'll be on my way." he gave a short bow before he turned on his heel, where Kimi went.

Black*star raised an eyebrow. "Your not seriously going after her, are you?" Excalibur nodded, not looking at him. "Why? She did all of this so you would stay safe." he sighed. "Or me..." he murmured, quietly.

Excaibur chuckled. "Because, shes my meister. I'm supposed to pretect her, am I not?" he asked, smiling. "Though, it seems shes been pretecting me while I mopped around." he scoffed. "I'm a horrible weapon." he added, smiling still. He turned around towards Black*star's shocked face. "I'll see you later, when I bring Kimi back." he bowed with his hat off, before he stood back up and put his hat back on.

Then he started to walk off, proudly.

"Wait!" Black*star called after him, catching up. He smirked. "Guess I'll have to go with you also. I mean, a weapon's usless without a meister, am I right?" he laughed.

"I guess so." Excalibur agreed, nodding his head. Then he hit him with his cane. "Be nice to your elders!" he shouted, chuckling.

After a few moments of silence, Black*star spoke up. "I feel like we forgot something..." he murmured, thinking hard.

Excalibur laughed. "Well, we'll find out later if its important!" he told him.

"Ya, I guess."

_We are coming to get you, New Girl._

**o0o**

**Love? Hate? Sorry if Black*star is a bit OOC xP I've never seen him sad before, so ya... I haven't updated for awhile, have I? Hehe, lol. Well, I hope you like it :3 and does anyone notice what the totally forgot about xD**

**If you do, tell me! Lol, I'll put you up in the next chappy, saying you noticed! Haha, not a big thing, but oh well xD**

**BTW, do you think Kimi went for Excalibur or Black*star? Or both? O_o never thought of that... Hmmmm...**

**Thanks for R&R~! Love you~!**


	9. Madness

**No one seemed to relize that they both totally forgot Tsubaki(who was knocked out)! xD shows how much we pay attention to her! lol**

**Enjoy~!**

**o0o**

Kimi skidded to a stop at the wicthes house, frowning. _After I tried to punch Black*star... I put the diamond in his pocket. I hope they found it and that idiot didn't lose it_. She thought, rolling her eyes. Then, her frown became deeper. _I'm late, not to mention I don't have it to give it to him..._ She sighed, scratching the back of her head as she shrugged; trudging over there, she thought. _I can handle acid again, I guess. Doesn't really matter to me -that much._ she thought, stopping infront of the door.

It creaked when it opened, shining the moonlight in darkened moon. "Old man." Kimi called, her voice indifferent as she stepped inside.

Her voice echoed through the house. She slammed the door shut, making a louder noise in the empty house.

She sighed, trudging towards the lab. Anytime he didn't answer, he would be there.

She walked up to the steel door, seeing light coming from it. _He put a new light bolb in?_ she questioned, pondering it for a moment before shrugging. The door slid open, making no sudden sounds like the front door.

"Old man?" she called through the door way, not stepping inside. She sighed when she got no answer and was about to leave when she heared a gapping noise. Raising her eyebrow, she took a heistated step inside.

She slowly walked to where the light was coming from -and sure enough, he did put a new light bolb in. She stopped, seeing him curse under his breath as he put the tube back on the steel desk, then writing something in his notes; she relized that the strange words she didn't know, were the words he was writing in.

She was curious, of course, but she made no sudden movements as she watched him carefully; trying to figure out what that was in the test tube.

"Do you have the diamond?" he suddenly asked, not even looking up from his papers.

Kimi's gaze drifted towards the ground as she pondered her answer. She heard him sigh. Looking up, she saw that he was stretching and staring holes into her.

"No." she told him truthfully. "That blue haired idoit and his weapon stopped me from leaving with it." she told him, half truthful, half lie.

He grunted, obviously not believing it. "Is that your answer?" he asked, eyeing her. It was like he knew...

"Ya."

He sighed, scratching the back of his head. "M'k. I'll be out in a second." he told her.

She gave a blunt nod before turning on her heel and leaving. Once she got out of the lab, she frowned deeply as she started to walk towards the small, broken down chair; the same one that he used to sit on, before he killed her father.

She gave a grunt as she sat down on the hard rocking chair. _I wonder if it will hurt more since I haven't had it in forever? I wonder if he'll give me more since I'm older?_ She allowed herself to space out before she heard the lab door slam open and quick footsteps walking towards her, almost running.

"Old man?" she questioned, raising her eyebrow as she looked at him confused.

He was grinning madly, as if something happened. He was also holding the test tube from ealier; the only difference is, that it was red, not blue.

He stopped infront of her, still grinning madly. "Its finally done!" he scream at her, madly. Kimi gave a shocked look on her face, then a confused one, before it turned back into her emotionless one; though her eyes showed confusion.

"What are you talking 'bout, old man? You finally gone crazy?" she questioned, joking at the end; he was already crazy.

"No, no." he shook his head, still grinning a bit. "Your next project is finally done!" he told her.

"Oh?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "And what is this "_next project_"?" she asked, eyeing the red test tube. _The color... Reminds me of blood. And when I stare at it... It makes me feel..._

"Its madness." he stated.

"What?" Kimi hissed between her clenched teeth. _Thats impossible! No one has ever made madness before...!_ she thought, scowling deeply as her eyebrows knitted together.

"This madness is something your grandma was working on before she got murdered." he told her.

Kimi looked horrified. "She... Murdered...?" she stammered, shocked.

He frowned. "Your mother or father must've not told you..." he murmured, shaking his head. "She was killed by Shinigami." he told her.

Kimi growled, cursing under her breath. "Mom... And now grandma..." she muttered, clenching her fists. "I should've killed him when I had the chances!" she growled at herself.

The old man patted her shoulder, making her look up in, suprised. "Its ok. He did it along time ago..." he told her, careful not to mention her father.

Kimi looked at the ground, controlling her anger. When she looked up, she looked indifferent once again, though her eyes told a different story. "Whats this project?" she asked, her voice quiet.

He smirked lightly. "This project is for you to drink." he told her. Kimi gasped, narrowing her eyes, she took a defensive step back.

"What?" she growled, eyeing him.

He sighed, rubbing his temples. "Its so we can kill Shinigami..." he told her. "Though, I might have a different use for it..." he mutted, glancing towards the window.

Kimi raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" she followed his gaze and saw nothing; _what was out there...?_

"That blue haired "idiot"," he quoted, grinning. "and his weapon are coming here..." he smirked. "They are bringing the diamond with them... We could kill two birds with one stone." he chuckled at his little joke.

"He and his weapon?" Kimi questioned, frowning. "I could've sworn I knocked her out for awhile..." she muttered.

The old man shrugged. "It doesn't matter really. Well, it seems like they stopped, so, it shouldn't matter for the rest of the night." he told her, heading back to the lab. "I'll wake you up in the morning, before they get here." he told her, stopping infront of the steel door. "You'll take the test tube then." he stated, opening the door.

"Wait." Kimi stopped him. "What are its side effects?" she asked.

He frowned, then chuckled. "It might make you be mad forever, unless you beat it in under an hour." he told her, truthfully; even his eyes showed it.

Kimi scowled lightly. "Oh... I see." she murmured.

"I'm sure you'll beat it." he told her, shrugging as he stepped in the lab. "Because..." the door was about to shut fully, only showing his eye and a part of his grin. "You survived last time." he finished, shutting the steel door.

Kimi stayed there, not moving as she scowled. "What an idiot..." she murmured, trudging towards the stairs.

"I didn't survive on purpose." she muttered, shutting her door.

_**Black*star**_

_We've come so far... Excalibur says we are just a few miles away from the house!_ Black*star smiled as he stared at the millions of stars in the sky.

_I wonder if the New Girl is alright... Excalibur said that the old man had already sensed us. He said we should wait 'til the morning..._ he thought, frowning.

He shifted, turning on his side. _I should get some sleep. That way, when I fight this old man, I'll show the New Girl that I am stronger then her!_ he grinned, happily, as he started to drift into sleep.

_**Tsubaki**_

She slowly began to wake up. Soon, she felt the light covers on her warm body. She felt the fluffy pillow underneath her head, which had a huge headache.

"Ugh..." she opened her eyes, then covered them from the laughing sun outside the window. She made herself sit up as she studied where she was. One thing for sure, she wasn't at her house.

Everything was white, unlike her house. The wall was a annoying white, while the blinds, bed, blankets, and chairs were all pure white also.

_Where am I?_ she thought, getting out of the warm bed. Once her bare feet landed on the cold ground, she quickly looked for the warmth of her shoes.

As she looked around, she relized something; _Black*star isn't here..._ she thought, looking around one more time before frowning. _Where'd he go?_ she thought, trying to remember what happened the night before. Then again, she didn't even know how long she was asleep.

The white door creaked open as soft footsteps rushed in. "Tsubaki!" the voice cried with delight. Tsubaki turned around to see Marie standing infront of the door.

Tsubaki gave her a small smile.

"Stein, shes awake." Marie called through the door, before she turned back around to smile at Tsubaki. She suddenly ran up and gave Tsubaki a big bear hug.

Releasing her, they both smiled before the door shut. Turning to look, she saw the grey-haired teacher turning around in his chair. "Your finally awake." she gave her a small smirk.

She nodded, smiling happily. Then she gave a small frown, barely noticable. "How long have I've been alseep?" she asked, worried about the answer.

Marie smiled at her, comforting. "Its ok! You've only been alseep all night. No worry!" she reassured.

Tsubaki sighed with relief, smiling. "Thats good. I better get going, before Black*star gets angery about not having food." Tsubaki giggled, daydreaming about Black*star before Stein scooted a little closer.

"Don't you remember what happened last night?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tsubaki blinked, confused, before she thought about it. "No." she told him, truthfully, as she shook her head.

"Remeber, you and Black*star took after Kimi last night." he told her.

Tsubaki gave a small gasp as the memory flooded her brain. _I remember... Black*star and I went after Kimi after Stein and Marie told us not too. When we found her, she was doing something with her soul, I think... Then there was so much preasure suddenly. It went blank after, I think, I screamed._ she thought, her eyes widening.

She whipped her head towards Marie, ignoring her worried comments. "Wheres Black*star?" she asked, despreat.

Marie looked down with sad eyes. Tsubaki whipped her head towards Stein. "Stein?" she asked in a quiet voice, pleading for an answer, good or bad.

He sighed, rubbing his temples. "I'm not sure were he is." he told her truthfully. Tsubaki gasped, her legs started to give away, little by little, as she felt tears in her eyes. He just continued. "We found you leaning on the gate, knocked out. Black*star, though, was gone. So was the diamond Kimi took." he sighed. "We checked your house, to see if he was there. He wasn't, we couldn't find Excalibur either."

Tsubaki's eyes widened, horrified. "Y-you don't think... T-their... D-d-dea-" she stopped herself, tears betraying her as they fell down her red cheeks.

"I doubt it." Tsubaki looked at him, shocked. That wasn't the answer she was expecting. "If Kimi killed them, then they would've been on the ground, where they died." he told her, shrugging. "I'm guessing, that they went after her."

Tsubaki gasped. "We have to go after them!" she told them, taking a step towards the door.

Marie stopped her short, shaking her head. "If it was that easy, we would have already gone to get them." she told them.

"What...?" Tsubaki asked, confused. "What do you mean...?"

"We don't know where Kimi's grandpa lives." she told her.

"Her grandpa...?" Tsubaki asked, still confused. "Is that who took her?"

"Yes." Stein answered. "After awhile, I relized who would want that diamond -it only brings pain. Her grandpa did swear vengence." he murmured as an after thought.

Tsubaki turned her attention back to Marie. "But why can't we find them?" she asked, despreat to go and find Black*star and Excalibur.

"Because, her grandpa lives in this strange forest." Marie frowned a little bit. "Whatever your searching for, you can never find. The only ones that know where he lives are Kimi and Excalibur." she told her.

"Since they are the only ones left that know." Stein added as an after thought.

Tsubaki ignored his little comment as her gaze stuck to the ground. "So, we can't find them intil they are out of the forest...?" she mumbled.

"Ya." Marie shook her head, then hugged Tsubaki. "I'm sorry." she told her as Tsubaki started to cry.

_Please be ok, Black*star..._ She thought, trying to hold back tears. _If you don't live... Then I can't live... Because, I love you!_

_**Kimi**_

Kimi shot up, after being shaken for a little bit. "What?" she hissed, obviously tired.

Her grandpa smirked a little bit, before holding up the test tube. "Lets go, its time." he told her, turning around as he trudged out of her room.

Kimi sighed, slowly getting out of her warm bed. She picked up the clothes she was going to wear. The shirt was a plain, black shirt that looked like it was skin tight, though it was just right. Her shorts had stiches on the side and almost a thousand little needles hanging below her shorts; they were great weapons, made it easy to keep the target still.

She put her little pouch of weapons on her back, just above her waist. She started to tie her army boots that had two little knifes inside each of them. She put a large, loose scarf on her neck. Then she put on black, fingerless gloves before she turned on her heel and walked out of her room.

She stopped at the last of the stairs, staring at her grandpa. "If I lose to the madness, swear to me that you'll kill me." she told him, dead serious.

"Sure." he told her, handing her the madness tube. She eyed it, sniffing it once more.

She looked suprised as she tilted her head slightly, raising an eyebrow. "It doesn't have a smell this time." she murmured.

"Thats the point." he told her. "Madness doesn't have a smell, idiot." she glared at him before plugging her noise.

She tilted her head backwards as she slightly parted her lips, just enough for the liquid to go into.

Though, she was stopped short when cold hands gripped her wrist. "What are you doing?" he hissed through his clenched teeth.

Kimi gave him a bored look as she shrugged, unplugging her noise. "I was doing what you told me to do." she barked.

"Idiot! You don't drink it _now_!" he told her, releasing her arm, which was white. "You have to drink it when the blue haired kid and his weapon come!" he told her.

"Oh." she murmured, indifferent as she started to walk outside.

"Now what are you doing?" he asked, sighing.

"I'm going outside to wait for them." she stated.

The old man cursed under his breath, quietly. "Wait," she turned around, raising an eyebrow. "How about we wait inside, talk about the old times." he chuckled, trying to seem relaxed. "I could tell you about your grandma." he suggested.

Kimi glanced at him, sitting down. "Ok, go ahead." she told him, closing her eyes.

"Hmm..." he scratched his chin. "Where should I begin?" he thought, then smiled. "Ah, I'll tell you what she loved." he chuckled, having that "far-away" look in his eyes.

Kimi listened eagerly, wanting to remember everything; after all, she wanted to know her grandma more then ever.

Right?

_**Black*star**_

"We almost there yet?" Black*star asked, trudging behind Excalibur.

He suddenly got hit with Excalibur's cane. "Fool! It takes alot of energy not to get lost!" he told him, walking once again since he stopped to hit him. "If I didn't know where to go, we would already be lost! Fool!" he shouted at him.

"Ok, ok. Yeesh." he murmured, rubbing his head. He suddenly became serious. "Do you think the New Girl is ok?" he asked, staring at the ground.

Excalibur chuckled a little bit. "Oh? I thought you didn't like her?" he asked, grinning happily.

"I don't!" Black*star whined, growling. "Why does everyone think I do?" he mumbled.

"Because, you do." Excalibur told him. Before Black*star could argue, he was cut off by Excalibur's cane suddenly in his face. "Sh, we are here." he told him as he pushed a tree branch out of the way.

Black*star stepped out of the thick forest and into the sunlight. He noticed that there was a small patch of grass covering the old-looking house, no trees went into the grass, like they couldn't touch it.

He waited until Excalibur took a step, before he followed. "Shes here?" he asked in whisper, trying to stay quiet. _This place... It gives me the chills._ he thought, eyeing it before his eyes landed on the house once more.

"Ya, shes here." Excalibur nodded, sitting down.

Black*star stared at him, shocked. "What are you doing?" he hissed, alarmed.

"I'm waiting for them to come out." he told him. "Relax, they are coming out in just a second." he told the anxious Black*star.

"No thanks." he declined the offer of relaxing as he stood there, stiffly.

_**Kimi**_

"...and thats all for now." he finished, standing up from the rocking chair. Kimi stood up also from the ground, a foot or two away from the old rocking chair.

"They are here, aren't they?" she asked, eyeing the door.

"Ya."

"Why haven't they barged in or anything?" she asked, confused.

The old man shrugged, getting the test tube. "I'm not sure, but here, take this." he handed it to her.

"But, I thought-"

"Just take it. It'll take a few moments for it to take effect, so you should be fine." he told her. "Hurry." he hissed after a second.

"I'm going!" she snapped, then plugged her noise as she drank it. She felt... Pleasure as it went down her suddenly dry throat. It tasted, like, chocolate or something yummy. She felt energtic and new as she put the tube down.

"So?" he asked, eager to know.

"It tastes... Good." she told him, blinking. "Weird." she thought outloud before she headed towards the door.

"Wait." the old man stopped her. When she turned slightly, he threw a pure black and slight red sythe to her, which she caught easily. She gave him a confused look. "It was your grandma's. You can use it for a weapon right now." he told her, shrugging.

Kimi's eyes shined as she studied the old sythe, though, it still looked new. "Hurry, go." the old man pushed her towards the door.

"I'm going." she sighed, opening the door.

Once the door gave a small cracking sound, the sunlight blinded her for a second as she stepped out from the house to the grassy field.

"Kimi." a voice echoed in her ears, making her eyes widened.

She whipped her head to the side. "Excalibur..." she gapped, shocked, as she saw the pure white weapon, with his cane and hat.

She turned her gaze to see Black*star, standing in awe. "What?" she snapped, scowling lightly. _That old idiot lied to me! I swear, once I beat his stupid madness thing, I'm going to _kill _him!_ she growled in her brain.

"Nothin', New girl." he stated, putting his hands behind his head.

Before she could retort, she felt a sudden pain through her body and head, causing a headache. She whimped as she felt her heart slowly slow down. _W-whats going on...?_ she thought, cringing.

She gasped for breath as she suddenly felt breathless. She started to feel like she was being pulled out of her body, as if something was trying to steal it.

She fought back, trying to stay in her body, but she felt that she was slowly slipping from it. "Kimi?" Excalibur's voice echoed through her brain.

_Thats where I am_. she gasped, relizing it. _The madness is taking over, so, I'm about to fight it..._ she thought, glancing all over.

She stopped as her eyes landed on a large blank spot; all the other spots were covered with pictures of her and everyone she knew.

She took a heistated step towards it, curious about it. It suddenly turned on, showing the grassy field she was just in. "Hm?" she stared at it, scowling lightly.

"_Kimi? You ok_?" she heard Excalibur's voice echo through the brain. Kimi took a step forwards, shocked. His voice sounded a little different, like a voice from a broken TV.

"_Whats wrong with her_?" she heard Black*star's voice, though it was more clear then Excalibur's; _why_?

"_I'm... I'm not sure_..." Excalibur's voice echoed.

"Excalibur!" Kimi shouted, seeing the the screen suddenly look at Excalibur and Black*star, who stood still, alarmed.

They didn't answer as they kept wondering what was wrong with her. "Why won't they respond...?" she murmured to herself.

"Because they can't hear you. Silly girl." a girls voice giggled, madly.

Kimi spun around, only to see a little girl. She gasped. "Your..."

"I'm you." she finished, giggling again. The little girl showed her face, they same face that Kimi had when she was a little girl.

"How...?" she wondered outloud, scowling.

"This is the first time you used me. Silly little girl." she told Kimi, giggling at the end.

Kimi's scowl deepened. "I didn't plan that." she spat.

"Heh, I know." the girl told her. "I decided that you needed my help." she giggled. "I guess you did."

"I did not!" she growled, taking a threatening step forward.

"Oh, but you did." she told her soothing as she took a threatening step forward also. "Didn't you, you silly girl."

"I didn't!" Kimi barked, scowling deeply.

"Your wasting your time argueing with me." she shrugged. "You only have 50 mins now to defeat me." she told Kimi. "If you do not, I get to control your body forever."

Kimi grinned. "We'll see about that." she told her as they both launched towards each other, knifes in hand.

_**Black*star**_

"Whats wrong with her...?" he murmured, eyeing Kimi as she staggered a step towards them.

"I'm not sure..." Excalibur murmured back. "Kimi?" he called out, taking a step towards her.

Kimi finally looked up, since her face was hidden. Her face a maddened as it chuckled. "Yes~?" it called back, madly.

Black*star got into fighting mode, frowning. "Shes mad!" he stated.

"But, she didn't seem mad until a little bit ago..." he murmured, frowning also.

Black*star just held out a hand towards him. "Lets go." he told Excalibur.

He nodded, turning into his weapon form; a pure white sword landed into Black*star's sweaty palms.

_Lets go, New girl!_ he shouted in his brain as they clashed weapons; pure white vs pure black.

**o0o**

**I know, short. Probly the shortest out of all my chappys... Well, I wanted to make it a cliff hanger and this seemed like the perfect time to do so xD**

**Thanks for readin' an' reveiwin'! Next chappy should be out in a few days or less :3**


	10. Escaping

**Enjoy~!**

**o0o**

Kimi panted, glaring at her enemy; herself. _This is endless! She knows my every move!_ she thought, narrowly dodging the girls next move.

_How can I kill myself? Whats my biggest weakness?_ she questioned herself, searching for an answer, there had to be an answer.

"Heh, I guess you haven't figured anything out yet." the young girl chuckled, enjoying the moment. "Its ok, you could always just give up." she suggested, smirking; she already knew the answer.

"No thanks." Kimi scoffed. "I'd rather die."

"That can be arranged." she told Kimi coldly, still smirking.

Kimi narrowed her eyes as they both launched at each other, looking for an opening. _I can't remember what my weakness it! Why not? Whats going on?_ she growled, scowling as she tried to remember, but failed each time. She couldn't even remember what happened before this.

"Heh, is your memory leaving you, yet?" the girl asked, giggling. Kimi growled, tightening her grip on the knife. "If you want, I could tell you what your weakness is - well, I'd give you a hint." she suggested.

Kimi pondered that for a moment; agree? She doubted she would get the truth. But what was her other option? She cursed under her breath as she waited.

"I'll take that as a yes." she chuckled. "Its in one of these pictures. I'm sure you'll know when you see it." she told her.

Kimi gazed at the pictures, barely looking at them; she was looking for something -or someone- familiar. There was a flash of blue in almost every picture; did she know why? No. Did she care? Not really.

She continued to search as she dodged the girls attacked. She stopped suddenly, seeing something strange; in the picture there was a strange looking creature smiling in the picture. It was tipping its hat as he held its cane.

Memories came flooding back to her as her eyes widened at the picture. "Excalibur..." she murmured, taking a step towards the picture.

She got stopped suddenly, getting kicked in the side, making her fly towards the other side. She coughed out blood as she fell to the floor.

"Heh, got you." a teasing voice sung, giggling at the end.

Kimi sat up, grinning. The girl titled her head slightly, confused. "I know... What my weakness is..." she murmured.

"Oh?" the girl looked amused. "Please, enlighten me."

Kimi shakily stood up, lightly smirking. "C'mon, you have to already know." she stated.

The girl frowned. "I do." Kimi smirk grew. "But," Kimi scowled. "I'm sure you got the wrong person." she told her.

"What?" she scowled deeply. "No," she smirked lightly again, shaking her head. "I'm sure I got the right person, the one closest to me."

"Heh, then please, tell me. If your right, you get to land a hit on me." she told her.

"Whats the downside?" Kimi asked, eyeing the girl suspiously.

"If your wrong, you can't move for 10 seconds." she stated, smiling brightly, though it was twisted.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, frowning as her eyebrows knitted together.

The girl sighed, shaking her head. "You can't move your feet. So, you would have to stay right there." she told her, pointing towards her feet. "Got it?" she questioned.

Kimi nodded, lightly scowling. "Your weakness - no, _our_ weakness is Excalibur." she stated.

The girl froze, then relaxed, smiling. "Hmph, I thought, just for a second, that you might've figured it out." Kimi gave her a questioning look. "But, in the end, you got the wrong person." the girl giggled, grinning madly.

"What?" Kimi shouted, shocked. "Thats impossible! The only reason-"

"Its not him." she shrugged. "You two are too alike. He has no way of pretecting you. Hes not the one." the girl spat. "Face it." the girl got into a fighting mode. "Now, stay there for 10 seconds!" she laughed as she lunged.

Kimi gave an annoyed sound as she planted her feet in the ground, counting for ten seconds. The girl tried to kick her in the head, though, Kimi ducked out of the way, her feet not moving. "Face it, you can't beat me." the girl laughed madly.

Kimi scoffed. "We'll see." she spat. _5 second left_. she thought as she used her arm to block the next kick. _3... 2... 1..._

The girl jumped in the air, ready to peirce Kimi with the knifes coming out of her shoes**(A/N: whoa... Kimi had some dangerous stuff when she was a kid xD)**. Kimi smirked lightly as she swiftly moved out of the way.

"Aw, I did it too late..." the girl sighed, smirking. "Oh well. We can always play again." she giggled. "Besides, you only have 10 minutes left." she stated, grinning.

Kimi's eyes widened, _what? That can't be possible... We've only been her for around 20 minutes..._ "Did you know" the girl suddenly asked.

Kimi whipped her head up, seeing the girl play with her hair. "that time seems more slow here?" she gave a small smirk as she glanced at Kimi. "Wouldn't you hate it if you were stuck up here?" she asked, her smirk turning into a thin line. "I hate it."

Kimi rubbed the back of her head. "Of course I would hate it. What normal person wouldn't?"

"I get to watch your past over and over again when you sleep." she told her, ignoring her comment. "Though, that only happens when you don't have any dreams." she shrugged.

Kimi raised an eyebrow. "That must happen alot. I rarely have dreams," she looked at her palms. "If I do, they are usually about..." she trailed off, looking back up at the giggling girl. "Whats so funny now?" she asked, annoyed.

"You are. You have dreams almost every night you sleep." she stated.

"What?" she barked, frowning. "That can't be true. I would remember them."

"Yes, you would." the girl nodded, agreeing, then she smirked again. "But, you choice not to."

"Huh?"

"Would you like me to tell you what your dream is?" she asked. "Its been the same ever since you came to DWMA."

Kimi looked horrified before she scowled, nodding.

"Its about a special blue haired ninja." the girl chuckled, almost sadly. Kimi looked horrified, this time, though, she didn't try to hide it.

"Its 'bout me killin' him, right?" she chuckled, nervously. "I knew I was a weirdo, haha." she suddenly got punched in the face, flying backwards.

She sat up, spitting out some blood. "Why, I'm gonna..."

"You wouldn't kill him!" the girl spat, scowling deeply. "Hes apart of your life. In your dreams, you would be depressed. Images of your -no, our- clans death would fly by. Though, it would suddenly change. You'd reopen your eyes and you'd feel much warmth. Besides you, is that blue haired kid. He's snuggling you..." she trailed off, smiling sadly.

"That can't be true!" she barked, shooting up, angered. Though, it felt so true...

"I'm jelous of you, yet I feel pity for you." she murmured, in thinking mode.

"W-what...?"

"Your pretty and you have someone who cares for you." she shook her head, smiling sadly still. "No, you have many people who care for you, you just don't relize it."

"Who would care for a monster like me? They all think that my clan is a monster, and grandpa doesn't help..." she murmured, holding back tears that threatened to fall.

"Heh, no one there thinks that." she snapped her head up, shocked. "Kid and Crona, they admire you. Along with Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Stein, even Shinigami-sama." she told her. "Though, Excalibur and Black*star, they don't only admire you, they love you. Excalibur thinks of you like a little sister, while Black*star... Well, he-" she was cut off by a knife to her throat.

"Don't speak." she murmured, frowning. "I don't care about him!" she shouted, about to cut off her head.

Then, something strange happened; the knife suddenly fell from her hand, slowly falling to the ground. Kimi's eyes were widened as she fell on her knees as she tried to figure out what was wrong. _Wha... Whats going...on...?_ it hurt to think, to even keep her eyes open and to breath.

"Oh..." the girls voice bent down towards the ground, where Kimi fell. "I guess times up. Too bad... I kinda wanted to see what happened between you and that blue haired kid." she murmured, sighing as she stood up. "I'm going to be taking over your body now. Your going to die, slowly. I can't really change that." she told her, truthfully. "I would end your pain now. I'm not a mean person."

"I'm going to have to kill your two friends; y'know, Excalibur and Black*star." she sighed, scratching the back of her head. "I'll end Black*star's suffering quickly, no pain, deal?" she smiled at Kimi's motionless body. She frowned. "I know your not dead yet... But, you seem like you are." she murmured, standing up.

_Excalibur and Black*star... They are going to die...?_ she thought, cringing at the pain. _They can't die!_ she thought, tears falling down her motionless face.

The girl bent down once again, petting Kimi's head soothing.

_**Black*star**_

Panting, he jumped backwards twice, dodging the pure black sythe. "Dang! Hasn't she beaten the madness yet?" he barked, growling.

Excalibur's reflection showed on the pure white sword. "No, not yet. If it was time for her to come, she would've fallen to the ground by now."

He scowled as he saw her body staggered, her eyes widening. "What happening?" he asked, confused.

Excalibur turned into human form suddenly, slighlty scaring Black*star. "Its time. It will show us if she made it..." he trailed off.

"Or not." Black*star finished, frowning. Excalibur just nodded.

Suddenly, Kimi's body gripped her head, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. Then she screamed in pain as wind started to pick up around her.

"W-whats going on?" Black*star asked, his arm infront of his face, pretecting him from the wind. Excalibur did the same as he gasped.

"No... Its not possible..." he murmured, eyes widened.

"Whats wrong!" Black*star shouted once again, angry.

Excalibur shook his head sadly. "She didn't beat it..." he murmured, then turned into his sword mode, landing in Black*star's suddenly cold palms. His reflection showed in the sword. "This is her most weakest state right now! The madness took over her body, so we can't afford wait!" he shouted in the wind. "We have to kill her now!"

Black*star froze, time slowing. _New girl... She failed...? Thats impossible, though! How could she lose!_ he thought, slowly trudging through the harsh wind to Kimi's screaming body.

As he was inside the tornado surrounding her. He stopped, a few inchs from her. He suddenly stuck Excalibur in the ground.

"Black*star?" he shouted, confused.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled as he ignored the weapon and walked to Kimi, only an inch or two away from her. "I have something to tell you." he shouted, though, it still screamed.

"I love you, Kimi!" he stated. Kimi's body stopped screaming and looked at him, confused, though its eyes still seemed dead.

He smiled kindly as he started to lean towards her, closing his eyes. Soon, his lips locked onto hers, softly.

_This is my first kiss_**(A/N: I'm sure its Kimi's too xD)**_... I-I think I love you, Kimi. Ya, that sounds right. I love you, Kimi._

_**Kimi**_

Her cold body suddenly grew warmer, mostly her lips. _Wha... Whats going on...?_ she thought, tiredly. _I could've sworn I was dieing_ she thought, sitting up.

She saw the girl laying on the ground besides her. Kimi crawled towards her, shaking her slightly; her body was freezing.

"What happened?" she asked outloud.

The girl smiled softly. "That Black*star kid is saving you -even when Excalibur stated it was too late. But, somehow, he managed to save you. I think its because of what he said." she gave a sly smirk.

"W-what?" she asked, confused and a little flushed. "Why are you all cold though?" she asked, concern.

"Because, your body isn't sure which one should go back into it. I won, so I should. Yet, you have unfinished business." she chuckled. "You'd have to kill me." she told her.

Kimi gasped. "What? But..."

"Its the only way. If one of us don't die, then we both disappear forever."

"If I kill you, then thats like cheating. You won fair and square." she told her.

"Heh, I thought that if you play fair and square it'd "only get you and your partner killed one day"." the girl quoted chuckling as she saw Kimi frown.

"But-"

"Its ok. I'll probly come back anways." Kimi raised an eyebrow. "You see, just because you kill me, doesn't mean I won't come back." she giggled. "I've been in your brain since you first met you grandpa." she told her.

Kimi sighed, shaking her head with a small smile on her lips. "I guess your right... I never could get rid of you." she chuckled. "I guess, I'll see you next time. Deal?"

The girl smiled, holding out her hand. "Deal." she and Kimi grabbed each others hands as they shook.

Then, Kimi cut off the girls head, no pain coming from it. It started to become brighter around her, though the large blank space was still there.

Instead, though, it started to play something.

She gasped as she saw Black*star stab Excalibur into the ground.

"_Black*star?_" he shouted from his weapon form. Kimi scowled, _whats he doing? Gonna kill me with your bare hands?_ she questioned, resting her hand on her hip.

"_I'm sorry._" she heard Black*star mumbled before he stopped infront of the screen, only a few inchs from it. "_I have something to tell you_."

_I'm guessing hes talking to me..._ she thought, swifting her feet, she felt like she knew what was about to happen. _I'm guessing the screen is me..._ she guessed, watching closely.

Then something crazy happened. "_I love you, Kimi!_" he told her, just before he leaned down and kissed her.

Kimi's face became pure red, like a tomato. _H-he..._ she paused, relizing something. _He called me Kimi... Not New Girl..._ she thought, gapping before smiling softly. Then her face became red once more. _He stole my first kiss!_ she mentally whined. **(A/N: See? What'd I tell ya xP)**

_**Black*star**_

He slowly backed away from Kimi's suddenly frozen body, only her lips were warm. "Whats wrong now?" he asked, worried.

"I-I don't know!" Excalibur called back. "Just come back over here!" he ordered. Black*star obeyed and bolted towards Excalibur.

Once they were reunited, they both stared at Kimi, worriedly, though Excalibur still smirked little. "I aprove." he muttered, though Black*star still heared.

"Huh?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I aprove of you dating Kimi." he told him, slyly smirking as Black*star became flushed.

"W-wha...!"

Before he could continue, the wind suddenly died down. Both Black*star and Excalibur heistated to run forward. "Kimi?" Excalibur called as Black*star stayed silent.

They heared caughing, before someone groaned. "Ugh... Excalibur...?" a voice echoed towards them.

"Kimi!" they both shouted as they ran towards the noise.

_**Kimi**_

_My whole body is numb... Why can't I move it? Or feel it?_ she thought, groaning at the sudden pain that kept coming.

"Kimi!"

_Black*star? Or Excalibur...? I'm not sure which... Why do I want it to be Black*star...? Ugh, my head hurts_. she lightly whimpered as she cleared her throat.

"O-over here..." she barely called.

There were soon rushing footsteps running towards her before they suddenly stopped a foot or two away.

"Whoa! What happened to you?" a voice asked, shocked. _Yup, thats the idiot._ she mentally rolled her eyes as she tried to open them.

"What do you mean-?" _Excalibur._ "Kimi! How'd she get those?" he demanded.

_What are they talking about? Get what?_

"I don't know! Not from us!" Black*star told him.

_What are they talking about?_ she thought, annoyed. "What are you talking about...?" she questioned, barely above a small whisper.

She slowly opened her eyes; at first, the images were blurry. All she could see was a blue haired figure, which she knew was Black*star, and then a pure white smaller figure, which she knew was Excalibur.

Soon, they images became clear -she found out she was right about who was who- and she gave them a questioning look. "You guys are idiots." she murmured before she sat up, grunting along the way.

Then the pain came. _Well, atleast I can feel again... But why does it hurt all over?_ she pondered this for a moment before looking at herself.

Scars.

There was cuts and blood on almost every inch of her body. "Whoa!" she muttered, shocked. She studied them, _they look fimiliar..._ she thought, narrowing her eyes as she studied them harder.

Her eyes widened as she figured it out. _Thats it! These are the same wounds I got when I was fighting the little me! I guess they followed me when I came out of my brain... Weird._ she thought, scowling.

She looked up, giving a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I got these when I was fighting the madness." she scratched the back of her head as she gave a nervous chuckled.

"Why didn't you be careful?" Excalibur almost whined as he helped her up.

"Sorry." she murmured, whincing as she tried to put down her right leg, the main one.

Black*star suddenly rapped his arm around her waist as he put her arm around his shoulder, though his hand still held onto her wrist. "Huh?" her face becoming red as she gave a confused look.

He just chuckled. "You look pretty cute when your red." soon after those words came out, he was hit with Excalibur's cane. "Hey!" he shouted, glaring at Excalibur.

"It wasn't me!" he told him. "Honest! Kimi did it."

"Heres your cane back." she smirked as she tossed him his cane, which he happily took.

Black*star growled under his breath as he suddenly picked up Kimi, bridal style.

"Ah!" she clunge to him, her face becoming red right after. She quickly let him go, though she found out he didn't do the same. "Oi, let me go, idiot." she murmured, poking his chest. _Its... Kinda soft..._ she thought, chuckling.

"Lets get going before-" Excalibur was suddenly cut off by a sudden shadow appearing a few feet ahead of him.

"Whos that?" Black*star questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No one else can get here without knowing where he lives..." Kimi started.

"No one knows where he lives but us..." Excalibur finished, sweat starting. "Run!" he hissed as he and Black*star took off, running back towards the woods.

_Were not going to make it..._ Kimi thought, tightly closing her eyes. _Hes going to catch us... He always catchs me..._ she shot her eyes opened, glaring at nothing really. _This is no time to be scared! Its _my _turn to beat him!_ she growled lowly under her breath as they suddenly stopped.

Looking up, she saw the shadowy figure take off the cloaks hood, showing his face. "Where are you going, Kimi?" he asked, sounding as if he cared.

Kimi choked, swallowing. "I-I'm leaving..." she told him, obviously scared, though, not for herself, but for the two boys next to her.

"Hm. But you can't." he told her, smirking as he took a step closer. "You see, the only projects you had were #1 and #2. But you never gave me the first one."

Kimi scowled, standing up. She felt her heat leave her, making her cold once more. "Give me the diamond you two have." she told Black*star, her palm open for it.

"What? You can't give it to him." he told her.

"Give it!" she snarled. "You wanna live?" he kept quiet, never seeing her so... Angry. "Then give it to me!"

"Kimi..." Excalibur murmured, frowning slightly. She never got this mad...

"Heh, who said they would live?" he asked, smirking.

Kimi whipped her head towards him, in a fighting stance. "Then theres no point in giving it to you." she stated, coldly.

He frowned. "C'mon Kimi. You must be smarter then that! You have a chance to save yourself! I say you should take it." he told her.

Kimi scoffed. "No thanks. I'd hate to see friends of mine dead." she spat. Black*star beamed at the little sentence, happy he was her friend -or maybe more. "Anyways, we'll be taking our leave now." she told him, turning her back on his as she walked a little bit past Black*star and Excalibur.

"Why, you little...!" he muttered before he suddenly disappeared.

"Kimi!" Black*star shouted, turning around to see that Kimi was holding onto Excalibur's weapon form as they held off the old man.

"I know!" she shouted back. Black*star tried to kick the old man, since he was busy with Kimi, though he moved out of the way at the last minute.

The old man landed away from them, on his roof as he studied his prey. "Black*star," Kimi hissed, whispering to him. "we are going to make a run for it. Stay by me at all times ok?" she asked, he nodded slowly.

"Ya."

"Good." she murmured before she stood up straight. "SOUL RESONANCE: DARK!" Excalibur and her shout together as Excalibur glowed.

_**Black*star**_

Black*star gasped as he saw her soul for the first time. It had a thick chain around it. In the middle of it, there was a the word "curse" written. It was pure black and pure white at the same time, like Yin and Yang. It also had two sword-looking things going into the sword, as if it got stabbed by them.

"Whoa..." he murmured, studing the soul.

_**Kimi**_

Excalibur stopped glowing as his new form showed. Kimi looked down as she saw his new weapon form - the katara. One in each hand and a little chain hooking the two together.

_Excalibur and I have two forms - dark and light. Our first form -the dark one- is when Excalibur turns into a katara; I'm not sure why... Hm, maybe I'll figure it out later..._

_If we live that long._

"Lets go!" she shouted as she lunged at her grandpa.

"Ah, so your finally going to kill me?" he laughed madly. "Great! Lets go!" he laughed as he dodged the attack. He suddenly disappeared.

"Whats happening?" Black*star asked, narrowing his eyes as he looked for the old man.

Kimi slightly relaxed. "Its ok. He went inside."

He gave her a confused look. "Why?"

"Because I need my weapon, silly boy." the old man chuckled, grinning, as he let his weapon rest on his shoulders. It was a bat-like sword kind of weapon. The hilt and the size was like a bat, while the shape was a sword - no one really knew which it was.

"Looks kinda rusty." Excalibur commented, his reflection showing.

"Its always looked like that." Kimi stated, indifferent. She tightened her grip on Excalibur before she disappeared, reappearing as she tried to kick the old man.

He used his weapon to dodge, though his shoes slipped, making him fall flat on his face. "Ow." he mumbled, not moving.

Kimi raised her fist, indifferent. "You've lost your touch, old man." she stated before she swung her fist down towards his head. Just before it would've hit it, she was suddenly hit in the ribs and thrown backwards.

"Hah, your still an idiot. If you didn't wait to talk, you would've killed me!" he laughed madly, licking the blood off his weapon.

"D-dang." she grunted as she stood back up, scowling. She quickly wipped the blood dripping from her mouth off. She got into fighting mode once more.

"Haha! You still wanna fight! This is so fun!" the old man laughed with pleasure as he disappeared. Kimi swiftly stepped to the side, just before the old man reappeared behind her. "Aw, I missed." he frowned as he lifted up his weapon again.

Kimi lunged at him once again, barely scratching his head. "I missed." she muttered, frowning.

"Kimi..." Excalibur whispered, his reflection showing. "We can't beat him by using our Dark mode." he told her.

Kimi scowled. "I know. We'd have to use our Light mode." he nodded, indifferent. Kimi opened her mouth to speak, then snapped it closed as she dodged the bat-like sword. As she landed, she continued. "But, last time I used it, it almost..." she trailed off, using the chain to stop the hit she was about to recieve.

"I know. It almost cleansed your soul." he finished, nodding.

Kimi scowled, _its the reason I don't have a pure black soul anymore_.

"But, I'm sure-" he tried again, getting cut off by Kimi using him.

"No! I'll use my own methods fight!" she barked as she used her soul to attack the old man.

"Soul Menace." she whispered as she twisted her foot, which was on the old mans back. The old man flew forward as Kimi slowly put her foot back down. "Black*star." she called.

He appeared behind her. "Lets go." she nodded towards the woods as she took off towards it. She was going at a jogging pace, which was full speed running to Black*star. "We are almost out." she called, relief. Though, it was quickly replaced with nervousness. _I wonder what will happen when I get back? I alos wonder why he isn't following us... He wouldn't let us escape._ she pondered this for a moment, then stopped when she heard a munching sound from a distance.

Her eyes widened as her eyebrows knitted together. _No... He wouldn't..._ The munching sound increased. Kimi skidded to a stop just as she reached the outskirts of the woods. _H-he..._

"Whats wrong?" Black*star asked as he stopped a little bit behind Kimi.

"He..." Kimi gulped, her eyes stilled widened. "Hes eating innocent souls... Hes defently gone mad this time..." she whispered outloud as her grip of Excalibur tightened.

"Kimi-" both Excalibur and Black*star were cut off by Kimi.

"Stay here, or leave to DWMA." she told Black*star. "I'll be right back." she promised, though she knew it was a lie.

"But-"

It was too late, she was gone.

**o0o**

**Love? Hate? Haha, I made another chappy! :D For some reason, I don't want it to end T~T! But, then again, I kinda do xP. lol**

**I love your guy's comments! Its like a big bag of cookies to me! ^^ Yummm... I kinda want cookies now... Anyways next chappy is almost done! Yay lol**

**Though, its probly the last one D: booo lol**


	11. Enternal Peace

**Last chappy! (I think xP)**

**Enjoy~!**

**o0o**

Kimi sprinted through the thick trees, easily dodging tree branchs and trunks. She skidded to a stop as she came to the opening, the sun greeting her once again. Her eyes focused on the house.

_Munch_. _Munch_.

Kimi snapped her head up, looking at the roof. "Old man!" she barked, glaring at the old man.

He looked down, since he was sitting on the roof. "Ah, Kimi, I thought you left with your boyfriend." he said smugly.

She shooked her head, staring at the thing in his hand; a soul. "Put the soul down." she told him, calmly, as she slowly took a few steps towards him. "You know what happens when someone eats it."

"Of course I do! Who do you think your talking to?" he spat, bringing the soul close to his face. "It smells so good." he smirked as his long tongue licked it. "They also taste good. You wanna try?" he chuckled as he grabbed another one and waved it around.

Kimi gasped. "Idiot! If you keep eating them..." she trailed off, freezing in her tracks.

Her grandpa slowly brought the soul to his face, and then ate it in one gulp. He took the other one and slowly brought it up once more. "No!" Kimi shouted, disappearing.

Reappearing behind him, she was about to kick him off the roof, but she got stopped short. Her body was thrown towards the ground. As it landed, the impact made her cough up blood, her eyes widened in slight pain.

Grunting, she shakily stood up. She slowly trudged towards her grandpa once more, her eyes pleading for him to stop; he was, after all, her only family she had left.

"Why do you not want me to feel pleasure?" he asked her, frowning as he swallowed another soul.

Kimi shook her head as he started to pick up another one. "Don't do it..." she choked out, disappearing once more.

Before she even fully reappeared, she was flying back towards the ground. "Idiot! You can't beat me at such a weak stage!" the old man barked.

She got up once more, her knees shaking, they wanted to go back down and not move for awhile. "If you keep eating them, then you'll be no better then a Kishin."

"Whats so bad about Kishins?" he asked, shrugging. "I have no issues with them." he swallowed another soul, licking his lips with a bittersweat smirk on his face.

"They fear everything. They forget what its like to be happy..." Kimi was suddenly off the ground, a cold hand gripping her neck.

"Happiness is not real!" he shouted at her, madness in his eyes. It was a different madness though, the one he had before was a weak one, one that couldn't take control of him. This one, on the other hand, was one that was slowly eating him away. "How many times do I have to tell you?" he barked.

"H-have you looked at my eyes...?" she asked, some blood rolling out of her mouth, dripping on his hand.

"Who cares about your eyes now?" he asked.

Kimi gave a faint smile. "They are... More brown then black now..." she mumbled, trying to keep her eyes opened. Everything was getting fuzy and she was starting to get real dizzy.

Then the grip loosened. "They are more brown." he gasped. "I noticed when you arrived that they were brown..." he mumbled, the grip on her neck loosening more. "I just thought that was because you were happy about being at DWMA..." he mumbled, scowling as he tried to find out why.

"Its because I don't mind if I'm with you or at that idiotic school," she told him. "I'm happy to be with my friends or family."

The old man shook his head, then threw her at a thick tree. The impact didn't help her eyes nor her dizziness.

"Your an idiot." he murmured, taking out his weapon. "Only idiots believe something good will come out of family "love" or friendship..." he mumbled, crazy.

He was infront of Kimi's motionless body, the weapon held just above his head, ready to strike. "Old man..." she mumbled, gazing at him.

He brought down the weapon, laughing along with it. With only a few inchs from her face, Kimi still had a faint smile on her face. Before the weapon fully landed, the old man was suddenly flung towards a tree.

He stopped the impact thanks to his weapon, and he barely got hurt. Kimi felt warm arms wrap around her as they helped her stand.

"You ok?" a worried voice asked, though she was still too dizy to see.

"Black*star?" she asked in a mumble. She gripped her head, shaking it. "Ugh, set me down and give me a few moments to regain some strenth." she told him. He carefully sat her besides a tree, allowing the tree to support her. "Once the strength comes back, I'll finish him."

"What happens in the meantime?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hes getting up!" Excalibur hissed in his weapon form, his reflection showing.

Ignoring his comment, Kimi sighed. "I was hoping that you and Excalibur could hold him off for a little bit. Just until my strength is back." she told him.

He flashed a smile. "Gottcha." then the warm arms left her, allowing the cold to return to her body.

_Be safe._ she thought before she fainted, due to the blood lose.

_**Black*star**_

Black*star gripped Excalibur as the old man stood up shakily. "Stupid kids... Don't know how to respect their elders..." he muttered, shaking his head. "Oh well, I'll just teach them a lesson."

He cracked his wrinkly knuckles before he gripped his weapon once more. "Shall we get started?" he asked as he rushed towards them.

Black*star easily dodged, frowning. _Whats he thinking? Hes stalling, obviously, but why? Whats the point in stalling?_

"He must want Kimi to kill him." Excalibur muttered, his reflection showing.

"Huh?" Black*star asked, glancing at the weapon before watching the old man rush towards them again.

"Kimi is his family, if he was going to die by someone, he would rather it be by her." he told Black*star as they clashed weapons.

Black*star jumped backwards, trying to keep a small distance; he didn't want their fighting to be close to Kimi's resting spot.

"Why are you running?" the old man called, smirking, as he disappeared. Black*star held in a yelp as he was flung into a thick tree.

"Ow." he mumbled as he stood up, using Excalibur as a cane.

"Your lucky. He didn't use his weapon." Excalibur told him.

Black*star slightly scowled, looking at the old man. _Why hasn't he killed me?_ he questioned. _If he only wants Kimi, then whats the point in having me alive?_

Black*star quickly dodged the old man's weapon by doing a sideways flip. "That was close." he mumbled, stopping the old man's attack once again.

"I can feel your fear." the old man laughed madly. "You just can't sense it yet!"

Black*star put more strength into the sword, making the old man go back a little bit. "What are you talking about?" he spat. "I don't feel fear, because I'm a God!" he shouted, kicking the old man in the stomache.

The old man slid back, stopping shortly. "Heh, we'll see about that." he chuckled as he disappeared. Black*star raised an eyebrow as he eyed around him, looking for the old man.

"Kimi!" Excalibur suddenly shouted, his reflectiong showing his scared face.

"Wha-?" Black*star snapped his head towards Kimi. A small gasp escaped his lips as he saw the old man about to crush Kimi's head in. "Stop!" he shouted, taking a few steps forward.

The old man laughed. "Heh, aren't you scared?" he asked, grinning madly. "The one you like -or maybe love- is about to die, yet you can't even do anything about it." he chuckled. "Your too scared to even come at me."

His laughing soon died as Black*star run at him, star's in his eyes. "Black*star...?" Excalibur questioned, though got no reply as they clashed weapons with the old man.

"Oh, I see. You have madness in you as well." he chuckled, grinning. "This could be fun, don'tcha think?" he laughed again as he kicked Black*star into a bush, which was much softer then a tree.

"Black*star! Use your ninja skills to beat him!" Excalibur hissed as Black*star shakily stood up.

"Got it." he nodded, the star's gone, as he disappeared in the shadows. The old man just howled with laughter.

"Hah, I doubt your going to be able to stay quiet long enough to get me."

Black*star held back a growl and some curses as he looked for an opening. _Gotta keep my soul hidden, my breathing quiet, and no sound coming from me._ he thought as the old man glanced around the trees.

_So, he guessed I was up here, eh?_

"You seem to have the same hidding place as Kimi..." the old man murmured before disappearing. Black*star's eyes widened, a bat-like sword sticking out of his stomache. _W-wha...?_

He was suddenly kicked in the back, sending him flying towards the ground. He barely was able to not land on his new wound, but he still fell.

His eyes stayed wide open as he coughed some blood out. "Black*star!" Excalibur called, worried.

He did his best to sit up, which was only a slouching position. It hurt so much, though, it felt numb were the new hole was.

"Ugh..." he gripped the hole, cringing as more blood slid down his mouth.

"Heh, your not a very good assassin." the old man told him, licking the little blood on his weapon. "Maybe Kimi will teach you to become a better one - if you live that long." he laughed madly once more.

Taking a few steps towards him, Black*star couldn't move as his eyes became unfocused, then focused once more. _D-dang... Kimi..._ he narrowed his eyes, doing his best to wip off the blood on his face.

The old man chuckled once more, insane. "You still wanna fight?" when Black*star didn't change his look, the old man smirked. "What drives you so much that you wanna fight so badly?" he asked, chuckling.

The old man took another step towards Black*star. He gripped Excalibur's hilt tighter, ready to strike, but was stopped short. "Huh?" the old man gasped as he landed onto the tree.

Black*star's eyes focused as he saw Kimi stand up straight again.

"Sorry it took so long." she told them, giving them a glance. "Hopefully, those don't turn into scars." she mumbled as an after thought.

"Ah, I see your awake." the old man muttered, lightly smirking.

Kimi shrugged. "Sorry you had to wait." she told him, walking towards Excalibur, who turned back into a human. "Well, we can take as long as we want." she stated, giving him a bittersweat smile.

He laughed madly as he watched her go into fighting mode. "Shall we start?" he ask, madly.

Kimi gave him a small smirk. "Lets go, Excalibur!" she shouted, bringing Excalibur's sword mode close to her face as she opened her mouth, taking a deep breath.

"SOUL RESONANCE: LIGHT!" they both shouted, Excalibur turning white as his weapon changed.

Black*star's eyes widened as he saw Excalibur's form; a _large_, pure white sword that was as thick as the trees around the old mans house. "How can she carry that?" he asked, his eyebrow twitching with annoyance. _She may be petite, but she probly works out alot..._ he thought, resting his head on a tree, under the shade.

_I wish ya luck, Kimi, Excalibur._ he thought, drifting into sleep.

_**Kimi**_

She skillfully put it over her shoulder. "We can start when ever you like to." she smirked, her eyes half open; it drained alot of her energy as it tried to cleansed her soul.

"Then, shall we dance the dance of death?" he asked, grinning madly.

Kimi smirked, slightly licking her lips. "We shall." she nodded her head.

Then, they both disappeared, barely reappearing as they clashed weapons. They did this, over and over, both trying to distroy the other.

"You seem to have gotten much weaker, old man." Kimi stated, her sword almost hitting his face. His sword quickly and skillfully hit her sword away before he tried to hit it.

Kimi gave him a small smirk. "Have you already forgotten who your fight?" she chuckled as she easily dodged his attack and cut him on the cheek.

He disappeared, reappearing a little bit away from her, like a few feet. "Hmph." he touched the slight blood that was making a waterfall on his cheek.

"Aw, I missed your eye." she sucked in her breath, then let out a deep sigh. "Dang." she mumbled, bringing Excalibur on her shoulder once more. "I'll just hit you next time." she grinned, disapearing.

"We'll see about that." he retorted, disappearing also.

As they kept fighting, few hours past by, wearing Kimi out, slowly but surely.

_**Tsubaki, DWMA**_

The door creaked open from the hospital doorway. Tsubaki shot her head towards the door. She had been sitting in a rocking chair that they had besides the white bed.

A white head popped through the door. Tsubaki let out a quiet sigh, she was hoping for someone else. "Hello, Stein." she mumbled, staring at the opened window once again.

"Um, I'm sorry..." a nervous voice muttered. "I'm not Stein..."

Tsubaki whipped her head towards the door as it fully opened. A young boy, around her age, maybe older, stepped inside. He gave her a sheepish smile as he swifted his feet. "Sorry for scaring ya." he rubbed the back of his head.

Tsubaki gave a small, understanding smile back. "Its ok." she told him, looking at the window once more.

They kept quiet as he kept swifting his feet. She glanced at him every now and then, to make sure he wasn't doing anything strange.

"Um, can I-"

The boy looked up, suprised. "Oh! I totally forgot." he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly once again. "Sorry, I came here to give you a request." he told her, straightening up.

Tsubaki tilted her head slightly, wonder in her eyes. "Hm?"

A small blush crept up on his cheeks. "Well, um, I-I came here to, um, tell you..." he trailed off, clearing out his throat. "I wanted to tell you that Shinigami-sama is sending a small team to go into the Dead Forest." he told her.

She gave a confused look. "Whats the Dead Forest?" she asked.

He blinked once, twice, before 'oh'ing. "I guess you don't know it..." he mumbled out loud before speaking up. "You see, the Dead Forest is where your partner and Excalibur went into." he told her.

She shot up, her eyes wide. "What? I thought they just went into a thick forest..." she trailed off, worry in her eyes.

Suddenly, she was getting patted on her shoulder. Snapping her head up, she saw the strange boy with his eyes closed. "Its ok. I'm sure they are safe." he told her warmly. She nodded her head slowly, a little flushed.

"T-thank you." she stuttered.

He smiled kindly. "No problem. I came to tell you that, so I guess I'll be on my way." he stepped back a few steps before bowing slightly to Tsubaki. "Nice to meet you, er..." he scratched his head in a cute way before giving a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry, but I never got you name."

"Oh!" she smiled back. "I'm Tsubaki, Black*star's weapon." she told him, bowing a little bit.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Tsubaki." he bowed too. "I'm Hikari, Shinigami-sama's new weapon." he told her.

She gasped, suprised. He looked up, confused. "Your his new weapon?" she asked, shocked. "I thought it would be someone older, like Spirit-sama." she confessed, giving him a sheepish smile.

He returned the smile with a small laugh. "Its ok, I get that a lot. Thats probly why people are more friendly to me." he admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

"Thats cruel." Tsubaki frowned. He looked at her confused. "To be nice to someone just because of their rank." she finished, shaking her head with disguest. "I would hate for that to happen to me." she mumbled.

Hikari's shocked face turned into a soft one. "I'm happy that we are friends, Tsubaki." he told her, smiling kindly. "I hope I can meet your partner, to tell him how lucky he is to have a great friend like you." he stated, opening the door.

Tsubaki's face turned red as she waved her hands. "H-hes not that lucky! He could've had anyone in the world for a partner, but choice me." she stated, putting her hands down as she smiled. "I'm the lucky one."

"Heh, I guess your right." he nodded, stepping outside of the door. "I'll be joining Stein-sama's classroom, so I hope that we will meet again soon." he told her.

"Y-ya!" she nodded quickly, smiling widely.

He smiled once more before shutting the door and leaving. She stayed were she was for awhile before she sat back on the seat, thinking of her new crush.

_**Kimi**_

She panted, resting Excalibur on her shoulder. "This is one long dance." she commented smirking a bit, though it was a tired one.

"Heh, tired yet?" the old man asked, slightly panting too.

"Psh, never." she told him, disappearing once more, only to miss her sudden attack. Once they were away from each other once again, she talked. "Though, I am tired of fighting an old weakling." she stated, sighing.

"Respect your elders." the old man hissed. Kimi rolled her eyes, waving it off. "I swear, all you kids are so idiotic." he mumbled, shaking his head.

"Anyways," the old man whipped his head towards Kimi, who was facing him too, serious. "shall we end this once and for all?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Sure." he nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, both of their souls started to grow, in power, size, and pressure, making it harder for the other to breath. Kimi and the old man's soul both battled each other, since they were both in the way to continue to grow.

"Just give up already!" the old man shouted, his soul pushing Kimi's down.

"No!" she shouted at him, bearing her teeth as her soul started to push his down. "You know I can't ever give up!" she growled at him. He gasped as his soul started to slowly back down.

"I need more soul." he mumbled, his eyes landing on the roof. "There!" he shouted, bolting towards it. Kimi's eyes followed his movements.

"Goodbye, gramps." she whispered, disappearing.

The old man slowed, hearing her tiny voice, but he didn't stop as his foot landed on the roof. Before the second foot could land also, he was suddenly coughing up blood.

His eyes widened as they looked down, though they were fuzy, he could still slightly see. "W-wha...?" he managed to speak as his eyes landed on a pure white sword just under his neck. He looked up, seeing his grandaughter covering her eyes with her bangs. "W-when...?" he mumbled, coughing up more blood.

"I knew you would go after the souls..." she mumbled. "It was my plan from the start to get you to retreat back to them." she told him, indifferent. "Its your own fault that you died." she told him, her eyes still hiden.

"A-are... Are you crying...?" he managed to ask in a whisper, his eyes widened with suprise.

Kimi sniffed, looking up at him. He gasped as he saw her; tears were quickly falling down her red cheeks as she tried to keep quiet about it.

"Kimi..." Excalibur whispered, shocked.

"W-why...?" he whispered.

"Because your family." she whispered, using her arm to cover her tears as she quietly sobbed. "I-I'm going to be alone now!" she shouted at him, more tears falling.

The old man's eyes grew soft. "Its ok..." he murmured soothing as his shaky hand reached towards her head. Kimi looked up, shocked, as his hand landed on her hand and patted it. "Its ok, Kimi. You'll be alright without us." he told her. "As long as you live, our clan will live on also." he told her, as he disappeared, leaving his soul behind; it was red.

"Gramps..." she murmured, eyes widened. Then she closed them, allowing a small flash-back flash in her eyes.

_Just remember that the Clan will live on if you live." Tsuki patted her childs head, smiling softly._

She looked at her hands, smiling. _Gramps, you kinda remind me of Mama._ she thought before hugging his soul. "Bye, gramps." she whispered as she handed his soul over to Excalibur.

"Kimi-" he was cut off.

"Eat it, please." she told him, smiling sadly.

He shut his mouth as he heistated to grab the soul. He sniffed it once before he ate it quickly.

"Shall we go?" Kimi asked, smiling. "Maybe we could-" she stopped suddenly, looking at the sky.

It was raining.

Excalibur snapped his head towards Kimi, worried. "Kimi." he took a step towards her before he saw her smile happily. "Kimi?"

"I think Mama and Papa are happy to be with Gramps, I bet even Grandma is." she nodded her head in agreement to herself.

"Your not sad...?" he asked, worried he might make her sad.

"Nope." she told him, shaking her head. "Mama, Papa, Gramps, and the Clan might be upset that I didn't kill those two, but I can't. Kid and Crona love each other, and Black*star... Is, well, Black*star." she told him, smiling widely.

Suddenly, Excalibur was patting Kimi. "Ah, I miss the old times were you thought boys were yucky." he stated, shaking his head lightly. Kimi raised her fist, getting a tickmark. "Anyways, I approve!" he told her.

In a second flat, he was laying on the ground, knocked out. "Idiot!" Kimi hissed, trying to hide her blush. "Like I would date him!" she mumbled, turning around to see Black*star snoring as he layed on the trunk of the tree.

"Who would date him anyways?" she thought outloud, shaking her head. Then a sudden face came to thought.

_Tsubaki._

Her fist slightly tensed up as her stomache felt strange, she felt sick. "Weird." she thought before she walked towards Black*star, going to wake him up. "Oi-"

"I... wiaf... Kimy." Kimi raised her eyebrow at what he was saying, _he sleep talks? Nice._ she thought, smirking.

"I wike... Kimi..." he snored. Kimi's heart skipped a beat or two as her face flushed.

"W-w-wha...?" she gasped, shaking her head. "I'm hearing things!" she shouted at herself, though, her gut seemed to be happy and didn't feel sick anymore. _Wonder why?_

"Hmmm? Whats going on...?" Excalibur asked, sleeply, as he stood up wiggly. "Kimi?" he called, seeing Kimi walking towards him.

"Lets go. I don't wanna stay here." she told him.

"You don't want to get anything?" he asked, tilting his head.

"I don't know, maybe." she shrugged, breaking the roof under her, since they were on the roof.

"What are you doing?" he asked, shocked as he tried not to slip inside.

"I'm going in." she told him bluntly, pointing towards the hole. He gave her 'your-crazy' look before sighing. "I want you to try and wake the idiot up." she stated, before jumping down into the hole.

"Aw." he mumbled, jumping down.

As Kimi landed, she quickly walked to the lab, the only place she would find anything important. She stopped at the steel door that was cracked open.

As she opened it fully, she walked with her hands behind her back, glancing around for something to catch her intrest. Then she spotted a box thats lid was falling off of it.

She walked up to it, her curiousness taking over her. She carefully opened the lid and peeked inside. She gasped in delight and suprise as she picked up some papers. "These are..." she murmured opening a file. She gasped once more.

"It is...!" she grinned with delight.

The file had papers filled with things about her Clan, small details, and bigger ones. She put that file back and looked at the next one. This one was about the Clan's power and ranking. It also talked about the other Clans power and rankings. It mostly had their weak points, their population, ect.

She grabbed the rest of the files and hugged them tightly, not willing to let them go; it had much more information then the papers she had at home. She frowned suddenly, twitching.

_No, wait... Excalibur burned those._ she thought, sighing. _Hes lucky I know them by heart_. she thought as she continued through the lab.

She stopped at the desk the old man spent most of his time at. She was looking for one thing, the notes her grandpa was writing for the madness potion.

"Now where are they... Ah!" she whispered to herself as she snatched up the notes, flipping them open. Most of the things she could easily read, since they were more english, while the rest were the strange language. She hugged them also as she disappeared, reappearing infront of her room.

She touched the cresate on her door once more before she opened it. She stepped inside, not bothering to look for anything, as she grabbed the pouch she had with her. Quickly opening it, she placed the things she took inside it. Then she put the pouch on her side, where it always is.

"Time to go." she mumbled as she disappeared, reappearing outside.

"Hey, wakey wakey." Excalibur mumbled, poking Black*star's face with a stick. "He won't wake up..." he muttered under his breath, growling lightly.

"Excalibur." he jumped as he turned around to see Kimi. "Lets just go. I'll carry him." she told him, gripping Black*star's wrist. In the next second, he was on her back with her supporting him.

"If you need to rest..." Excalibur started as they started to walk away from the house.

"I'll be fine." Kimi told him, rolling her eyes. "I am the awsomely awsome Kimi, am I not?" she smirk, joking a little bit as Excalibur chuckled.

"I guess you are."

In the next second, he was hit, a bruise on his head. "You guess?" she asked, then smirked, giggling. "Too hard?"

"Too hard." he agreed, nodding his swore head.

She laughed once more as they started to see some light from ahead. "Oh, we are here." she told him.

"Finally, we are out of here." he stretched while Kimi chuckled.

Once they stepped outside the forest, guns were suddenly pointed at them, causing them to take a step back, suprised.

"Whoa! Put your guns down." Excalibur told them.

"Ya! You could've killed us!" Kimi spat, scowling at the group of men.

"Oh, you guys are alive." the fimiliar blue zombie sighed with relief. "We were worried for a moment, but it seems to be ok now." he waved his hand, making the other soldiers put their guns down, slightly. This action confused Kimi, _why didn't they just put the gun down fully_?

Excalibur smiled at them. "Thank you, you gave us quiet the scare." he told them, chuckling, though he was the only one.

Kimi's gut told her there was danger in being here. "You guys..." she started, getting everyones attention. "Don't trust me, do you?" she finished, eyeing them, suspiously.

Excalibur gave a small gasp. "Kimi! Of course they-"

"We cannot trust you because of you betrall to DWMA." Sid told them, nodding. "I would rather just trust you, since you are really a good kid." he told them, shrugging. "But I must know for certain that you are on our side now."

Kimi sighed, kneeling down. She slowly put Black*star on the ground as he still snored. She slowly got back up. "I am on your side now. I would like to tell Shinigami-sama what happened and why I betrayed you." she told them, truthfully.

Though, some of the men still didn't believe her. "If you don't believe me, then you are free to shoot me." she told them. Everyone gasped, mostly Excalibur.

"Kimi! Are you insane?" Excalibur hissed. "Why would you-?"

Kimi gave him a death glare, shutting him up. "I won't move. I'll stay still, atleast, until after the shoot." the men glared at her after the sentance. "Not for the reason you all think; I'd proly fall down." she shrugged. "But think about it, I haven't attacked you at all since I got here." she told them. "If I was your enemy, I'd of killed you by now." she spat.

The men all looked at each other, not sure what to say. Sid finally spoke up. "Of course we won't shoot you, Kimi. We would rather be your friends, since you are apart of the DWMA." he told her. She just nodded, bending down to pick up Black*star.

"Shall we get going then?" she asked as she walked past the group, with Excalibur just a few inchs behind her.

"Yes." Sid nodded as they all followed her.

It was quiet the rest of the way there.

_**Shinigami-sama**_

He waited and waited. He had waited to see if she was ok for the last 15 years. He felt so bad after he tried to kill her, the last of the Moon Clan. He had known that she would become stronger when she grew up from the little 5 year old girl.

It just depened if she would grow up to be good or evil. He looked at the mirror, seeing Kimi setting Black*star down on a chair, a rocking chair. He listened as she turned to the side, looking at Tsubaki.

Hikari, his new weapon, stared at him, confused, but didn't say anything.

"_Whats wrong, Kimi-chan?_" Tsubaki asked, tilting her head.

"_I justed wanted to tell you, I don't hate you._" Kimi told her, suprising Tsubaki. "_I've never really hated you. I just disliked your name and how you sound a lot like my mom._" she told her, shrugging. "_But, I'm moving on from my past. So, shall we start over?_" she held out her hand, smiling as she tilted her head to the side.

Tsubaki smiled also, tears in her eyes. She gave a slight nod as they shook hands. Though, Tsubaki couldn't hold it in any longer, and pulled her into a death hug. Kimi laughed lightly as Tsubaki giggled with her.

The mirror turned off, showing Shinigami-sama's reflection. "She seems to on our side." he told himself, his funny voice the same.

"?" Hikari was going to ask something, when the door creaked open. He looked over to it, tilting his head slightly as he tried to look. Footsteps were heard coming down the hallway to the main room.

_1, no 2 footsteps. Wait, 3? Why 3? _Shinigami-sama thought to himself, wondering.

Soon, Kimi stepped out of the shadowy hallway and stared at Shinigami-sama. The second footstep stopped also, standing besides Kimi.

Black*star.

This shocked Shinigami-sama, he never thought of them every being friends. The third footsteps soon stopped too, smiling at Shinigami-sama.

Tsubaki.

"Hello~" he waved, smiling inside the mask.

Kimi nodded her head at him once, respectfully. Black*star gave him a thumbs up, while Tsubaki gave him a small bow.

"This is Hikari, my new weapon~" he pointed to Hikari, who was sitting on a chair. He gave a shy wave, mostly at Tsubaki, as his face was slightly flushed. "Wheres Excalibur-kun~?" he asked, looking around.

"Hes sleeping." Black*star answered, shrugging. Shinigami-sama nodded.

"Shinigami-sama," Kimi called, getting his attention. He looked at her.

"Yes~?" he asked, tilting his head.

"I would like to stay at your school." she told him. He was taken back. "I know our deal was for me to stay here only a year to see if I was evil or not, then leave. But, I decided that I like it here." she told him, truthfully. "So, may I stay here a bit longer?" she asked, hopefully.

He smiled. "Of course~. We don't turn away a student~" he told her.

She nodded, smiling brightly to him and then Black*star.

Shinigami-sama looked at Hikari, noticing that Tsubaki and him were talking, both of them had a light blush on their faces. Turning back to Black*star and Kimi, he saw that they were holding hands. He mentally smiled, _Ah, to be young again_.

Suddenly, though, Kimi's hand was reached out towards him. He looked at her, then back at the hand. It took a second for him to relize what she wanted, a handshake. He smiled as his large hand gripped her slender hand.

They shook hands, making peace with each other at last.

**o0o**

**Ok, some people asked me "what about Shinigami-sama?" so I decided to use him for the last one :3 this IS the last chappy! Unless I decide to make a sequel xP which is very, very, VERY slim lol**

**Thanks for R&R~! Tell me if this was a good ending or bad please! ^^**


	12. The Sequal

**Hey! :D Guess what? Theres gonna be a sequal of this! Its gonna be about Tsubaki's and Hikari's relationship growing, and Kimi's and Black*stars :)**

**And, of course, Black*star bashing! lol xD Love ya Black*star!**

**I just wanted to tell you guys :D! Please read it! It will make me happy!**

**Though, one thing: I'm not the one whos going to write it or post it :P**

**I have too many stories I'm still doin, and didn't have anytime. Then ****alicelouise'x nicely took it off my hands :) so, she'll be doing it and she told me that I can be co-aurther! :D! My first time being one lol**

**Anyways, she told me that I can correct her or anything, so if you have a problem or something, just tell me and I'll give her the message :3**

**This is her FanFiction account; http:/www .fanfiction. net/u/ 2625702/ alicelouisex**

**Ok, the story is on this link: http:/www. fanfiction. net/s/ 7049686/1/ The_Star_ and _the_Moon**

**Just take away the spaces!**

**Thanks again :D! You guys are the best! ^^**

**Dark_Chrona~!**


End file.
